New Beginnings
by KRudzik
Summary: She declined his proposal and now she is pregnant with his kid. Rory is not sure what she is going to do. Is Logan the one and if not what is she going to do about their child? I suck at summaries. Please read the story is better than this!
1. Chapter 1

Logan was dumbfounded when Rory declined his proposal. A million girls wanted him and the one he wanted said no. He stormed away leaving Rory disheartened and upset. She never wanted to hurt him and this was the only way she knew how to keep him from being hurt. She was pregnant with his baby and marrying him would have made it seem like it was only because she was knocked up not that they were in love. His parents would have killed him. His parents did not like her and this situation would have only made it worse. Rory was a tough girl and like her mom she was going to raise her baby on her own.  
Her mom pulled her close as they walked to the parking lot.  
"What are you going to do now kid?"  
Rory was silent. She was not sure what she was going to do. After the last few hours of her life she had no idea.

Earlier that morning:

Rory woke up early. She felt sick for the third morning in a row. She knew that this was not normal. She had not eaten anything before she went to bed but she still had to run to the bathroom so she could puke.  
After wiping away the puke from her mouth she went to the sink and turned the faucet on. She looked at the mirror and faced her reflection. She ran through the different possibilities in her mind. She could be sick despite the fact she didn't have a fever or the fact that she was only sick for a few minutes. Rory sat down on the toilet and placed her face in her hands. There was one possible answer that she didn't want to consider but she knew she had to.  
It had been months since her and Logan had sex. He was always busy and if she was pregnant she would be physically showing by now but she had to keep the option on the table even if it seemed impossible.  
Rory got off the toilet and left the bathroom. She went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal. Logan was not going to be there for a few hours so after she finished her breakfast she put on some shoes and went to the closest store.  
There was a college guy standing behind the counter. He was "reading" the latest issue of playboy and not paying attention to Rory who was trying to get his attention so she could leave. He reluctantly placed his magazine down on the counter and looked at Rory.  
"How may I help you?"  
Rory was not in the mood to deal with the clerk.  
"Well you could start by doing the job you are being paid to do, then you could stop exploiting women, and finally you give me my damn change! I'm sorry that was a little too much but please hurry."

Rory felt bad for snapping at him but she needed to rule pregnancy out before she could function properly.

The clerk put the test into a bag and handed Rory her change. She left the store in a hurry and ran back to her place. Once she was there she shut the door behind her and ran into the bathroom. Once she was there she stripped off her pants and ripped open the box.

Five minutes was a long time for Rory to wait. She paced inside the bathroom waiting for the timer she had set to beep. When it finally did her heart almost stopped. She looked at the test and saw the word PREGNANT plastered all over it. She was pregnant with Logan's baby and she was not sure if she even liked him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom?"

Rory stopped walking and grabbed her mom's arm.

"Yeah, Rory…"

Lorelai was concerned by the tone in her daughter's voice.

"I need to talk to you about something."

Rory was slightly bouncing trying not to throw up on her mother because she was so nervous. She was only a few years older than her mother had been when she had her and she did not want her mother to think that she was making the same choices.

"What is it Rory, can it wait until we at least get to the car?"

Rory thought for a moment.

"No I don't think it can. I need to tell you now."

"Well then what is it? Oh wait don't tell me you are going into space? No you joined a rock band and are going on tour? You are…"

"No none of that."

"Well then what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Lorelai's jaw dropped, her heart sank, and her freshly brewed cup of coffee took a nice tumble onto the ground.

"You're mad aren't you?"

Rory started to walk away when Lorelai grabbed her arm.

"No, I could never be mad at you. Now I am shocked but I am not mad. When did you find out?"

"This morning. I took a pregnancy test after being sick the last couple days. It was positive."

Lorelai let out a slight giggle and then hugged her daughter.

"What is so funny? I just told you that I am going to have a baby and you laugh at me?"

Lorelai grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her through the parking lot to the car where she forced her daughter in the passenger seat. She walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"So you are not going to tell me why you are laughing at me you are just going to drive away? Wait are you in shock? Oh mom get out from behind the wheel before you kill us…"

"Rory what you just told me was that you took one pregnancy test this morning after being sick for a few days. Let me ask you a question when was the last time you had sex with anyone?"

Rory thought about it for a moment and then answered her mother's question.

"I am not sure exactly but probably about five months if not more. Logan and I fooled around a few times but we never did the deed."

"Yeah your not pregnant."

"But the pregnancy…"

"Yeah the first one I took when I was having you said I wasn't pregnant. You always have to take more than one to be sure about these things but just to put your mind at ease I know a doctor not too far from here who could answer all of our questions."

Rory sat back in the seat. Could her mom be right? She hoped that her mom was but she was not convinced.

Lorelai reached over and grabbed her daughter's hand and slightly squeezed it. The one test she never wanted to hear that her daughter passed was the one she took with the least amount of studying.

They pulled up to the doctor's office a few minutes later.

"Well here we are Rory."

Rory's heart was racing and her palms were sweating. She wiped them on her pants and than got out of the car and walked into the building.

The room was painted a light blue and it smelled like sick children. There were toys everywhere and parenting magazines spread across a small round table placed in the center of a group of chairs. Lorelai walked up to the desk and was greeted with a hug from the receptionist. Rory was surprised to see that her mother knew these people. Rory had basically met every single person that her mom had come into contact with but for some reason her mom knew these people and she did not.

"Rory they can take you now lets go."

Her mom ushered her from the waiting room into the private room where an older gentleman was waiting.

"Dr. Berkley this is my wonderful daughter Rory Gilmore."

He stuck out his hand and Rory shook it to be polite.

"So your mother told me that you think you are pregnant, is that right?"

"Yeah. I took a pregnancy test this morning and it said I was but it has been a long time since I had sex so it could be something else."

"Well I guess we are just going to have to run a few test to see what the problem may be."

He left the room for a moment and came back with a few needles.

"I am just going to take some blood samples and see what may be wrong and I will be back soon with the results. Luckily we have a testing center on sight so it should not take too long."

He left the room again and Rory sat there looking at the walls that were covered with lions and tigers. Her mom was sitting in a chair next to the door playing with the tongue depressors and cotton balls. She was glad to know her mom was not worried about the fact her daughter might be a mother soon.

After what seemed like days Dr. Berkley came back into the room.

"Well Rory I am not sure how to tell you this but you are pregnant."

Lorelai jumped to her feet and walked over to Rory.

"Are you kidding me?"

Lorelai was looking for a punch line to his joke.

"No I am not and by these results I would say she is anywhere from four to five months along but an ultrasound will confirm that. So Rory you are going to be a mom and very soon. I think I will give you and your mom a few minutes before I take you over to do an ultrasound."

With that he left the room and they were left alone.

"So are you mad now?"

Rory was concerned about her mom.

"You know I thought it would be easier hearing it the second time but I must tell you it was better the first time when I didn't know how pregnant you were."

"Well what do you think?"

Lorelai paused for a moment.

"I think that you are going to have a baby miss Gilmore.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai took Rory's hand and together they walked out of the room they were in and into the waiting room where a nurse led them to get an ultrasound. Rory laid on the chair they set up and pulled up her shirt to reveal the flat stomach that housed her baby.

Her mom squeezed her hand as the ultrasound technician put the cool gel on her belly. Rory shivered as the nurse rubbed in the gel. It took a few seconds but finally there it was a picture of the tiny life that was inside of her. She could hear the baby's heart racing but she could not make out the actual sight of her baby.

"So Rory this is the first look at your baby right?" The nurse turned her attention to Rory and then back to the monitor.

"Yeah, I just found out that I was having a baby this morning."

"Well then let me take a look here. This is your baby's foot." She pointed to a small blob on the screen. "And this is your baby's heads…wait." The nurse got up and walked out of the room.

Rory turned to look at her mom. Lorelai looked at her daughter and then back to the screen where the last image of the baby was plastered on the screen.

"Mom did she just say heads? Am I carrying a mutant baby?"

Lorelai squeezed her hand again and laughed at her daughter.

"You really cannot tell what is your baby on the screen and what isn't can you?" Rory shook her head and Lorelai let go of Rory's hand point at the screen.

"This is your baby." Lorelai traced an image on the screen. "This is what the other head is." She traced another image on the screen. "From the looks of it kid you're having twins."

"Are you kidding me? I cannot be having twins not at this point in my life. I just graduated I don't have a career I turned Logan down and now there are two of them?" Rory turned to her mother with a panicked look in her eyes. Her life was spiraling out of control. She knew that she would be able to handle one child but two children at the same time that was a different story.

The nurse walked back into the room followed by Dr. Berkley.

"I am so sorry that she had to run out on you like that she just had a question that she needed me to answer."

He looked at the screen and then started to move the scope around to get a better picture of what was going on. He nodded his head a few times and then took a screen shot. He turned to Rory and smiled.

"Well Rory from the looks of what we have here you are carrying twins. Would you like to know their gender?"

Rory turned to her mom and then back to the doctor and nodded her head smiling.

"Well right here is your little girl." He pointed to a blob on the screen and then pointing to the other blob he said. "And this is your little boy. By the looks of this you are right about five months pregnant liked I suspected earlier. What do you think Rory?"

Rory took in a deep breath. "Well are they okay? I mean I don't look five months pregnant and I just got morning sickness and I just want them to be okay."

"Well you are rather tiny and usually morning sickness is gone by five months but from the looks of everything here and the blood test that we did earlier everyone is just fine. I am going to want to see you put on some weight over the next few weeks and I want you to schedule biweekly appointments just to make sure everything is still fine but I think everything will be."

He wiped off her stomach and Rory pulled down her shirt and sat up. She took the pictures that he printed off and handed them to her mom. Lorelai held the picture of her grandchildren in her hands and her eyes filled up with tears.

"Rory I never thought in a hundred years that I would be here with you right now looking at a picture of my grandchildren but I am glad that I am. I would not trade you or them for anything in the world but there are a few more people we have to tell."

Rory turned to her mom with pleading eyes.

"You don't mean..."

"Your grandparents, yeah that is who I mean. I know you don't want to tell them but I think you need to. Plus we have to go to their house for dinner anyway."

"But mom…"

"I know Rory but this is not going to be something that we can hide from them. Sooner or later they are going to find out that you are pregnant if not now they will know in a few weeks when you start showing."

Rory knew that her mom was right but she was so excited about this and she knew that her grandparents would only rain on her parade. She agreed to tell them being as she had no other choice.

Lorelai and Rory walked out of the office and got back into the car. Rory had the sonogram in her hands and looked at the blobs that were inside her stomach. She was going to be a mother to two little ones in only a matter of months. She was both nervous and excited and had no idea what to expect. She wondered if she should tell Logan but she figured that she was the last person that he wanted to talk to right now.

The drive to her grandparent's house went by too quickly for Rory's liking. She never despised her grandparents but at this moment she was not their biggest fan. She had heard stories about the night that they found out their daughter was pregnant with her but now their grandchild, their second chance, was in the same situation only she was a little bit older.

Lorelai rang the doorbell and a housemaid answered the door. No one was surprised to see that Emily had hired a new maid and the question of who they were was a staple of coming to the Gilmore house.

Lorelai joked with the maid and she pretended to get it while in the background they could hear Emily asking Patricia the maid who was at the door.

"Well don't just stand there Patricia let them in." Emily was now standing behind the young girl who now motioned for them to come into the house.

"You really cannot find good help these days. At least this one has not tried to steal anything like the last one that I hired. Let me take your coat graduate."

Rory gave her coat to her grandmother while Lorelai sipped on the last of her coffee that she stopped to get on the way over.

"Lorelai give me that will you? You know that we have drinks before dinner and yet you always bring this gas station coffee into my house."

"Mom it was not just gas station coffee a nice man named Kushan made it for me. He was really cute and I think he put his number on the cup."

"Good grief Lorelai will you stop these antics and come into the other room for drinks your father is waiting for us."

Emily took Lorelai's cup and gave it to Patricia and then led them into the living room.

"Richard look who I found wondering around outside."

Emily went and sat next Richard on the couch while Rory and Lorelai took their seats on the one across from them.

"So Rory how does it feel to be a Yale alumni? How rude of me do you want something to drink?"

"Um no thank you grandpa and really great it feels really great."

"Lorelai?"

"I think I will have water tonight."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind making you something."

"I'm fine dad water is just fine."

"Okay then. I will make myself a scotch and I will get you water."

Richard got up from where he was sitting and went to the drink cart to get the drinks. Emily sat on the couch just smiling while Rory and Lorelai jittered in anticipation. Patricia entered the room and everyone turned to look at her.

"Dinner is ready."

They all made their way to the dining room where the table was set for four. Once they sat down a diner of magnificent size entered the room. This was one of the bigger feasts they had ever had at the Gilmore house for Friday night dinners. They had lamb and potatoes and after dinner Lorelai started the dreaded converstation.

"So mom, dad I guess you heard that Logan proposed to Rory."

Emily's faced lit up.

"Oh did he? Well Rory what did you say?"

Rory gulped and then started.

"Well I said no."

Emily's jaw dropped.

"What Rory? You said no? I hope you have a good reason for saying no I mean do you know how much courage it took for him to do that? Poor Logan I must call his mother to see how he is doing…"

Rory could not hold it in anymore.

"I'm pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

Emily grew silent and her face drained of color. Richard had dropped his spoon that was full of sorbet on the floor. Lorelai looked around the room and then at Rory. She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mom? Dad? Hello? Are you going to say anything? Your granddaughter just told you some really big news. Anything?"

Emily looked down at the floor and then to her granddaughter.

"So are you going to tell Logan? I mean I think he deserves to know being as he is the father and all. He is the father right?"

"Yes he is the father grandma. And I don't know if I am going to tell him."

Emily grew silent again and looked at her granddaughter.

"Like hell you're not going to tell him. You're carrying his child and you haven't even told him? Better yet you declined his proposal. If you don't tell him I will."

"Grandma!"

"What Rory! I watched your mother do something very similar to this in her life and I am not going to sit by and watch as you throw away your college degree!"

"I am not going to throw it away. There are plenty of women who have children and jobs grandma."

"Yeah but they also have husbands who help them with their kids. You have to tell him Rory."

"Now Emily I think we should give her sometime before she has to go tell Logan I mean she has what nine months before anything is going to happen. Let's give her a few days before we do anything drastic."

"Actually grandpa I have four months before they are due."

"What? If you have four months left that means you are five months along. Emily did you hear that?"

Emily got up from her seat and walked into the living room. Lorelai got up and followed her while Richard and Rory sat at the table.

"Mom are you okay?"

Emily twirled around and looked at her daughter.

"You knew about this and you just now told me? I mean five months really. Did you think I would never find out? Oh well maybe I can just keep going to dinner with my pregnant daughter and hey my mom will never know we will just tell her that Rory is fat. Yeah gullible mom!"

"No mom Rory and I just found out. We were at the doctor's right before we came here for dinner. She found out this morning and then she turned Logan down on the proposal she was freaking out. What did you want me to do mom call you right when she told you? I mean hey mom guess what Rory's pregnant oh yeah and she turned Logan down on a proposal. Would that have made you happy? You have a granddaughter in the dining room right now freaking out because she is having a baby and she told you and all you have done is yell at her. How do think she is feeling right now? You know what I think we should go. Rory grab your coat! Bye mom."

Lorelai and Rory grabbed their coats and left the Gilmore house.

"Ugh, I forgot how insensitive my parents could be. I am so sorry Rory I should have actually thought about what might happen. If it makes you feel any better they took it better than when I told them that I was having you."

"Mom its okay you were right I was going to have to tell them sometime and now that I did that I can go on living my life. And look at it this way I don't think there are going to be anymore Friday night dinners."

Rory picked up the sonogram and held it again. She was glad that her children were going to have a better relationship with their grandparents than she has with hers. But maybe her grandmother had a point. Maybe she needed to tell Logan. She had not thought about how Logan would feel but if the situation was flipped she would want to know.

"Mom."

"Yeah Rory."

"Do you think Grandma was right?"

"About what?"

"About me telling Logan?"

"Well that is a tricky question…"

"Yes or no mom!"

"Yes I think you should tell him. I mean he is the father and I think that he should know. I don't think that you should have to marry him, being as I didn't, but you should tell him."

Rory sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. If she told Logan she risked having him sweep her off her feet like he had so many times before but if she didn't tell him she risked him hating her forever if he found out.

Rory was asleep when Lorelai pulled into their driveway. She put the car in park and went to the passenger door. She opened it and took off Rory's seatbelt. She had not carried her daughter in a long time but she did not want to wake her up. She needed her sleep and it was not that far to her room. She took the sonogram off her daughter's lap and slipped her hands under Rory's back and knees. She carried her daughter into her room and placed her in her bed. She put the sonogram on the desk by her bed and closed the door.

Pretty soon the daughter that she just placed in her room would be doing that to her own two little children. Lorelai was excited for her. She knew what a blessing Rory was to her and now Rory was going to have twice the blessing she had.

Lorelai went up to her room and went to bed. The house was quite and everyone was asleep.

"Mom!"

Lorelai sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock. It was six in the morning and her daughter was calling her. There must be something wrong. She got up and ran downstairs.

"What's wrong Rory?"

Rory was in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator.

"We don't have anything to eat. Hey can we go to Luke's?"

"Rory do you know what time it is?"

Rory closed the refrigerator door and looked at her mom.

"Yeah its six isn't it?"

"You woke me up yelling at six in the morning to tell me that you are hungry. I was worried that something was wrong. You have known me for how long and since when do you think I wake up at six?"

"I'm sorry. So can we go?"

Lorelai sighed and nodded. She went back upstairs and grabbed her slippers. If her daughter was going to drag her to Luke's at six in the morning then he was going to have to deal with her in her slippers. She went back downstairs and grabbed her purse and her car keys. Rory grabbed her sonogram so that she could tell Luke the news. She was not sure how he was going to take it but if he knew she was happy about it then he knew he would be happy for her.

There was no one but them at Luke's diner. Luke came up to them with some surprise.

"What in the world are you doing here? Not that I am not delighted to see the both of you."

"My lovely daughter here woke me up and told me she was hungry so here we are."

"Luke I have something to tell you but promise me you won't freak out."

"What do you have to tell me Rory?"

"I'm pregnant. With twins."

Luke stood there silent for a moment and then a huge smile came across his face.

"Congratulations Rory I am very excited for you. Who is the father? Is it Logan? Does he know? Are you getting married? When are they due?"

"Whoa those are a lot of questions. Let's see yes Logan is the father, no he doesn't know, I don't think so, and I don't know.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes I will tell him I just don't know when."

"Well congratulations anyway you will be a wonderful mother with or without Logan."

"Thank you Luke now I want some waffles oh and toast and bacon. Oh and do you have any pie?"

"Okay you want waffles, toast, bacon, and pie. Do you want anything Lorelai?"

"Oh I guess I will just pick off of the feast Rory is getting."

"No you won't! I'm the one carrying the children here I get my own meal. If you want food order it yourself."

"Well then I guess I will have an order of eggs and coffee, lots of coffee."

"Oh and I want some coffee too."

"She won't be having coffee bring her some juice or something."

"What? Mom I want coffee."

"You're pregnant no coffee. At least not right now. You can have one cup a day and I don't want you to waste it so no coffee for you!"

"Fine I will have orange juice Luke."

"Okay then I will be right back with your order."

Luke left and Rory and Lorelai and they carried on a light hearted conversation until Lorelai got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai no cell phones in the diner."

"Luke there is no one here but us I think that you can make an exception."

"Fine"

"I'm sorry hello?"

"_Hi Lorelai it's your mother."_

"Mom? Why are you calling?"

"_I'm calling to apologize for the way I acted at dinner yesterday. Rory is a great kid and if she is sure about this than your father and I support her a hundred percent. Do you think I can talk you both into coming to Friday night dinner next week?"_

"I guess. Do you promise to be on your best behavior?"

"_Lorelai!"_

"Mom!"

"_Yes I promise. Now I have to go but please tell Rory that I am sorry for the way that I acted yesterday. Goodbye Lorelai."_

"I will and goodbye mom."

Lorelai closed her cell phone and placed it back in her purse.

"Well that was your grandmother."

That perked Rory's attention.

"Oh really and what did that lady want?"

"Well your grandmother wanted to apologize for her behavior last night and we are going to another Friday night dinner."

"Oh mom…"

"Don't oh mom me she apologized and that is something new for her. Cut her a break will you."

"Fine but next week we get to tell her I am having twins."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the food that Luke was placing on the table.

"Oh Luke this looks awesome! Thank you so much."

Luke finished placing the food on the table and went back behind the counter. Lorelai and Rory dug into their food. It did not take too long for them both to finish their breakfast and once they were finished they thanked Luke and went back to their house.

Lorelai went upstairs to get ready to go to the Inn and Rory went to her room to grab her phone. She was not sure if Logan was going to answer but she was going to try to call him. After thinking about it she decided that he needed to know not that he deserved it but he needed to know.

She went through her contacts and hit call when she got to his name. The phone started to ring and her heart started to race. She knew that this was the right thing to do but she was hoping he didn't answer. Two rings later she heard his voice.

"_Ace?"_

"Hi Logan."

"_Ace why are you calling me? Did you reconsider my offer?"_

"No but I have to talk to you about something."

"_Ace I don't know if I want to talk to you right now."_

"You really need to listen to me right now…"

"_Do I really have to Ace? I mean you just rejected me I think I deserve some time to mourn before you come and stomp all over my heart again. Ace I just…"_

"Logan we're pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan grew silent. Rory was not sure if he was still on the phone but she continued anyway.

"We are having twins. A girl and a boy. I found out yesterday and I just wanted to let you know. I don't think this changes anything between us."

"_Rory you're… you're pregnant?"_

"Like I already told you yes I'm pregnant. Five months pregnant and the twins are yours."

"_I'm going to be a dad. This is really happening. Rory I need to see you. I know that it might be weird but I really want to see you. Do you think that is possible?"_

Rory thought for a moment. She didn't want to meet with him but he was the father.

"Yeah I guess I can meet you. When do you want to meet?"

"_Anytime you want. Could I pick you up or do anything for you? I would like to meet you sometime today I just have to move a few things around but I want to meet with you."_

"Logan I don't want to bother you if you are busy. I am not going anywhere if today is not good we can meet some other time there is no rush."

"_Ace I am meeting with you today and that is it. I will be there to pick you up at noon be dressed nicely."_

"Logan…"

"_Ace I insist."_

Logan hung up the phone a Rory sat on her bed wondering if she had done the right thing. She could tell that Logan was excited but she was thinking he was excited for the wrong reasons. He really wanted to be with her but she was not sure if that was possible. Before she found out they were having twins together he wanted something totally different from her and she was not sure if these babies could exactly change that. His father was a big factor in what Logan was doing and he might have an opinion on the subject. Rory did not just want to be fit in to Logan's life she wanted to be his life and she was not going to compromise that for anything.

There was a knock on Rory's doorframe. Lorelai was standing there waiting for her daughter to be done with the thinking she was doing. She did not like to disturb her daughter or go into work on a Saturday but where there were guest there was work to be done.

"Rory are you okay?"

Rory turned around and saw her mom.

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Logan. He wants to meet with me."

"How do you feel about that?" Lorelai could tell that she was not thrilled with the situation but she was glad to see that Rory took responsibility and called Logan.

"I am not sure. Yesterday I thought I would never see he again and now this. You know I still love him mom, I just don't want to be second to anybody or anything and I was starting to feel like I was."

"Rory I know and I wish I had time to talk about it but Sookie needs me at work. I love you and when I get home today we can talk about this alright?"

"Go mom I'll be fine. Oh can we get pizza for dinner? It just sounds really good."

"Oh course. Bye Rory."

"Bye mom."

Rory heard the front door close and she was alone for the first time since yesterday. Of course she was not really alone but her stomach could not respond to her. She could go and walk through the town but by know everybody would know she was back in town and then there would be the pregnancy gossip. She wouldn't have minded it so much if she wasn't meeting Logan today but since she was she just did not want to feed the town gossip.

She got up and went into the living room and sat on the couch. It was only eight so she had some time to kill before Logan would pick her up. She flipped through a few channels but found nothing too intriguing to watch so she settled on the news.

He didn't really pay attention to what was on but it was a good way to keep her mind busy. She sat there watching the news until ten thirty and the she went to get ready. She took a shower and washed her hair. Although she did not want to see Logan again she was excited she was. She raided her mom's closet and settled on wearing a black dress and some black flats. After blow drying her hair she pulled it into a ponytail and combed out her bangs. She kept it simple with no jewelry but she did apply some makeup to her face.

She heard a knock on the door so she went downstairs and grabbed the sonogram and a jacket and then she opened the door.

Logan must have come straight from work because he was wearing a suit and tie. His grabbed her hand and led her to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in. This was reminding Rory of all the dates that they went on. It had been a while since they had gone on one but she liked how it felt to be with Logan again.

Logan got into the car and turned to Rory.

"I am really glad you called me. I understand how you feel but I am glad that you called."

Rory looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Me too Logan me too."

Logan started the car and pulled out of her driveway. Rory had no idea where they were going and she was just hoping they would get there soon. She did not trust herself alone with Logan. She wanted him but she also wanted what was best for her and right now that was not clear to her. She grew up without a dad and she turned out all right.

They drove in silence for a while no radio no talking just the sound of the car being on the road. It was calming to Rory. She did not have to try to hide what she was feeling and it gave her a chance to think. Logan had grabbed her hand and was holding onto it and she let him. She liked it.

They pulled into a long stone driveway the winded left and right. Rory had never been to this place before but Logan was full of surprises. When they got to the end of the driveway there was a gate surrounded by a magnificent garden.

Logan got out and walked around to Rory's door opening it and helping her out. He gave the keys to the valet and led Rory down the path to a table that was set up for two. He pulled Rory's chair out for her and then walked to his chair and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind but I already ordered for us."

Logan smiled at Rory and she couldn't help but smile back.

"No that's great. Now we can just talk. Oh here is the sonogram I got yesterday."

She handed him the picture and he started to cry.

"I'm sorry Ace I usually don't cry but they are beautiful, you're beautiful. I know how you feel and I respect that but I have a proposition for you."

Rory was intrigued by what he said. He respected how she felt, that was something new.

"What is it?"

"I will date you again from now until the babies are born. When they are born you can decided if you want to keep seeing me or if you just want to be two friends raising our kids together. Either way I want you to know I will be there for our kids and you but I want another chance Ace."

"Logan if I am going to re-date you I think you should know that I want to be better than second rate. I don't care if you have to work I want to be put first. We want two different things and I am not sure if this situation changes that for you. If it doesn't then dating me will end in the same result. I still love you Logan but I love myself more."

"I know that Ace and trust me this time will be different. This pregnancy changes things for me for us and now I get a second chance to make you my wife."


	6. Chapter 6

The waiter brought out the food that Logan had ordered. Logan had some sort of pasta and Rory had a nice piece of steak. She was glad that he did not order fish because she probably would have thrown up all over the beautifully set table. After they ate Logan and Rory left and drove back to Rory's house. Logan had only managed to get a few hours off of work but he promised that he would call to schedule their next date soon.

Rory was happy when he left. She wanted some time to herself before her mother got home and ordered pizza. She was glad that she had met with Logan today and hoped that her feelings towards him would change so that she would know if he was the one.

Rory went to her room and looked around. She was trying to picture fitting two cribs in this room. As much as she wanted to stay with her mom she knew that it would never be possible. The house was small enough to begin with but with two more people living here it would just be too much. She could get back together with Logan and the four of them could live somewhere but she didn't want to picture that incase it didn't work out. Was she ready to be on her own? She was on her own in college but she was never alone or taking care of two dependents, although sometimes Pairs came close the falling in the category. Even so she was not sure if she was ready for all of this.

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Everything would work out. It did for her mother and she knew that same would happen for her somehow.

Her mom came home around six. Lorelai called for Rory but got no response. She walked to her room and saw her asleep on her bed. She closed her door and ordered the pizza figuring that by the time it got to the house Rory would be up. She sat down in the living room and turned on the television. A few minutes later Rory joined her on the couch.

"Good morning miss six in the morning."

Rory just groaned.

"I knew you couldn't take it. You are your mother's child kid."

Lorelai put arm around Rory and the two of them sat on the couch.

"Mom I think I need to get a house or an apartment of my own."

Lorelai turned to her daughter confused about where all of this was coming from. Her daughter had just gotten home and now she wanted to move out.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just think that we should start looking so that when the twins are born I have a place for all of us to stay. I would stay here but it is so small and I don't want to invade your space being as things with you and Luke could get serious."

"Honey you wouldn't be invading my space I want the three of you here."

"I know you want us here and I would love to be here but mom it is just not realistic and you know that. And what if Logan and I get back together then what? Do you want the four of us here and Luke and what about Luke's daughter? It would just be better if I had a backup plan that's all."

"Well I guess I could make a few calls and see what is available. You know that if you want this I cannot stop your grandmother from butting her nose into all of this right?"

"I know but I just want to have a plan that's all."

"I respect that. Now what happened between you and Logan today that you are talking about getting back together with him?"

"Nothing mom we just had lunch and we made a deal that's all."

"What kind of deal?"

"He asked if he could date me again at least until the babies are born and then I can decide if I want to keep seeing him romantically of have a relationship like you and my dad have that's all."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah I said yes. It was a reasonable offer so I had no objections to it."

"You still like him. Logan and Rory sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Really mom way to be mature!"

"Whatever. What do you want to watch tonight? I got Annie and…"

"ANNIE ANNIE ANNIE ANNIE!"

"Annie it is!"

It had been two weeks since Rory had seen Logan. Rory and Lorelai were going house hunting with Emily and afterwards Logan was picking Rory up to go to her doctor's appointment. Rory told Logan that she wanted to do something fun and casual but she was scared being as they had not done something like this without alcohol involved.

The first house they looked at was a four bedroom house with a swimming pool that was in-between Hartford and Stars Hallow. It was painted a light yellow but Rory was not in love with this house. She liked it but she could not see herself living there with her kids. It was a little too close to her grandmother's house for her liking and she really wanted something that was a little closer to her home.

The second house they looked at was exactly what she wanted. It was a brick house that was only ten minutes from where he mom was so if she needed her she was really close. She also liked the fact that there was a swing set in the back yard and it was a one story house with five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It was big enough for everybody and she could even have guest over if she wanted. She also liked the fact that the office, that was a part of the master bedroom, could be made into a nursery for the twins when they were younger. It was big and everything she could have hoped for but her grandmother was not a big fan.

"I don't know why you like this one so much I mean it is too big for just you and it is so far away from your grandfather and I. I found some other houses close to us that were much nicer."

"Mom you know that in the end this is Rory's choice right? This is the house that she has to live in until maybe not as close as you would like, but she could still see you on a regular bases. Rory I think it's perfect!"

Rory took pictures of all the rooms so that she could start looking for items to decorate the house with while her grandmother and the real-estate agent put an offer on the house.

"Mom I cannot believe that this is going to be my house. And the best part is you're just down the road in case I ever need you."

Lorelai hugged her daughter. She was sad that Rory was going to be moving out but she was glad that she was going to be very close and not near Emily and Richard.

Rory called Logan and told him the good news.

"Logan?"

"_Hey Ace! What's up? Are you ready for me to pick you up?"_

"Yeah I just bought a house. Well I didn't but my grandparents bought one for me. I am so excited."

"_It sounds like it. Am I picking you up from your mother's house then?"_

"Yeah we should be leaving to go there shortly how far away are you?"

"_Well I am about twenty minutes from there right now so not too far."_

"Okay well then I guess I will see you soon."

"_Bye Ace."_

"Bye Logan."

Lorelai and Rory parted from Emily and drove back to their house. Logan was waiting for Rory when they pulled up. She said goodbye to her mother and ran to see Logan.

"Hey Logan."

Rory and into his arms and they embraced.

"I see you have put on some weight since the last time I saw you. You have a nice little baby bump going on right now."

He put his hands and Rory's shoulders and pulled her back so that he could look at her. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was not wearing any makeup. She was wearing a tight black shirt that showed a tiny baby bump that was starting to form where her flat stomach used to be. Her pants looked tighter than normal and he saw that she was in need of pregnancy clothes.

He led her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her. He made his way to the driver's side and got in. He was glad that she was happy to see him. He had not seen that side of Rory in a long time and he knew that if he was seeing it again he must be doing something right.

"Oh before I forget there is a present for you in the glove compartment Ace."

"Logan you didn't have to get me anything."

She opened the glove compartment and pulled out a book of baby names.

"I thought that since we are having children together that maybe we can look for names together too."

"Logan this is the sweetest thing you could have done for me. Thank you. Let's start with boy names. There is Aidan…"

"Not a big fan of that one."

"How about Christopher?"

"After your father? I see that starting a fight in the families."

"Caleb?"

"I kind of like that one but keep going."

"So Caleb is a possibility. How about Chase?"

"Another good one. How about something with L being as it is the first letter of our names?"

"Okay, how about Landon?"

"Really Ace?"

"Okay wait here's one what do you think of Levi?"

"As strange as it seems I think it should go on our list. What about girl names with the letter L?"

"Well there is Lacy, Luna, Leah, Lea, Logan there are a bunch."

"Well no to Lea and Luna although I like the name Leah. Leah and Levi, I like those names."

"So do I. What do you think my mom will think? Better yet what do you think my grandparents will say?"

"Oh goodness. Richard did you hear what names they picked out for their kids? No Emily what did they choose? Leah and Levi. Can you believe it? You know after all we have done for Rory you think she would have named them Richard and Emily but no they named them after a pair of jeans and another name out of a baby book! This is an outrage Emily we must speak to them at once!"

Rory and Logan busted out laughing.

"I like the names a lot and I don't care what they think Logan."

"So Levi and Leah it is. Can you believe it Ace we just choose their names."

"Yeah just wait until we have to come up with middle names."

"Well we know that it won't start with the letter L so that just leaves twenty five more letters to go through."

"Are we almost there I have to use the restroom?"

"Almost maybe like five minutes at the most do we need to stop?"

"No I can wait five minutes."

"Are you sure? I can stop it's no problem."

"Yes I am sure I will be fine. If we need to stop I will let you know."

"Okay Ace."

It was only a few minutes before they pulled into the parking lot. As soon as Logan parked Rory busted out of the door and into the doctor's office to find a bathroom. Logan laughed as his girlfriend took off. He told her that he would stop but she insisted. He got out of the car and walked into the doctor's office. A nurse came up and greeted him.

"Hi how may I help you?"

"I am here with the running woman who asked where the restroom was."

"So you are with Rory Gilmore."

"Yes I am her boyfriend."

"Well it is nice to meet you. Oh look and here is Rory. Okay now if you two will follow me I will weigh Rory, take some blood, and perform an ultrasound for you."

Logan took Rory's hand and together they followed the nurse out of the waiting room and into the examination room. The nurse weighed Rory. She had gained ten pounds in two weeks. Then she took some blood samples and gave them to another nurse to get them tested. She then led them back to get Rory an ultra sound.

Rory leaned back in the chair and lifted her shirt. Logan was excited to see his babies again. He had kept the first ultrasound and out it in his wallet so he always had it with him. When the sound of the heart beats started his eyes welled up with tears. He grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it.

"So have you guys thought of any names for these two?"

Rory looked to Logan and then answered.

"Well we are going to name our son Levi and our daughter Leah. We are not sure about middle names yet but we are pretty certain about their first names."

"Those names are lovely let me just freeze this and type their names right on here."

The nurse froze a picture that showed both Leah and Levi and then typed their names right above their heads.

"How many copies do you want?"

"Well I want one, Logan wants one, I need one for my mom, Luke, my grandparents, oh just print out ten that should cover it."

"Okay ten it is."

The nurse printed them and handed them to Rory. Logan took three of them folded them and put them in his wallet.

"Well I have the results from your blood test and everything looks good so I guess I will see you again in two weeks just keep doing what you are doing."

Logan and Rory walked out of the doctor's office and got back into the car. Logan started driving towards Rory's house. It was a quiet ride but a pleasant one. Rory knew if Logan kept this up she would be Mrs. Rory Gilmore- Huntzberger soon and she was excited about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai was sitting on the couch when Rory got home. She walked in and brought the new sonogram picture over to her mother and handed it to her.

"Why are the names Leah and Levi typed on this…wait you decided on names?"

"Yeah, do you like them?"

"Honey I love the names. Your grandparents will hate them but I love the names."

"You really do?"

"I really do. Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Do you think Luke would deliver?"

"Yeah I think he would. What do you want?"

"Um a burger with bacon and cheese oh and fries lots of fries and maybe pie for dessert."

"Okay so you want a whole cow and a potato farm with a side of pie and I will have the same minus the potato farm, maybe I will have a potato patch instead."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Let me go call and beg and you can choose what we can watch tonight."

Lorelai grabbed the phone and went into the kitchen while Rory flipped through the channels. She didn't really choose what they were going to watch she more of got tired of flipping and left it on the lifetime channel. Lorelai returned a few minutes later.

"So you owe Luke a sonogram picture but he said it would be about twenty minutes and he would be right over."

"Yay! I have a picture for him in my room let me go get it."

"Rory sit talk to me then go get the picture."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How did you decide on their names?"

"Well he bought me a baby book. It was cuter than it seems but we both love those names and they both start with the letter L."

"Why is L so special do you and Logan have something against the other letters? Is there a boycott of the other letters that I am misinformed about? Should I be making picket signs?"

"No mom we like the other letters it's just that Logan starts with a L and so does Lorelai which is my given name so we thought it would be cute if all our names started with L."

"Awe that is so cute. I love it, now you have a great story to tell your kids unlike the story I had for you."

"Mom I love the fact that I was named after you and my great grandmother. It was a great story and I love my name."

"I love you Rory you make me feel better. Oh and I have some great news for you."

"What is the news?"

"Your grandmother called while you were out and the sellers accepted her offer so the house is all yours. I think we should go house shopping tomorrow."

"Awesome! I have the nursery all planned out! I am so excited."

"I'm excited for you! But promise me you will not move out right away."

"I promise. But when I do move out you can spend the night all the time."

Luke brought over the food and Rory and Lorelai devoured it within minutes. The movie they were watching was about a drug dealer or something no one was really paying attention.

It was a little after ten when Lorelai and Rory decided to call it a night. Lorelai cleaned up what was left of dinner and Rory just went to her room and laid on her bed and then quickly fell asleep.

The next few days passed with very little going on. Logan was busy with work so that left Lorelai and Rory to go shopping for the house. They picked up a bed for Rory and got paint so they could get started on the house. After Luke heard that they were going to paint he insisted that he would paint the rooms being as he did not want Rory to be around the paint. After the paint was done Lorelai wanted to go and look at baby stuff but Rory wanted to wait until Logan could come so she arranged a time to go on Saturday. While they were waiting for Saturday to come Emily called and Lorelai invited her to go shopping with them.

Saturday rolled around and Rory and Lorelai got ready to go shopping for the babies. Rory grabbed the list that her mom and herself had complied while waiting for Saturday to arrive. Lorelai grabbed the keys and they were off to meet the circus at the store.

Logan was waiting in his car while Emily was waiting inside the store. Rory grabbed Logan from his car and brought him inside the store.

"Ace you never told me that your grandmother was going to be here."

"I'm sorry Logan. The last time I talked to you she wasn't. She called this week and my mother invited her."

"Oh wonderful. Well shall we get this shopping trip underway?"

"Let's go."

"Good morning Logan I was not aware that you joining Lorelai and Rory on this adventure."

"Good morning to you too Emily. If I knew you were coming I would have let you know that I was going to be here myself."

"So mom, Logan, Rory lets go shopping."

Rory and Logan went to look at the cribs while Lorelai took her mother to look for clothes.

"So Ace what kind of bed do you think you want for our kids?"

"Who would have thought that there would be so many to pick from. I mean this one is mahogany but this cherry one has flowers on it but for a little boy flowers wouldn't work. What do you think?"

"I think that the cherry one would be perfect for Leah but for Levi I have no idea."

"Do you think that they have a cherry one for boys? I mean they have one with flowers but what about for the boys?"

"Ace do you want me to ask?"

"No we can just look for one."

"Alright but that may take all day."

"Stop talking and start looking."

Logan and Rory looked and they found one that was a cherry crib with lions and bears on it.

"That one is perfect for Levi. Okay can you write down the numbers so we can get these?"

"Got it now what?"

"Well we need to find sheets and patterns for their rooms."

"Are you serious? I thought that the sheets in the pictures came with the beds."

"Logan you should have known better. Plus I don't like those sheets anyway."

Rory took Logan by the hand and dragged him into the bedding department where Lorelai and Emily were already looking.

"Mom I thought you were looking for clothes."

Lorelai turned around and faced her daughter.

"Well we were on our way to look at clothes when your grandmother got distracted and started to pick out bedding instead."

"Did you find anything being as you have been here for a while?"

"Well I thought that we should go zebra print but that idea got shot down."

"Well Lorelai I do not want to visit my great grandchildren and think they are living in a jungle."

"She has a point there mom."

"Fine take her side."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory and proceeded to pout. Rory ignored her and turned to her grandmother.

"Grandma what did you find?"

"Well for your daughter I found this."

She held up a picture of a white blanket that was covered in a childish floral print with bold colors like pink and green.

"Grandma that is perfect. Did you find anything else?"

"Well that was a little bit trickier but I think I found it."

She handed Rory a picture of a white sheet with orange, blue, green, brown, pale yellow circles on it.

"I love this one too grandma. You really did a wonderful job."

"Why thank you Rory at least you have good taste."

The rest of the shopping trip was spent looking for clothes and high chairs and other essentials that Rory needed in order to be a mom. She was surprised by how much everything cost but Logan insisted on picking up the tab for his children. It had been a peaceful day, which was a surprise to everybody. Emily left after shopping while Lorelai, Logan, and Rory went out to eat.

By the time Rory and Lorelai got back home it was a little after nine. They both went in and sat on the couch exhausted from their day. The packages were still in the car but they figured that would be a task for tomorrow.

"Rory you know you have to tell your grandparents the names you picked out."

"I know but I don't think today was the right time."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I am still not feeling it. Maybe I can send a telegram when Leah and Levi are eighteen and tell them then."

"Good plan but what are they going to call them until then?"

"You might have a point there. This is too much to handle right now so I think I am going to go to bed and devise a new plan in the morning."

Rory left the couch and laid down on her bed. As she drifted off to sleep she pictured the life that she was speeding towards with a smile on her face.

**A/N: I am so glad that you like my story and I am sorry it took so long to finish this chapter but if you bear with me I promise that I will have the next chapter up soon! Please review I appreciate all of the feedback and if you have any ideas I am all for it! Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Rory woke up a little after nine. She was lying on the bed when she felt something shift in her stomach. It almost felt like someone was poking her but from the inside. She put her hand on her stomach and for the first time she felt her children move.

It was an exciting experience for Rory. Being an only child she had never had that experience before. She called for her mom but by the time she got there the movement was over.

"What Rory?"

Her mom was panting from running down the stairs.

"The babies just moved."

"Yeah honey that tends to happen around five months. I remember the first time I felt you move. I thought that I was going into labor so I called the doctor. She told that all it I was felling was my little girl moving. I was very excited. That was the moment my pregnancy with you hit me."

Lorelai walked over to the bed and hugged her daughter. She was excited for her daughter.

Rory picked up her phone and texted Logan about the babies movement. She knew that he would be just as excited as she was.

"So Rory when do you think you are going to tell your grandparents about the names?"

Rory looked up from her phone.

"This conversation again really?"

"You are going to have to tell them sometime. All day yesterday your grandmother was spouting out names for them. Mainly she was saying Emily and Richard but there were other names like Katrina and I think she said Alexander. They need to know Rory."

"I am going to tell them I just need more time."

"Alright but make it sooner rather than later."

"Alexander really?"

"I know that would be a horrible name for your child. Oh Katrina and Alexander please join us for a spot of tea…"

"Yes and once you're done go and finish your Geometry homework…"

"Spit spot get moving."

"Spit spot really mom?"

"I don't know it was a thing I was going for it."

"I think you just insulted the British."

"I probably did. So what are your plans for today?"

"I am not sure. I might go into town."

"That sounds promising."

"I guess. I just wish I had something fun to do that's all."

"Rory you're pregnant fun is over!"

"Yeah right I still have a few months."

"Well I am going to Luke's and then April is going to join us and we are going to some museum that she loves. You can tag along if you want. "

"As much as I want to I think I will venture out on my own today."

"Alright but its your loss."

"We'll see about that! Have fun!"

"I will."

Lorelai left leaving Rory alone in the house. She did not waste much time. She threw on some clothes, grabbed the keys to her car and went for a drive.

She did not know whether to wander aimlessly in her car or to settle on a place to go. She then thought that she would scope out the area around her new house. She parked her car in the driveway and looked at her house.

She stared at the brick house that was soon to be hers. She could imagine a porch swing out front where Leah and Levi would play while she gardened. The tall oak tree out front would be the new home of a tire swing when they got older. She could see them playing in the snow when it got colder.

"This house is a beauty isn't it?"

A voice came from nowhere that startled Rory. She turned around to see a guy around her age standing behind her looking at her house.

"I'm sorry did I scare you?"

He was friendly and did not give off a creepy vibe so Rory answered.

"Yeah I was just looking at the house."

"It is a lovely home they just sold it recently."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"I was the one who bought it."

"Ah well then welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks, I'm Rory by the way."

"Hi Rory I'm Nathanial but you can call me Nate."

"It's nice to meet you Nate. So do you tend scare everybody in this neighborhood?"

"No just the pregnant ones."

"I see."

"No I really did not mean to scare you I was just curious. I have lived here almost all of my life minus the time I was at Harvard. I just haven't seen you here before that's all."

"I get it small town everybody knows everybody. I live in one of those with my mother."

"Really? Which town?"

"Stars Hallow its not too far from here."

"Surprisingly I have never heard of it."

"Well I am just going to have to tell Taylor about that."

"Who is Taylor?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Forget I asked. So being as you are going to be living here do you want to see the town?"

"Yeah sure that sounds great."

"Okay then follow me."

Nate led her through the town. It was slightly bigger than Stars Hallow and people kept to themselves more. There was a nice park that was very close to her house. Nate then took her into the back part of town where there was a little pond.

"So no one really comes back here but this is my favorite place in the whole town."

Her took her out to a little bridge that went over the pond. They sat down in the middle of the bridge.

"Thanks for taking me too all of these places. I am really starting to love this town."

"I'm glad. Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Only if I get to ask you some."

"Deal. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure. Lets see…why Harvard?"

"Starting off with a tough one huh? Well since the time I was little I always told my mom that I was going to go to Harvard. I didn't really know that Yale and Princeton existed so I decided on Harvard then and when my grandfather died I promised him I would go where I wanted so I went. Now its my turn. Where did you go to school?"

"I went to Yale, I just graduated actually."

"Ah, so you're a bulldog?"

"Of course. My turn. Are you seeing someone?"

"And there is another good question from Rory. No. I was dating my high school sweetheart up until last month and then she dumped me and married her second cousin."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Her family wanted to keep the bloodlines close."

"My great grandmother married her second cousin but that was years ago I didn't know people still did that."

"Apparently. Now it's my turn. So if you're pregnant what is your relationship with the father?"

"Dating. He proposed earlier and I turned him down and then I found out I was expecting so we are giving it another shot."

"That's good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Does that count as your question?"

"Sure."

"I mean don't get me wrong but if you didn't love him when he proposed what makes you think this is going to be any different?"

"Its not that I didn't love him it was just that our lives were pulling us in two different directions."

"And they aren't now?"

"You know what I think the questions are done."

"I'm sorry Rory I might have gone too far."

"It's fine. I guess I don't like to think about that."

"I understand I guess. If the situation was reversed…"

"You would be on the cover of a magazine for being a pregnant man."

"That is true."

"I think I should be going it's getting late."

"Would you mind if I walked back with you?"

"No I wouldn't mind."

Nate and Rory got up and started to walk back to Rory's house. Nate gave her something to think about. She loved Logan but was she really IN love with him? She had thought she was before but now she was confused about her feelings. If some guy like Nate could make her confused then was their relationship going to work?


	9. Chapter 9

Nate followed Rory back to her car. It was a very silent walk. He knew what he said upset her but these were questions that she should answer. He liked Rory but he knew that she was taken, very taken.  
When they got to Rory's car Nate waved goodbye and walked away. Rory got into her car and sat gripping the steering wheel with all her might.  
Who was he to sit by and judge her relationship? He didn't even know Logan but he was quick to judge him. He could be right though. What had changed to make their relationship work? Other than the fact she was pregnant nothing had changed. Logan still worked and she well she became second place again.  
Rory shook it off and turned on her car. The only person who knew how she felt was herself and no guy, no matter how cute, was going to tell her otherwise.  
The drive home seemed endless. No song on the radio helped her situation. Even the sight of her driveway didn't calm her.  
She went inside and found a note from her mom on the table. 

**Going to spend the night at Luke's there is food in the microwave.  
**  
She walked into the kitchen and took out the food. She didn't feel like eating but she did. After she finished she put her plate in the sink and picked up a jacket from the floor. Rory took the jacket to the hall closet to put it away and found the boxes, the three neatly labeled boxes sitting up on the shelf, one for each of the guys who broke her heart. There was a Dean box, a Jess box, and a very new but frequently used Logan box. After placing the coat on a hanger she took down his box and carried it into her room.  
She placed it on the bed, sat next to it, and then proceeded to open it. There were pictures of them covering the top of the pile of stuff in the box. Under the pictures was the rocket he gave her and the tennis bracelet he gave to her on Valentines Day. She had forgotten about that bracelet. He gave it to her when they were at Martha's Vineyard the year he graduated. It was the night before his dad showed up and shipped him off to work. Luke had forgotten to get something for her mother so Logan gave him a necklace to give to her. She clenched the bracelet in her hand and closed her eyes. That was one of the last times her Logan made an appearance. He was the sweet and caring boy that she had fallen for. He was charismatic and charming and she missed him.  
Rory put the bracelet on her arm looked at it. Any doubts that she was having seemed to melt away for a moment. She knew what she had with Logan was once everything she had wanted and she was determined to get back to that place. It was just going to take some time.

It was three weeks before Rory would go out with Logan again. Logan wanted to get together earlier but Rory was busy taking care of a few things. She told her grandparents about the names she and Logan had decided on and they weren't so mad when she told them their names were Leah Emily and Levi Richard. They found that highly acceptable. Luke had painted the nursery for Rory and then he hired someone to finish painting the house for her. He moved in all of her stuff and she was almost ready to move in she just needed one more thing.

Logan got out of his car and walked to the door. Rory ran to the door to wait for him. She had seen him pull up and was excited about their date night. She planned the whole thing and she new it was going to be a good night. She couldn't wait any longer so she opened the door right before he could knock.

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"You just couldn't wait to see me could you Ace?"

She took his hand and closed the door. Her mom was out with Luke tonight and she probably wouldn't return home.

"Lets go."

She dragged Logan to her car and they both got in.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see it's a surprise."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"You know I don't like surprises."

Rory laughed. She knew he was going to like this surprise.

"Yeah well I got to plan this date so suck it up."

Logan sat back and waited for Rory to get where they were going. She pulled into a driveway of a house he was not familiar with. She stopped the car and got out. He followed her up to the front porch and grabbed her hand.

"Ace what's going on?"

"When you proposed you asked me to move to San Francisco with you and well I couldn't. Now it's my turn to ask the questions. Logan will you move in with me?"

**A/N: I'm sorry that took so long and its so short but I promise the next chapter will be bigger and better!**


	10. Chapter 10

Logan was lost for words. It had not been that long ago that she denied him and he knew that the circumstances had changed but he was still hurt. Maybe if he moved in with her he could convince her that California was the way to go. She wanted a career in journalism but being a mother could change that for her all she needed was a little push. He would have to tell his parents about the twins if he wanted to stay but for her he would do anything.

"Ace I would love to but…"

"Oh no you said but…"

"You didn't let me finish…"

"Well you said but Logan and nothing ever comes after the word but…"

"It does this time I promise. As I was saying I would love to move in with you but this means we have to tell my parents."

"See I told you nothing good ever comes after the but."

He hugged Rory and the both of them went inside what was going to be their house.

The next morning came to quickly. Rory and Logan had fallen asleep by the fire wrapped together in a warm blanket. It had been a perfect evening. After agreeing to live together they went inside and found a place to get dinner from. Logan had it delivered to the house while Rory put a few pillows in front of the fireplace so they could sit and eat there. They talked about life and how it had changed and how they were going to make this work. The evening carried on to the early hours of the morning when they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. They only reason they had woken up was Logan's phone was going off.

Logan reached over and grabbed his phone off of the floor and looked at who was calling. It was his father probably wondering why he was not at work this morning. He let it go to voicemail and then put his arms around Rory again.

"It's your dad isn't it?"

"Don't worry about it Ace. He will get over it."

"Logan call him."

"Seriously Ace I have missed days before its no big deal."

"Logan."

"Fine if it will make you happy I will call him."

Logan reached over and picked up his phone again. He dialed his dad's number and waited for him to answer. Rory could tell when Mitchum picked up. There was the faint sound of yelling in the background and Logan grew defensive.

"Dad…dad…will you listen to me? I am with Rory right now and I am not coming into work today." There was some more yelling and then a brief pause. "No and I'll tell you why, she is pregnant."

Logan hung up the phone and turned it off. He placed it into his pocket and stood up. He started to pace the floor while Rory just watched in amazement.

"Logan…"

"I'm sorry Ace. I know that was not the way to tell him but he just irks me sometimes…"

"Logan it's fine. We were going to tell him anyway and I think you telling him was probably best."

Logan nodded and stopped pacing.

"He asked why I wasn't moving Ace, I just lost it. He knows you mean everything to me and I told myself that I was going to be okay alone and then the twins happened and I got to see you again. I vowed that I was never going to work for my father again but after waiting to take the job in California I needed some money and now I'm here with you and working for him. I was such a fool for saying it was marriage or nothing. I just don't want to be away from you ever and I thought that if given a choice you would choose me."

"Logan let's not go there."

"I don't want to Ace but there was something my dad said that got me thinking. What has changed between us? I still work all the time and you still want to be the career woman you have dreamed of being. Other than the twins what has really changed to make this work? You still have your dreams and I still have mine. Nothing has changed from before so why are we here?"

"Logan you're wrong. There is one thing that has changed and that is I don't see any future for me without you. I was miserable after I turned you down. There are papers in San Francisco and if that is where I need to be to make this relationship work then that is where I will be as long as you will be there."

Logan pulled Rory off of the floor and into a hug. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her. If she was willing to give all of that up for him them he was willing to give it all up for her.

"Ace you don't have to worry about moving to California because I am going to be right here for you no matter what. I can find another job if I have to but I want to be here for you and our kids."

Rory was shocked. She knew that she was willing to do anything to make this work but she did not know he felt the same way. Her hands locked behind his neck and she pulled him into another kiss. Together they were going to try to make this work. They were going to try to be the family that they never had.

Logan cleaned up the mess that they had made while Rory went to the bedroom to get something. Logan was in love with her and she was in love with him again. Even if he had to work for his father for the rest of his life he would just so he could be with her. She meant more to him than a fight with his father. There was a new light in her eyes that he never wanted to see fade and he hoped his kids would look at him the same way she did.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted his thoughts.

"Logan can you get that?"

"Of course."

Logan walked to the door to answer it. After pulling back the door he found his father towering over the entrance.

"Dad…"

"Logan what is going on?"

Rory came out from the bedroom to find Mitchum Huntzberger in her doorway. She walked up to Logan and put her arm around his waist and he placed his arm around her. Her baby bump had grown and was very apparent to Mitchum who was still waiting for an answer.

"Do you want to come in?" Rory did not want him there but she did not want to be rude.

Mitchum did not say anything but he entered their home.

"When did you…?"

"Find out? The day Logan proposed to me."

"Logan you proposed? Are you two married?"

"No dad she turned me down and then she told me a few day later. It all came as a surprise."

"So she is having your baby?"

"Babies dad. We're having twins."

"What about your job in San Francisco? Do you need a position here now?"

"I was going to talk to you about that later but I would like to have a job here so I can be with her and my kids. I need to call San Francisco and let them know."

"Rory I don't know what to say. I guess congratulations and I am sorry about everything. I was wrong and you and my son deserve each other."

"Thanks."

Rory was shocked. This was the man that told her she was not cut out to be a journalist and the same man whose wife told her she was not good enough for her son, congratulating her on having his grandkids. It was widely out of character for him to say something like that or to be squirming in any situation. He was very uncomfortable and would not look at Rory at all.

"So dad is there anything else?"

He thought for a moment.

"Logan you need to tell your mother."

"Dad…"

"I called her and she doesn't believe me, actually I didn't believe me either until I saw Rory."

"I don't think that is such a good idea…"

"Logan I need you to do this. Please?"

"Alright where is she today?"

"She is at home Honor is visiting and she has some news for us too. I will see you and Rory for dinner tonight then and I promise Rory will be very welcomed unlike the last time. Now I need to get to work. Dinner will start at six so please be there on time you know how your mother can get Logan. Good bye."

Mitchum turned around and walked out the door. He was quick with his motions and once he got to the car he left immediately.

"So I guess this means we are going to dinner at my house."

**A/N: Another short chapter but I promise this just means the next one is being started. I appreciate all of the comments and LOVE the feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

Rory walked outside and sat down on the porch steps. Logan followed her outside and stood behind her.

"Ace?"

"That was your dad Logan."

"Yeah Ace that was my dad."

"He just invited me to dinner."

"Actually I believe he invited us to dinner."

"Logan do you know what this means?"

"That we are going to eat dinner at my parent's house."

"Ha ha. Seriously Logan your parents hate me and now your dad is inviting me to dinner. This should be fun!"

"Ace if it gets bad we leave alright. I will not sit by tonight and watch my family grill you. I promise that is will be fine now I need to call San Francisco and let them know that I am not coming. Are you going to be okay for a few minutes?"

Rory just nodded. She knew that Logan would protect her from them tonight but who was going to protect them from her? She promised herself if she ever met with them again she would let them have a piece of her mind. These were the people that almost ruined her life and her relationship with her mom and now she was just going to show up for dinner. Rory got up and walked inside. Logan was in the kitchen on the phone. She went into her room and grabbed her cell phone. She flipped through the contacts and found her mother's number. She sat there and debated if she should call her. Rory knew she was with Luke and a phone call like this could ruin their day. She put her phone down and sprawled out on the bed. If she couldn't talk to her mom then she was going to at least take a nap.

Logan woke Rory up at four in the afternoon.

"Good morning sunshine." Logan bent down and kissed Rory on the forehead. "I think you should start getting ready for tonight Ace."

Rory sat up and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Do I really have to go?"

Logan smirked.

"Yeah you have to go Ace."

"But I don't wanna." Rory whined as if she was a child.

Logan took her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Get ready Ace your going."

"Fine but I don't have to be happy about it!"

"I would never ask you to be no go!"

Rory got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and then went to grab a towel and her robe. After grabbing these she walked back into the bathroom and started to take off her clothes.

She had to visit the doctor again this week It would be the fourth time she would see her children. She looked in the mirror and saw not a baby bump but a baby mountain. She knew she was going to get big especially carrying twins but she never thought it was going to happen this fast. She guessed that not showing for a while came with her body having to play catch up when she started to treat it right. Six months down and just less than three months left to go. The last time she was at the doctors she asked about her lack of baby bump, which was no longer the case. The doctor told her not to worry he said typically when you are pregnant for the first time women tend to show later than they do when they are pregnant with their second or third child. He also said that the way she was carrying the babies had a lot to do with not being able tell before she did.

Rory finished undressing and stepped into the warm shower. She let the water run down her back and onto the shower floor. In the warmth of the shower it was like time stood still. She could have stayed in the shower all night if it was not for Logan barging in and dragging her out of the shower.

She dried off and put on her bathrobe. She was disappointed that she could not spend more time in the bathroom but Logan was very persistent on checking on her. She went to her closet and look for something to wear. She had not really gone shopping for clothes that fit her right since she started to really show. Since then she had just been wearing tee shirts and stretch pants but those did not seem fitting for tonight.

"Logan!"

Logan came into the room wear just his nice black pants. With no shirt on Rory was falling even more in love with him.

"What's wrong?" Logan walked over to the closet and faced her.

"I have nothing to wear."

Logan looked into the closet and then started laughing.

"Your closet is full and you have nothing to wear? Come on Ace just pick something."

"Logan that is not what I meant I mean nothing nice fits me and I don't think sweats and a tight shirt is fitting for this occasion."

"Wait you don't have any pregnancy clothes?"

"No I just figured I would wear what I had until I needed something. Usually I have plenty of warning before something like this."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Okay it is four thirty right now if we leave in five minutes we can pick up something on the way now lets get moving!"

Rory put on a shirt and a pair of pants and packed a few bra choices so she was prepared depending on what she ended up with. She blow-dried her hair quickly while applying her make-up. She was going to have to finish it in the car but at least she had started. She grabbed a few shoe choices and then her and Logan left to find a maternity clothing store.

There were not many choices but Rory went with a low cut black dress. Logan paid while Rory changed into the dress. It was not the nicest dress but it was better than one that did not fit. It was now five twenty and they still had a ways to drive to get to his parent's house. Rory was sure that they were going to be late but Logan was determined to get there on time.

He sped down every road and luckily there were no cops out tonight. It was five forty five when he pulled into the driveway. Rory had a death grip on the seat and Logan could not help but laugh.

"Really Ace do you think I would kill you?"

Rory took a deep breath and loosened her grip.

"Never on purpose but accidents happen Logan."

Logan leaned over and kissed her.

"Well then next time I will go extra slow if that will make you feel better."

"Thanks."

Logan got out of the car and walked to Rory's door. He opened it and helped her out. They both turned and made the walk to the door. Logan rang the doorbell and a maid answered. Logan waved her off and he took Rory through the house and into the dining room.

Logan's house still amazed Rory. Her grandparents had a big house but their house failed to compare. Logan had her hand in his and was dragging her into the dining room. Rory saw Honor sitting at the table next to Josh. She looked anxious about this dinner as well. Josh was sitting next to Shira who was downing a glass of wine at the moment. Logan sat across from Josh closest to his mother and he placed Rory across from Honor and closest to the seat his father would sit in.

"So Rory you're pregnant. Congratulations."

Honor grabbed Josh's hand after saying that. Shira was trying to get another glass of wine from one of the maids. She was rather uncomfortable. There was no denying that Rory was pregnant once she walked into the room and she was not handling the news well.

"Yeah six month."

"I am so excited I am going to be an aunt. Do you know what you are having?"

Just then Mitchum walked into the room.

"Sorry I am late I got held up a bit at the office. Shall we start dinner?"

He sat down and the food was brought out to the table. They were served chicken with salad. It was a rather simple meal but Rory was grateful for simple.

"So back to my question Rory, do you know what you are having?"

Rory looked at Logan and he nodded.

"Yeah we are having a girl…"

"Fantastic!"

"I wasn't finished."

"You weren't? I thought that babies only had one gender. Wait…"

"I'm having twins. A girl AND a boy."

"Oh my congratulations guys! Have you thought of any names?"

Mitchum became intrigued at the mention of this topic.

"Yes have you two thought of any names yet?"

Logan stepped up to the plate on this question.

"Actually we decided that we were going to name them Leah Emily and Levi Richard."

"Oh Logan those are cute names. I am so happy for you guys."

Mitchum put his fork down and leaned back in his chair. Rory could see him mouth the names of her children over and over again.

"Tell me Rory how did you come up with these names?"

Mitchum leaned forward while asking his question.

"Well Logan was taking me to a doctor's appointment when he gave me a baby name book. I was going through a lot of names when Logan suggested that we look for names that start with the letter "L" like both of our names and we really liked the names Leah and Levi. Emily and Richard of course are after my grandparents for all they have done for me over the years."

Mitchum leaned back.

"Oh I see. Shira what do you think about all of this?"

Shira jerked her head to look at her husband.

"All of what? Oh Rory and Logan yeah its great."

"I meant the names dear."

"Oh yeah Emily and Richard great names."

"Actually mom Logan and Rory are naming them Leah and Levi. Emily and Richard are their middle names."

Shira didn't respond. Rory figured she was probably too drunk to understand what was going on anyway.

Everyone finished eating and the plates were cleared when Honor stood up.

"So I kind of have an announcement to make. Josh and I are pregnant. Not as pregnant as Rory is but we are having a baby too."

Honor sat down and Josh took her hand.

"Well congratulations Honor."

Mitchum was smiling as he leaned back in his seat.

"Congratulations you guys."

Rory was happy for the two of them. They had been married for a while and they were ready to be parents.

"Congrats sis."

Logan was beaming after that news.

Shira on the other hand nearly died and she decided to speak up about it.

"Are you two trying to kill me? I mean first I hear that Logan just told his father his girlfriend was pregnant over the phone, which is fine I could care less. Then you show up here tonight and Rory is about to bust over there and oh she is having twins. Then Honor dear Honor you tell your poor mother than you are also making her a grandmother. I am not old enough for this. I figured another year or two from Honor but Logan you're not even married. Not only are you not married she turned you down when you asked her to marry you and now you two are all lovey dovey because she is pregnant. Give me a break you should have dumped Rory when we told you to but no now you are stuck seeing her for at least the next eighteen years…"

"That is enough mom!" Logan stood up and threw his napkin on the table. "You said that Rory was not good enough for this family and the fact is she isn't good enough you know why? It is because she is far greater than this family could ever hope of reaching. And yes she turned me down when I proposed earlier but that was because I told her to move with me to California and be my wife. I told her that she either married me or we were over and she was scared. Don't sit here and insult my girlfriend and the mother of my children…"

"Logan don't speak to your mother like that!"

"Shut up dad. I am tired of hearing the both of you trash Rory. You have a choice either shut up and be happy for us or watch us walk out of your lives with our children forever!"

"Me too!" Honor was standing up across from Rory. "You guys didn't think Josh was good enough for me when we started dating and then Rory came along and she became the scapegoat and I will not stand for it any longer. Treat her with some respect please!"

"Both of you sit down! I will not stand for this in my house. Now your mother was wrong for saying that but she does have some good points. Rory are you going to marry my son?"

Rory's face turned bright red.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to marry my son?"

"Yes."

"You do?" Logan sat down and looked at her.

"Of course I want to I just don't know if I can."

"But there is a chance that if I was to ask you that you would say yes?"

"Yeah but lets talk about this later."

"So you want to marry him correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I am happy for the both of you and you too Honor and eventually your mother will come around..."

"No I won't"

"Don't listen to her. Now you all can leave but I want to have dinner again with all of you in one week. Honor, Logan I will call you both with the details and Rory I want a picture of those babies."

**A/N: I know that this is a weird place to leave the story but I couldn't continue without going too far so I stopped here and will be writing like crazy to finish the next part soon. I hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rory and Logan got up and started to walk away when they heard Honor call.

"Hey Rory, Logan wait up."

They turned around and saw Honor toting Josh behind her running toward them.

"Hey how about us four going out and celebrating?"

"Celebrating what Honor?"

"Well we could celebrate the fact that we made it through dinner or we could celebrate the new additions to the Huntzberger clan!"

"Hey I am all for that can we Logan?"

Logan looked at the two girls who meant the most to him in his life and could not say no.

"Alright but not too late."

Honor and Rory celebrated and then started to walk towards the door.

"Women aye Logan."

"Can't live with them but can't live without them. Believe me I tried."

The four of them walked out to their cars.

"So where do you want to go Honor since this was your idea?"

"Well I know this really great bar down the street."

Logan and Josh started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"A bar really sis? You're pregnant and I don't know about Josh but I am not taking Rory to a bar."

"I'm not taking you to a bar Honor try again."

"Well do you have any ideas Logan?"

"It was you're idea Honor."

"Your turned down the bar idea."

"How about we get ice cream?" Rory knew it sounded stupid but she really wanted ice cream right now and all they were doing was arguing.

"Ice cream works for me. Does that work for you Logan or are you not willing to take Rory to an ice cream pallor either?"

"Just get in the car I know a place."

Honor and Josh got in their car and waited for Rory and Logan to lead the way.

"What was my sister thinking a bar really?"

"Logan this is her first baby and she probably just found out cut her some slack."

"Would you want me to cut you some slack if you wanted to go to a bar pregnant?"

"That is different."

"How is that?"

"I would be carrying your kids not Josh's. It was an honest mistake so lay off."

"Alright Ace. Jeeze Ace you are getting a little hormonal."

"Do you really want to go there right now? I am six months pregnant with twins we aren't married and I am being questioned about that daily. I cannot fit into my old clothes and I am tried all of the time. You want to see hormonal I can give you hormonal so watch it!"

"Okay I'm sorry. So you want ice cream?"

"Yes."

The rest of the ride was silent which was more than okay with the both of them. The ice cream pallor was small but it had over fifty flavors so Rory was happy.

"Hi do you know what you want to order?"

"Um I will have a small vanilla cone and…Ace what do you want?"

"Lets see I want a waffle cone the one dipped in chocolate with the sprinkles on it with a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of mint chocolate chips with rainbow sprinkles on that oh and gummy bears."

"Make that too it sounds so good."

"Alright do you want something Josh?"

"I will have a plain vanilla cone."

"Okay so we want two plain vanilla cones for the men and a cone of crap for the ladies."

"Is that all?"

"I believe it is."

"Alright your total is 17.68."

Logan handed his a twenty.

"Keep the change."

They got their ice cream and sat down at a table inside.

"Honor you will not believe what Logan said to me one the way over here…"

"Not this again."

"Yes this again."

"What did he say?"

"He called me hormonal."

"Oh no he didn't."

"Yeah he did."

"Yes and I already got chewed out for that so can we move on please?"

Honor and Rory laughed.

"We are just giving you a hard time so chill."

"Easy for you to say you never had Rory chew off your head before."

"No but that is because I don't say stupid things to her like you tend to do."

"Ha Ha. Josh has Honor chewed off your head before?"

"All the time."

"I think that girls just chew off guys head and that's it…"

"That is so not true Logan I have chewed off Paris' head before."

"That doesn't count she is Paris."

"What about when I fight with my mom? Or my grandparents? Or classmates? I even got upset with that person who stole my study tree."

"Wow and I rest my case."

"Girls fight with each other just not all the time."

"What ever you say Ace."

Rory stuck her tongue out at him and then looked back at her ice cream. She had eaten all of the gummy bears and sprinkles along with a good portion of the mint chocolate chip ice cream but she just wasn't hungry anymore.

"I don't want anymore."

"Then throw it out Ace."

"But the starving children in Africa."

"Really Ace. I don't think this ice cream is going to make that much of a difference in Africa right now."

"Logan."

"Fine don't throw it away just let it melt."

"Or you could eat it."

"Ace."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"How is me eating your ice cream going to help anyone?"

"It won't be wasted."

"You shouldn't have ordered that much then."

"Logan just eat it for Rory."

"Yeah do what your big sister says."

"Fine." Logan took her ice cream and started to work on eating it. "I never thought I would say this but I hate ice cream!"

Honor and Rory laughed.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Can I have one more lick please?"

"Of this?" Logan pointed to her ice cream cone.

"Yeah."

"You want one more lick of this? Well I don't know Ace you see I have this attachment to this ice cream now and I am not sure if it likes you any more and I don't want to hurt its feelings."

"Just give me the ice cream."

Logan held the cone near her face and Rory went to lick it when Logan smashed it into her face.

"Logan!"

"Opps, it slipped."

"Seriously!"

Logan could not help but laugh. Honor and Josh were laughing too and Rory was trying really hard to be mad.

"So do you think we can throw it away now?"

Rory took what was left of the cone in her hand.

"I don't know I think I need to do this first."

Rory took her fist full of ice cream and smashed it into Logan's face.

"Ace!"

"It slipped."

They all busted out laughing. Honor went and got some napkins and Logan and Rory cleaned off their faces.

"I think we can throw it away now."

Logan got up and threw away the napkins and the remnants of the cone. The rest of the night went smoothly. They all left the ice cream pallor around eight thirty and Logan dropped Rory off at her mom's house afterwards. He kissed her good night after he walked her to the door.

"So after your doctor's appointment I will have my stuff moved into our new house and then we can move in. What do you think about that?"

Rory kissed him again.

"Its perfect! Good night Logan."

"Good night Ace."

Rory went inside and leaned on the closed door. It felt right being with Logan and she hoped her felt the same way.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how did everything go tonight?"

Her mother's voice startled her.

"It went fine? I am not really sure how to describe tonight. It was a new experience and I get to repeat it next week."

"Wait next week?" Lorelai was stunned. "You got invited back?"

"Yeah and by Mitchum too."

"Well throw me a party and call me surprised! You have got to be kidding me."

"Part of me wished I was mom. Oh and you will never guess the news we got tonight."

"What was it?"

"Honor, Logan's sister, is pregnant too."

"No way!"

"Way."

"Then I guess it turned out to be one grand evening after all."

"Not quite but for a Huntzberger meal I guess it was pretty great."

"So you have your next doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah about that we need to talk."

"Oh no what is it."

"I think you should sit down for this one."

"Alright but just remember I don't take bad news well."

"So I asked Logan to move in with me."

"That's great but I think this place is a little small…"

"I know that is why tomorrow after my doctor's appointment we, Logan and I that is, are moving into the new house."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about this?"

"It was my idea. I am really excited about it but how do you feel?"

"I'm fine with it." Tears were welling up in her eyes she really was happy for her daughter but she always missed her when she was gone and this time it could be for good. "Really I am."

"Mom don't cry you are going to make me cry."

"I can't help it. I'm sorry this is suppose to be happy and I'm ruining it."

"No mom its fine I'm sad too but I will be just down the street."

"I know I just don't want you to leave."

"Mom…"

"Daughter…"

Rory sat next to her mom on the couch and they hugged. It was a sad night at the Gilmore house but it was not an unhappy sad it was a grateful sad. They had many years together and even though they hit their rough patches the world moved on and was carrying them to the next step in their lives.

Lorelai woke Rory up early. If this was going to be their last morning together she was going to send her daughter off right.

"Rise and shine Rory the earth says 'Hello'."

Rory groaned and pulled the covers over her head. The earth might have been saying hello but al Rory wanted it to say was goodnight. She was up with her mom for a good portion of the night and then when she finally tried to go to sleep she had to deal with the twins kicking her. This was not a good morning for Rory.

"Rory wake up!"

Lorelai kept shaking her until she finally gave up. She pulled the covers off her head and sat up.

"Well good morning sleepy head."

Rory glared at her mother.

"It may be morning but I don't see what is so good about it!"

Lorelai pulled Rory out of bed.

"Get dressed we have a lot to do today."

Rory groaned again but she got up and got dressed in some sweats and a tee-shirt. She knew her mom wanted to spend the day with her but couldn't the day have started at ten? Rory walked into the kitchen where he mom was finishing a cup of coffee.

"Alright I'm up now what?"

"Well I thought we would start the day by going to Luke's and eating breakfast. Then we will go shopping for clothes that actually fit you. Then I was thinking we would come back here and take a lap around town…"

"I hope you mean a driving lap because I am not sure about walking a lap."

"Of course. And by the time we are finished with that I figured Logan would be here to pick you up. So what do you think?"

"Yeah yeah lets go."

Rory walked out to the car followed by her mother. Lorelai was chipper and beaming.

"Mom?"

"Yeah hon?"

"How many cup of coffee have you had already?"

"Four why?"

"That explains it. No coffee when we get to Luke's."

"What?"

"You heard me no coffee I am cutting you off for your own good."

"You can't do that I am YOUR mother not the other way around."

"Do you want me to bring Luke into this?"

"No." Lorelai was pouting. She only drank the coffee so she could get going this morning. If she was truly cut off this was going to be a very long day.

When they got to Luke's there was barely anyone there. They sat at their usual table and Luke came out to greet them.

"Good morning." Luke gave Lorelai a kiss. "So she wants coffee what do you want Rory?"

"No, no coffee for mom."

"Are you sure Rory? She always has coffee."

"She already had four cups."

"Lorelai!"

"I was tired it called to me. It begged me to drink it. It was all like 'drink me' I had to."

"So water for her and for you Rory?"

"I will have orange juice. I decided I am going to save my one cup of coffee for later." Rory smirked at her mom.

"Smart girl. So what do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes and bacon for both of us."

"Alright that will be right out."

"So are you excited about today?"

"Which part of today mom?"

"The part with me of course… but seriously you and Logan together again this is a big deal kid."

"I know and I am excited. It is a big step but I am glad that we are taking it now rather than later. So where are we going shopping?"

"I know a few places."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Well you know what we are shopping for I'm just not going to tell you where."

"I guess I can deal with that."

"I figured."

Luke brought out their breakfast and Rory allowed her mother to get a cup of his coffee to go. They both got in the Jeep and Lorelai started to drive.

Rory was anxious about where her mom was taking her. Her mother had an acquired taste for clothing and Rory was not sure it would suit her needs.

Rory was a little surprised when Lorelai pulled into her mother's driveway.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Oh I have to pick something up really quickly before we go."

"And you didn't mention it to me because?"

"I didn't want to hear you complain."

"Good point. Do I have to get out?"

"They are your grandparents what do you think."

"Fine."

They got out and walked to the door. Lorelai rang the doorbell and a new maid opened the door.

"Hello is Mrs. Gilmore expecting you?"

"No but I am her daughter Lorelai and this is her granddaughter Rory."

"Rose who is it?" Emily lightly shoved her maid out of the way. "Lorelai, Rory what a surprise. Why are you here?"

"I just have to grab something and then we will be going."

"Well come on in." Emily opened the door and led them into the house.

Emily led them into the living room.

"SURPRISE!"

Rory almost fell to the floor in shock. Her mother and grandmother had worked together to pull off a surprise baby shower for her.

"Mom!"  
"Are you surprised?"

"Yeah. I thought you said we were going shopping and taking laps…"

"Taking laps Lorelai what is she talking about?"

"Nothing mom it was a lie so I could get her here without her being suspicious."

"Well come on in Rory sit down and lets get this shower started."

Rory sat down in a chair. There were tons of women here, some from the DAR and others from her school, there were even the women from Stars Hallow there.

"So Rory dear what do you want to do first?"

Rory sat amazed at al that had just happened.

"I'm not sure I have never been to one of these things bef… Ouch." Rory bent over in pain.

"Rory, Rory what's wrong?"

"I think I just had a contraction."

"That's silly Rory you're not due for another three months its probably nothing." Emily tried to laugh it off nervously.

"I don't think so grandma. I did some reading on multiple births and I am at a higher risk of having preterm labor."

"Well what do you want to do?"

All the guest were silent. They were frozen in their places and no one dared to move.

"I think I should go to the hospital."

"Alright Rory lets go." Lorelai helped Rory out of the chair and back out to the car. Rory was putting on her seatbelt when she felt it again. There was something wrong and she was hoping that she had enough time to make it to the hospital.

**A/N: So I am going to be working very hard to decide where to go next with this story. I will make no promises but I will try to get the next chapter out by the end of this week maybe sooner depending on how I feel. Thanks for all of the comments it makes writing go by much faster when you know there are people wanting to read what you write! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rory wasn't sure how long it took to get to the hospital all that she knew was once she was there she was placed in a room in under three minutes. There were nurses all over her trying to get blood samples placing monitors on her and talking to her about what was going on. Rory was scared but they tried to reassure her that there was nothing to be worried about. Once Rory's doctor arrived all of the nurses cleared out.

"So you just couldn't wait until our appoint today huh?" The doctor was joking but Rory was not amused.

"So it seems here that you went into premature labor. Your chart says the nursing staff gave you some medication that will hopefully stop the contractions. Tell me have you felt any contractions in the last ten minutes?"

"No."

"Well then that is good news. You are not going to be having the babies today luckily but I am not sure if you are going to make it the entire nine months."

"Is that going to effect them in any way? Are they going to be normal if they come early?"

"Yeah they will be normal. As long as we get you as close to their due date as possible they should be fine. So I will be right back to check on you I just have to check on another patient so I will be right back. If you need anything just call one of the nurses and they will take care of it for you."

The doctor left and Lorelai stood up and walked over to Rory.

"So that was eventful huh? The surprise baby shower shocked you right into labor!"

"I doubt that. So what do you think happened after I left?"

"I don't know but knowing Emily she probably had the party without you."

"Yeah. Did you call Logan?"

"I did when they were getting you into your room he said he was on his way."

"Mom."

"Yeah Honey?"

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? The doctor said that everything is fine. You're going to be alright."

"I know but what if it happens again and the contractions don't stop? I am only a little over six months pregnant. I just want everything to be okay."

"Rory it will be. It was just a scare you are going to be just fine and so are the twins."

"I would make you promise but I know that wouldn't do anything."

"If it will make you feel better than I promise."

"Thanks mom. If you don't mind I think I am going to take a nap okay?"

"That's fine."

Rory closed her eyes and Lorelai walked out of the room. She needed to call her mother to let her know everything was okay then she had to make a couple more calls. It was going to be a long day.

Rory opened her eyes to see Logan sleeping in a chair. She sat up and watched him. He was so peaceful when he slept. She saw Logan shift a little and then wake up.

"Hi Ace."

"Hi Logan."

"So how are you?" Logan stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I heard you tried to evict our twins before their lease was up."

"Well you know me I can't read a contract for anything." Rory took Logan's hand. "I'm glad you came."

"You couldn't keep me away even if you tried. So any word on how long you are here for?"

"No I saw the doctor and he said I was fine but then I fell asleep."

"So you have no idea."

"Pretty much."

Just then the doctor came into the room.

"Ah I see you have finally woken up. I came in here earlier but you were sound asleep so I let you rest."

"So Doc any word on how long Rory is here for?" Logan was anxious about the answer.

"Well she should be fine to go home soon but I need to talk to the both of you about what happened today."

"Alright." Logan squeezed Rory's hand.

""So Rory went into premature labor and as the both of you know that could have been very dangerous for the twins. Now we were lucky and got the contractions to stop. I just want to tell you that this was not your fault Rory but with multiples this is very common. So here is the deal I want Rory to stay off her feet. That means bed rest. If you can do that I think that the twins due date will be right around late September or early October like it was suppose to be. Originally it was predicted that your due date was October eighth I am thinking that you will have the twins anywhere from September 18th through the eighth of October. If they are born in that time period or even a tad bit before they will be fine. Basically all that needs to be done is that Rory needs to be on bed rest everyday until the babies come. Now this is not just restricted to the bed she just has to be off her feet. Any questions?"

"Is there any amount of time that I can be off of bed rest?"

"That is a good question. Yes you can walk around and stuff but the less time you spend on your feet the better. I want you to only be on your feet if it is necessary and stay out of stressful situations."

"What are the risks if she doesn't follow your instructions, which she will, but I am just curious."

"Well she runs the risk of miscarriage or premature birth which can end in the twins being born before they are ready which can result in death. My recommendation is just to do what I say."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem I am going to sign the release papers and then I will get a nurse to help you guys out of here."

"Thank you again."

The doctor walked out of the door.

"So I already talked to my dad and I will be working at home starting tomorrow. You are my number one priority."

"Logan you don't have to do that I can just stay with my mom."

"Ace I want to do it. I want to be there for you and your mom has to work and now I can do it from home."

"Logan…"

"Ace I am doing it and that's final."

"Alright."

A nurse came in with a wheelchair and helped Rory out to Logan's car. Lorelai had seen them roll through the waiting room and she followed them out.

"So I guess this is it huh?"

Logan walked away for a moment he knew better than to stay for a Gilmore moment.

"Yeah I guess so. But I am just down the road."

"So is this an invitation to come over once and a while?"

"Really mom once and a while you know you will visit like every other day."

"Probably. So I guess that this is not goodbye just until we meet again?"

"Yeah something like that."

**A/N: so I know that this was not a long chapter and it was early (yay) but I had to write today and my test got moved back so I had some time. I hope you like it PLEASE review I love to read the comments oh and leave a comment about when you want the due date to be. I have no ideas but maybe you can help me choose. Thanks and I am working on getting the next chapter out soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

It was a short ride back to the house. Logan helped Rory out of the car and into the house. Rory sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Logan sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So this was not how I was planning this day to go."

Rory turned the volume down and put her head on his chest. "Ya think. I cannot believe that I ended up in the hospital today. One minute I was at my baby shower and the next…"

"You had a baby shower today?"

"Yeah my grandma and mom put it together." Rory lifted her head. "You didn't know?"

"No I feel left out."

"Well you really shouldn't I was there for a few minutes before I had to leave. That reminds me I need to call my grandmother."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah I need to tell her that I am fine." Rory went to get up so she could grab her cell phone when Logan pulled her back on the couch. "Hey what was that for?"

"Bed rest ring any bells?"

"The doctor said that I could still move around."

"He also said that the less time you spent on your feet the better it is for the twins. Stay here and I will grab your phone." Logan got up and grabbed her phone. "Here." He tossed it to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I am going to order something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Well…" Rory knew what she wanted but it was going to be a little hard to get. "I could really go for a burger from Luke's."

"Okay let me work my magic Ace. Is there anything else you want from Stars Hallow while I am at it?"

Rory thought for a minute. "I want fries and a cup of his coffee I never got my cup today."

"I will get you the fries but coffee is definitely out of the question tonight."

"What?" Rory pouted.

"Last time you had coffee at night you complained of the twins moving and not being able to sleep. Therefore I will not get you coffee anytime after four."

"Fine."

Logan walked into the kitchen and Rory dialed her grandmother's number.

The phone rang once before her grandmother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi grandma."

"Rory how are you?"

"I am fine now. Has anyone called you?"

"Your mother called me once but she didn't really give me any details. All she said was that you were doing fine and that you would call me later. What happened?"

"Well I went into preterm labor but they got the contractions to stop. The twins are fine but I am on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy just to be sure."

"What? You poor thing. Who is going to take care of you?"

"Logan is. He talked to his dad and starting tomorrow he is working from home. He said that he was going to care for me. I told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted."

"That Logan is quite a catch Rory."

"He seems to be doesn't he? So is there anything else you want to know?"

There was a brief pause.

"Well there is nothing I want to know but I need to tell you something."

"Alright."

"Now don't get mad at me…"

"I won't."

"Well after you left the baby shower I thought it would be rude for me to ask all of the guest to leave. I mean they had all taken time out of their schedules to be there so we finished the party."

"Without me?"

"Yeah. I felt bad but the show must go on Rory. These were all busy women. But I promise I will throw you another one later."

"It's fine grandma. I enjoyed the part of the party I was there for and I am glad that you finished the party."

"Oh good then would you mind if your grandfather and I dropped off your gifts later this week?"

"That is fine. How about you do that Thursday evening and then you can stay for dinner. It will be you two Logan and I. I might be able to get mom to come too."

"That would be wonderful. Well I will see you then. Goodbye Rory."

"Goodbye Grandma."

Rory tossed her phone on the coffee table and took a deep breath. She didn't want to invite them to dinner but she wanted to be nice. Logan came in and sat next to her.

"What was that all about?"

Rory placed her hands on her stomach.

"Well first off my grandmother had my baby shower without me…"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope she finished the party without the babies."

"That's Emily Gilmore for you."

"Yeah."

"What else?"

"Oh and my grandparents are coming over for dinner on Thursday."

"Ace."

"It's not that bad. Oh and you have to call your parents."

"Really Ace? Can't I just send them a telegram or something?"

"No. Just do it."

"Fine." Logan kissed Rory. It would have lasted longer but it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is that?"

Logan smiled and got up.

"Logan seriously?"

"It's a delivery Ace chill out." Logan answered the door. "Come on in she is waiting for you."

Logan led the way into the living room where Rory saw her mother.

"MOM! Logan you didn't."

"I did Ace. I thought it would be nice if your mom came over tonight."

"Thank you!"

Lorelai walked over to the couch handing the food to Logan and hugged her daughter.

"Are you surprised?"

"Yeah but it's a good surprise."

"I'm glad. Logan even said I could spend the night."

"He did? He is so sweet."

"I know. I had to beg my mom to let me come but she finally gave in."

"Well I am glad. We are going to have so much fun!"

"Oh that reminds me I brought movies!"

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"What movies?"

"Well I choose around a theme. I brought Baby's day out, 3 Men and a baby, Look who's talking, and Baby Momma. Pick one."

"I would have to say Baby Mamma. It's a personal favorite of mine. I just love Tina Fey."

"Who doesn't?"

"Did you bring the food?"

"Right here Ace." Logan handed her a tray with her meal on it and then handed her a glass of water.

"You have great service here."

"It's new but I kind of like it."

"Do you want anything Lorelai?" Logan didn't see anything in the bag for her but he was willing to share.

"No I ate before I came but thank you."

"No problem just let me know if you guys need anything."

"Wait you're leaving?" Rory seemed sad.

"No I'm not leaving I'm just going to do some work in the other room and then I am going to bed. I figured that you and your mom wanted some mother daughter time tonight."

"Alright but I'll miss you."

"As will I." He bent over and kissed her and then walked out of the room.

"He really loves you Rory."

"I think I really love him too."

Lorelai's jaw dropped.

"No way. A few months ago you walked away from him and now you're in love? Tell me something if you weren't pregnant would you have walked away?"

"Yes, and it would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"What would you have done about it?"

"I don't know. I think I would have gone after him I just don't know if it would have been too late."

"Well aren't you glad that you don't have to worry about any of that?"

"Yeah I am."

"So do you think he is going to ask you to marry him anytime soon?"

"I told him when the babies were born but I think if he asked sooner I would say yes."

"You do?"

"Yeah. This is it mom. He is the one and the only one. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I was scared before about settling but I am not settling with him. He is my soul mate. I am his Yin and he is my Yang. We were made for each other and I was too stupid to see that before and now given this second chance with him I am not going to do anything to screw it up…" Logan walked into the room and just leaned on the doorframe. "Can I help you?"

"You know I can hear everything you are saying in the kitchen right?"

A smiled covered Rory's now crimson face.

"Actually I didn't."

"Well Yin…" He came over to the couch and got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Since the day I met you I have known you were the one for me…" He opened the box and revealed the ring that he had shown her once before. "After your graduation I thought I would never see you again but I hoped I would. I was going to wait until I was certain before I asked you again but Rory Gilmore, the Yin to my Yang, my soul mate, my one and only, will you marry me?"

A/N: So I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger here but isn't that the only way to end a chapter? I was going to finish it but I am supposed to be studying for a test and well I'm not. So I am going to study now and expect another chapter VERY soon.

**-Katie**


	16. Chapter 16

Rory struggled to find the words she wanted to say. Her eyes welled up with tears and her hands came to her mouth.

"Logan I…Yes. Yes I will marry you." She put her hand out so Logan could slip on the ring. "It's beautiful Logan."

"I know. Just like you." He stood up and kissed his fiancé. "Now if you don't mind I am going to let you finish your girls night with you mother and we can celebrate later." Logan walked back into the kitchen and Rory turned to her mom.

"What do you think?"

Her mom just smiled as tear ran down her face.

"Let's just say you're braver than I am kid."

Thursday came too fast. Logan had cooked a beautiful meal and had just set it out when there was a knock on the door. Rory had debated not dressing up but even bed rest would not serve as an excuse for her grandparents. Logan rushed in and opened the door before Rory could even think of getting up. He took their coats and then walked them into the living room where Rory was still seated.

"Well good evening Rory." Her grandfather came in and gave her a hug. Emily followed behind him and did the same. Each of them took one of the two chairs in the room and Logan joined Rory on the couch taking her hand.

"Well grandma, grandpa we have some exciting new for the both of you." Rory looked at Logan and he nodded for her to continue. "We're engaged!"

"Congratulations Rory. You too Logan. When did this happen?" Emily's face had lit up and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"The night I came back from the hospital. My mom was here visiting and then he got down on one knee and asked. It was very sweet."

"So when are you having the wedding?" Emily could not resist the chance to ask.

"Well we haven't thought about it yet. I want to wait until I have the twins and then at least a few months after that. So I really don't know grandma."

"Well if you don't mind I think I am going to start looking around for some wedding planners so that when you do decide we can get the ball rolling on wedding plans."

"That's fine."

"Well dinner is ready if you want to follow me into the kitchen so we can eat."

Logan got to his feet and then turned to help Rory up. The bigger she got the harder it was for her to get up from sitting. They all went into the kitchen where Logan had set the table for them to eat.

"I'm sorry about not being able to eat in a dining room but that was one thing this house lacks."

"Hey don't insult my…our house. It has feelings too!"

"It's quite all right Logan I like the feel of your house." Richard took a seat next to Emily and across from Logan.

Dinner was over before they knew it and after Logan helped Richard carry in the gifts from the shower Richard and Emily excused themselves. It was a pleasant dinner and Rory was glad she had invited them over although she was not planning on doing it again any time soon.

"So that was quite an evening huh Ace?" Logan dropped his body into the couch.

"It was nice though."

"Yeah that's true. Look at all of this stuff Ace."

"I know. Do you want to start opening it?"

Logan could have cared less about what they had gotten from the baby shower but he knew that Rory wanted to open the presents.

"Sure." He grabbed a box and handed it to Rory. "This one is from Sookie."

Rory started to peel off the tape from the wrapping paper.

"Really Ace just rip it."

"But the wrapping paper is cute."

"Ace."

"Fine."

She ripped it open and saw two Podee hands free baby bottles and two personalized onesies with the names Leah and Levi printed on them. Awe they are so cute. She held them up to get a better look and them. Logan grabbed the bottle and started to read the packaging.

"So this bottle lets you feed a baby without using your hands."

"Seriously?"

"That is what the box says."

"Let me see." She grabbed the box from Logan and started to read. "These are so cool. Sookie really knows how to pick baby stuff."

"Yeah she does."

They finished opening all of the gifts before they both fell asleep on the couch.

When Rory woke up she was alone in bed. She rolled over to look at the clock. It was nine in the morning. Logan must have carried her into their room sometime after they fell asleep. She stretched and sat up. There was a note on his pillow. She grabbed it and opened it.

_Ace,_

_I had to make a quick run to the office. Hopefully I will be back before you wake up but if not don't do anything stupid. There are Waffles in the microwave. Just Relax and I will be home soon._

_Oh and I love you!_

_-Logan_

Rory got up and walked into the kitchen. After reading the note waffles started to sound really good. She opened the microwave and found the plate inside. She took the plate over to the counter and then went to the refrigerator to find the syrup. She was very disappointed that there was none. She went back to her waffles to sulk. How did Logan expect her to eat waffles without syrup? She pushed the plate of waffles aside and walked back to their room. She wanted waffles but not without syrup. She sat down on the bed and started to cry. There was no reason for her tears yet they came.

Logan walked in to find the house relatively quite. Maybe she had not gotten up. He walked into the kitchen to find the waffles on the counter apparently he was wrong. Rory had been up yet she passed up homemade waffles. It was not like Rory to just leave food lying around. He put the waffles back into the microwave and went into the bedroom to see what was going on.

"Ace?" He pushed the door open and found her sitting on the bed crying. He rushed to her and pulled her hands away from her face.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kept sobbing.

"Ace what is wrong? Did something happen when I was gone? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then what happened? Why are you crying?"

She drew a deep breath in.

"There is no syrup for the waffles and I am hungry."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Come here."

Logan lifted Rory into his arms and carried her into the living room. Her placed her on the couch and went into the kitchen. He went to the fridge to see that there was no syrup in there. He then went into the cabinet and found a bottle. He took the waffles and drenched them in syrup and brought the plate to Rory.

"Is this better?"

She took the plate and nodded.

Is this was what Logan had to look forward to it was going to be a long few months.

A/N: So I just realized that this is the sixteenth chapter and Rory still has three months to go in the pregnancy. I am going to do my best to make the birth happen within the next two chapters. I think everybody has waiting long enough so its time to meet Leah and Levi. I will get those chapters out soon so check back. Please review to let me know it you want anything else in the next chapters and I will try to do what I can!

-Katie


	17. Chapter 17

Rory woke up in a tad bit of pain. In the last couple of days her back had been hurting but it was nothing too serious. Logan was already out of bed and making breakfast. That gave Rory enough time to get into the bathroom and start a shower before Logan could protest. The twins were due any day now and today was her birthday and all Logan was going to allow her to do is lay in bed. Rory found bed rest to be fun for the first few days, Logan waited on her hand and foot and she enjoyed it. It was after two weeks that she started to get annoyed. Logan started to hover and he would limit the time she was allowed to walk around.

She understood that Logan was nervous but it was getting old. Never in her life had she wanted to go run but after a few weeks of bed rest and Logan's hovering she craved it more than anything and today would be no exception.

Rory sat up and put her feet on the floor. It was good to feel the carpet beneath her toes. She got on her feet and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started to undress. Logan heard the water running and he came in to investigate.

"Ace what are you doing out of bed?" Logan went to the shower and turned the water off. "It's your birthday you should be relaxing."

"I was going to be relaxing while taking a shower." Rory walked to the shower and turned the water back on.

"Ace go back to bed I will bring you breakfast in a minute." Logan turned off the water again.

"Logan I want to take a shower." She reached around him and turned the water on.

"Ace…"

"Logan if you turn that water off…" Rory stopped. There was something dripping down her leg. She looked down and saw a clear liquid slowly making its way down her leg. "Logan…"

"What's wrong Ace?" He didn't seem to notice the water now pooling on the floor.

"I think my water just broke."

"Oh my goodness Ace we need to get you to the hospital." Logan started to run around collecting things.

"Yeah I am going to take my shower now." Rory walked past him and got into the shower.

"Ace we have to go."

"Logan relax just because my water broke doesn't mean that I am going to give birth right away. Call the hospital and tell them what happened. Then call my mom and my doctor and tell them to meet us at the hospital. After that I will be out of the shower and we can grab the bag I have packed and we can go."

"Alright." Logan rushed out of the bathroom leaving Rory alone.

Rory took her time in the shower. It was the first time she didn't have Logan breathing down her neck to get back to bed. Logan was busy making phone calls so she had sometime. When she finished with her shower she grabbed her towel and went into her room and grabbed some clothes to put on. She put on an old tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She had grabbed her bag and had started to walk out into the living room when she felt her first contraction. It was mild but it was still painful. It didn't last too long so she finished walking out without calling Logan.

When he saw her he took the bag and helped her out to the car.

"So your mother is on the way. Your doctor was already at the hospital and there is a room waiting for us. Anything else?"

"Is some one calling my grandparents?"

"Your mom said she would take care of that."

"How about your family?"

"That I did not do."

"Are you going to?"

"I think I will call them when you get settled."

"Okay."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Logan was too excited to talk and Rory was too uncomfortable. When they finally got to the hospital Rory was in the middle of another contraction. This one was stronger than the first one and it lasted longer too. A nurse grabbed a wheel chair and helped Rory into. By the time the contraction had stopped Rory was being dressed in a hospital gown and was in her room.

"Okay Lorelai your doctor will be right with you."

"It's Rory and thanks."

The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.

"So how do you feel?"

Logan was standing by her bed. He had a video camera in his hands and was filming their first moments in the hospital.

"I'm excited but I am very uncomfortable. I cannot wait for the twins to be out of me." Rory rubbed her stomach. "I have waited a long time to meet them."

Logan leaned down and kissed her as the nurse walked in with someone behind her.

"Hi I'm sorry to interrupt but I have some bad news."

Rory looked at Logan in panic.

"What is it?"

"Well your doctor just got called into an emergency. There was a car accident with a pregnant woman involved and they were asked to be in the room to keep the fetus stable while she is in surgery and to deliver if necessary. I am sorry to say that your doctor cannot be here for the birth."

"WHAT? No I cannot deliver without my doctor that is unacceptable."

"I'm sorry but this is Doctor Sanford. She is a very good doctor and she has delivered many babies."

"I'm sorry I am sure that she is great but she is not my doctor. I have been with my doctor this whole time. I have a difficult case I need my doctor."

"Rory I know you want your doctor but will you at least let me see how far along you are? That way I can see what needs to be done next."

Rory thought about it. As much as she wanted her doctor she just wanted this all to be over.

"Alright."

"Okay then."

She walked over to Rory as she started another contraction.

"Just breathe Rory. How long was it between her last contraction and this one?"

Logan thought for a minute.

"Maybe about five minutes."

"Has she had any pain lately?"

"No…"

"Actually my lower back really hurt this morning. Why?"

"Well I think you have been in labor longer than you think. When you are in the early stages of labor contractions can be felt as back pain. It is usually mild and you don't have to worry about going to the hospital right away. After your water breaks going to the hospital is a good idea. Right now I think you are in the middle stages of labor. You are going to start getting contractions close together and they are going to be more intense but the good news is that it will only be a little while longer before you will meet your babies. Now let me take a look. Well Rory you are about six centimeters, which means you are going to have your babies today. Do you have any questions for me?"

"When can I get an epidural? Also my doctor talked to me about having to do a C-section is there a way that I can still have a natural birth given my history?"

"I still want to wait a little bit on the epidural. I have read your file and I cannot see why you cannot do a natural birth if that is what you want. As long as there are no complications it will be fine. Anything else?"

"I think that is it for right now."

"Okay then I will be back in a little bit to see how you are doing."

"Okay thank you."

She walked out of the room and Rory grabbed Logan's hand.

"Call your parents and find my mom. She should be here by now."

"Alright but I will be right back." He kissed her and left the room as a nurse walked in.

"Okay Rory I am going to put this fetus monitor on you. This will just keep an eye on your babies to make sure everything is okay."

Rory leaned forward as the nurse secured the device.

"Alright that should do it. The next time you should see me is when we are giving you an epidural."

"So it will be a happy occasion!"

"A very happy one. I will be back in a little bit so try to get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you!"

"Thank you."

The nurse left and Rory looked up at the ceiling. She now knew what her mother felt like all those years ago when she had her. It was ironic that she would go into labor on the day she was born.

"Happy Birthday daughter!"

Rory sat up when she heard her mother.

"MOM!"

"Hi Rory. I hear payback came for a visit this morning and it said hello for me."

"Apparently."

"So how are you?" Lorelai walked over to the bed and sat down. "Did they give you the good drugs yet?"

"No Dr. Sanford wanted to wait a little bit longer."

"Who is doctor Sanford?"

"My new doctor."

"Oh. Well that sucks."

"I guess."

"So do they think you are going to have the babies today?"

"They are certain I am going to have them today."

"That's cool. You and I share a name and you and your children are going to share a birthday!"

"They are definitely Gilmore's."

"You wouldn't want it any other way! Speaking of Gilmore's your grandparents are on their way."

"Good so you did call them."

"I told Logan I would. Speaking of Logan where is he?"

"He is calling his parents."

"Are you sure you want them here?"

"No but telling them does not guarantee their attendance."

"True. So how much longer?"

"Well the doctor said that I was six centimeters. Whatever that means…"

"That means you only have four more centimeters to go Rory!"

"Is that good?"

"It means you have like an hour left."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously." Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand as she started another contraction. "Breathe Rory. I know that is the last thing you want to hear right now but just breathe."

Logan walked in as she finished her contraction.

"Okay I told my parents and Honor and they are all on their way."

"Fantastic. I think I want to get some sleep so can you turn off the lights Logan."

"Sure. You rest and your mom and I will go get some coffee and keep the people arriving busy."

"One more thing. Did either of you call my dad?"

"I did. I wasn't sure if you wanted him here. He is waiting outside. Do you want to see him?"

"Not right now mom. Maybe later."

"Alright. Have a good nap."

"I'll try."

Rory woke an hour later with a strong need to push. Logan walked over to the bed when he saw her wake.

"Are you alright Ace?" Logan took her hand and kissed it.

"Logan I need to push."

"Just wait a second Ace."

"NO Logan NOW!"

Logan ran out of the room and grabbed the nurse. They both came running into the room to find Rory in extreme pain. Her doctor came running in behind them.

"Okay breathe Rory let me look." It was a few seconds before she spoke again this time to the nurse. "Okay she is ready to deliver. Get the birthing staff in here we are going to have a baby."

The nurse ran out of the room alerting Lorelai who was standing outside.

"What is going on?"

Rory let out a groan and Lorelai rushed to her.

"Logan?"

"She is in labor."

Lorelai took her hand.

"It's okay Rory I am right here."

The staff of nurses came in and they were ready.

"Okay Rory I am going to need you to give me a big push when you feel your next contraction start. Okay?"

Rory nodded. This was it.

Rory felt the contraction start and she started to push.

"Okay count with me. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, you're doing great Rory hang in there, three, two, okay relax. Okay one more push like that and I can see your baby's head. Okay let go." Rory started to push again. "Ten, nine, eight, breathe, six, five, four, keep pushing, two, relax. I can see your baby's head one more and you will have yourself a new baby." Rory took a deep breath and started to push again.

"Okay keep going, it's almost here. Keep going, keep going and…"

A/N: And…you have to wait until the next chapter to see if the boy is older or the girl is. So when I was originally working out her due date it actually came out to be on her birthday and I thought it would be cute if they were born on her birthday. It's lame but I liked the idea and the math fit so that is how it's going. I didn't want the birth to be a long process and in doing my research I found that most twin births are really quick. Anyway review please and tell me if you want the boy or the girl to be older. I am not sure what to do. I promise I will not keep you waiting that long for the next chapter!

**-Katie**


	18. Chapter 18

"Let me introduce you to your baby boy."

The doctor held up a bloody child and Rory squeezed Logan's hand.

"Alright Logan do you want to cut his cord?"

Logan looked at Lorelai and she smiled.

"Go ahead it's your son."

Logan walked over and cut his cord. The doctor handed him off to a nurse who went to clean him up.

"Okay Rory you are going to have a few minutes of down time and then you are going to feel your contractions start again."

Rory nodded and relaxed a bit. Lorelai stood by her and brushed back her hair while Logan tried to film their baby boy. He had filmed the entire birth so far and he was not going to miss them cleaning his son.

It was three minutes before Rory started her contractions again. Levi was clean and Logan had just picked him up.

"Okay Rory I am going to need you to push again and then we will have your little girl."

Logan handed Levi back to a nurse and went back to Rory's side.

"I'm right here Ace lets do this."

Rory took Logan's hand and inhaled. Rory had barley pushed when she heard her little girl cry.

"Here is your little girl Rory." The doctor held up another blood-covered baby.

"Logan are you going to cut her cord?"

"No I think Lorelai should do it."

Lorelai looked at Logan.

"Seriously Logan?"

"Yeah she is an addition to you Gilmore girls go ahead. I don't mind."

"Go do it mom."

Lorelai released Rory's hand and went and cut her granddaughters cord. Her eyes filled up with tears as the little girl was handed to the nurses and Levi was placed in her arms. Lorelai walked over to Rory and handed Levi to her.

"Congratulations mommy happy birthday." Lorelai kissed her forehead and backed away. "I'm going to go tell everybody the good news and let your little family get settled." Lorelai walked out of the room.

Rory looked down at Levi as he slept. He was perfect and hers. Logan walked over to them with Leah in his hands.

"I don't know if you heard but Levi was a whopping six pounds even and his little sister was five pounds nine ounces." Logan handed Leah to Rory and she held both of them in her arms.

Her eyes were filling up with tears. She had waited a long time for them and she was happy she was able to hold them. Logan wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her. Rory handed Levi to him and a nurse took their camera to take of picture of them. Logan leaned down next to Rory so they would all fit in the picture.

"Well congratulation you two. I am going to leave for a bit but I will be back later to check on you. A nurse will be in later to get their names. Congratulation again." She backed out of the room as Lorelai waited to come back in.

Lorelai came in the room and went over to Rory. Rory handed Leah to her and she lightly rocked her back and forth.

"So who do you want to come in first?"

Rory looked at Logan and shrugged.

"Who all is here?"

"Well your grandparents, your dad, Honor, Luke, Logan's parents, and Sookie."

"I think dad, Luke and Sookie should come in first because they won't stay long. Then Honor and his parents, and my grandparents can come in whenever."

"Alright do you want me to rally the troops?"

"No Lorelai let me do it." Logan handed Levi to Rory. "I need to say hi to my family anyway."

"Logan I can get them…"

"It's fine Lorelai. I will be right back."

Logan left and Lorelai sat on the bed next to Rory.

"So how does it feel to be a mommy?"

"It feels great. I'm tired but it feels great."

There was a knock at the door and then Christopher entered followed by Sookie, Luke, and Logan.

"My parents and your grandparents were getting coffee and Honor was in the restroom so I brought them in."

"Okay. Dad, Luke, Sookie this is Levi Richard and that is Leah Emily."

"They look just like you Ror. Well minus the blonde hair."

"Thanks dad. Here take Levi." Rory held her son out to her dad.

Christopher walked over to Rory and took his grandson in his arms. Luke walked over to Rory.

"First off happy birthday and well congratulations on the twins."

"Thank you Luke."

Sookie and Lorelai were gushing over Leah while Christopher, Luke, and Logan were talking about how Levi was going to be a heart breaker with his good looks. They didn't stay long like Rory had expected. They wanted to give the others a chance to visit and give Rory some time to rest. When they left everyone else came in.

Honor ran over to Rory.

"Congratulations Rory your children are beautiful just like you! Oh and happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Emily and Richard each took a twin and went over to Rory.

"Well I must say you did a fantastic job at carrying on the Gilmore line. They are beautiful children Rory."

"Thank you grandma."

"We won't stay long we know you need your sleep. We just wanted to say Happy Birthday and congratulations. We have a present for you at home but we can talk about that later. We are going to leave but call us later if you would."

"I will do that grandpa and thank you both for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world. Oh and we want pictures."

"Bye Grandma."

"Goodbye Rory." She handed Leah to her after giving Leah a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye Grandpa."

"Goodbye Rory." He handed Levi to Lorelai and then followed Emily out of the room.

Mitchum and Shira were standing in the corner of the room keeping to themselves. Logan had talked to them for a while but there was a thick tension that had fallen across the room.

Mitchum was the first one to speak.

"Well congratulations Rory."

"Thank you."

Lorelai handed Levi to Honor and walked over to Logan with him.

"Hey hun if you don't mind I am going to find Luke and go get something to eat okay?"

Lorelai was uncomfortable and Rory knew she wanted to get out of here while his parents were in the room and she didn't blame her.

"That's fine. You will be back later right?"

"Of course." Lorelai gave Rory a quick kiss and left.

"You can hold them if you want to." Rory didn't want them to hold her children but she was in a good mood and she knew that it was the right thing to do.

Mitchum slowly made his way to her bed and looked down at his granddaughter.

"This is Leah." Rory held her out to him.

Mitchum took Leah in his arms and cradled her close to him.

"Hi Leah. I'm your grandfather. And you are the most darling child I have ever seen. Rory do you mind if I take her over there?" He motioned towards his wife.

"I don't mind."

He took her in his arms and walked over to Shira.

"Rory I must say that your children are beautiful."

"Thank you Mitchum."

Shira just looked at her granddaughter with indifference. She whispered something to Mitchum and then left.

"I'm sorry she just doesn't feel good. Would you mind if we came to dinner at your house sometime? I mean we could have it at our place but if you're more comfortable at home with the twins then we could do it there. I think we just need to talk."

"It sounds fine to me."

"Alright, Logan has my number."

"I will be in touch."

"Thank you Rory. It means a lot to me." He walked back over to Rory and handed her Leah. "I have to go but call."

"I will."

He took one last look at each of his grandchildren and then left.

Honor stayed for a while longer. The nurse came in and made out their birth certificates and a few minutes later the doctor checked them both out. Lorelai came in and said her goodbye's and then it was just Rory, Logan, and the twins for a while.

A nurse showed Rory how to breast feed and although she was not a big fan of it she decided she was going to at least try it out before she completely ruled it out. The twins went to the nursery for the night and Logan stayed with Rory. In the morning the doctor came in and did a final check to make sure everything was set for them to go home.

"Okay I will be releasing you to go home today. I would like you to make an appointment at my office so I can check out the twins in about two weeks…"

"No offense but you weren't here to deliver my twins and I am not sure I want to continue to have you as a doctor."

"Rory I had an emergency."

"I know but I want someone who was there to look after my twins that is why I am making Dr. Sanford my new doctor."

"I understand. Let me go get her for you."

"Thank you."

It was a few minutes before Dr. Sanford entered the room.

"Rory are you sure you want me as your doctor? I mean yesterday…"

"Yeah I want you. You delivered them and I want you to continue to be there for them. I am sure I want you to be their doctor."

"Well if you are sure then I can't say no."

"Thank you."

"So you will be free to go in about ten minutes. They will need you to put the twins in their car seats before they will let you leave with them. I will schedule an appointment with you for two weeks to check on the twins to see how they are doing. Here is my card with my number on it. If you have any questions please call. It doesn't matter what time it is please just call and I will answer and question I can. So I guess I will see you in two weeks then." She handed Rory her card. "Any questions?"

"No but thank you."

"It's no problem."

She left the room and Rory got out of bed.

"I'm going to change really quick and then I will help you get the twins dressed in their first outfits."

"I'll be waiting."

Rory went into the bathroom and changed into a cotton dress her mother had bought for her a while ago. Luckily it still fit her. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She didn't look wonderful but it was the best she could do. She walked out of the bathroom and over to Logan and the twins. She kissed Logan.

"Don't tease me like that Ace."

"Like what? Like this?" She kissed him again.

"Ace."

"What I just kissed you."

"You meant it as more than a kiss."

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"I knew it."

"Will you two stop playing around."

Rory turned to see her mother in the doorway.

"MOM!"

She ran over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"You're acting as if you haven't seen me in forever and I do believe I was here yesterday."

"I know but I am just excited that they get to go home and you are here."

"Well Logan and I thought that it would be a good idea if I spent the night tonight and take some of the night shifts for you so you won't be ready to kill them on the first night."

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome daughter. Now where are my munchkins?"

Lorelai walked over to Leah and Levi. They were awake but they were staring at Logan with their blue eyes. Lorelai took Levi's out fit off the bed and picked him up. Rory grabbed Leah's outfit and Logan held her while she put it on her. They were dressed in the matching onesies that Sookie bought for them. Rory put Leah in her car seat and Logan picked it up. Lorelai took Levi in his car seat down to the entrance where Rory and Lorelai waited with the twins for Logan to pull the car around.

"So how hard is it to put the car seats in the car?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we weren't expecting them so soon. We never thought about installing the car seats."

"You don't have to worry about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't Logan tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"After Christopher and Luke were done visiting they installed the car seat bases in your car. All you have to do is snap the seat on to the base an you're done."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"They are so nice."

"That they are."

Logan pulled the car up and got out and put Levi and Leah in the car. Lorelai climbed in the back and Rory got in the front seat.

"Well kid say goodbye to a full night's sleep."

Rory turned and looked at the hospital.

"Goodbye sleep! We will meet again and once we do I will cherish you forever and ever but until we meet again I bid you farewell and safe travels!"

A/N: So the boy is older. It was a tie so I asked some of my friends and they said having an older brother is cool, even if only be a couple of minutes. So please review. Now this is my begging and pleading of you to help me with Rory's wedding. I have a song picked out for them but that is it (it didn't overwhelm me as much). If anyone is willing to help me plan the dress the venue and well everything else I would much appreciate it so Message me if you are willing. Once I get some choices in I will let you vote so I would really really really like some help. Anyway thanks and I will be writing more this weekend I hope!

**-Katie**


	19. Chapter 19

Leah and Levi slept the whole way home. Rory was excited when Logan pulled into the driveway. She turned around in her seat.

"Welcome home Leah and Levi."

She pulled off her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Logan grabbed Levi and Rory grabbed Leah so he mom could get out then they all went inside the house. Rory and Logan placed them on the floor and sat down on the couch exhausted from the last few days.

"Logan, Rory why don't you two go sleep and I will watch them. Its not like they are up."

"Are you sure mom?" Rory wanted to sleep but she didn't want to burden her mother.

"It's fine I want to watch them."

"Alright."

Rory pulled Logan off the couch and into their room shutting the door behind them. She went straight to the bed and crashed. Logan went and took a shower. The next thing Rory knew Logan was waking her up.

"Ace? Are you up?"

She groaned and rolled over.

"Ace the twins are hungry."

"Go away."

"Ace."

"I'm tired."

"I know."

"Then leave."

"Ace!"

"Fine."

Logan leaned over and kissed her.

"Would you like me to bring them to you?"

"That would make it easier for me. Oh and tell my mom she can come in if she wants."

"I will be right back then."

Logan walked out of the room and Rory tried to make herself comfortable in the bed. She debated if she should move to the rocker but she didn't want to get out of bed so she stayed. A few minutes later Lorelai walked in carrying both twins. She handed Levi to Rory and sat on the bed with Leah.

"Where did Logan go?" Rory put Levi on her lap while she undid the buttons on her shirt.

"He had to take a phone call so I said I would handle it."

"Are you serious?" Rory was now uncomfortable being as Levi had latched on and was feeding. "He is taking a business call the day his kids come home."

"Rory you know he has to work and he has been here with you a lot."

"I know but you would think he would take a few days off."

"Rory let him off the hook this once."

Rory went silent. She knew that his work was important but she wanted him to put her first not his work.

"Alright."

"So Rory I want to talk to you about something. Promise you will think about it before saying no."

"What is it mom?"

"You have to promise first."

"Fine I promise."

"Okay, well I was thinking that maybe there could be one day, maybe once a week or so, that Luke and I could watch Leah and Levi overnight. Just one night. It would give Logan and you sometime not right away of course but…"

"Yes."

"Wait what?"

"Yes. I would love for you to do that. I agree not right away but I would love for you to watch them, Luke too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure mom."

"Okay."

Rory handed Levi to her mom and took Leah from her.

"I don't think I am cut out for this breast feeding thing. It really hurts."

"Tell me about it."

"Does it get any easier."

"Well I never had twins so I don't know but I recommend the breast pump that way Logan can get up and feed them in the middle of the night."

"That is a good point. I am going to have to do that."

"After they are done I will show you how. That way either Logan or I can feed them tonight so you can sleep."

"That sounds good to me." Rory exchanged an evil smile with her mother as Logan entered the room.

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing. Although I agreed to let mom and Luke watch Leah and Levi once a week when they are older."

"That is great. Any thing else?"

"Well Rory also promised that you would father my next child. You know keeping the family close."

"That is disgusting."

"Just testing. No the next father of my child will be Luke."

"I'm glad. It would be weird for my fiancé to father my brother or sister and his children's aunt of uncle. Too twisted."

They continued their conversation until both of the twins were fed and asleep. Then Rory put them both in their cribs and they all went into the living room.

Rory looked at the ring on her finger and then spoke.

"So Logan when do you want to marry me?"

Logan looked shocked by the question.

"Ace we just brought our kids home and now you want to talk wedding?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then when?"

"Sometime in the summer."

"How about June?"

"June is nice."

"What day in June?"

"Rory…"

"Logan! What day?"

"June third." Lorelai butts in. "Do it on June third. That date will never work for my wedding but it is a great date. Do it! Please?"

"What do you think Logan?"

"June third sounds good to me."

"Really?"

"If that is what you want Ace."

"It is! Ah June third. What am I going to wear? Where is it going to be? There is so much stuff to do how am I going to be ready?"

"Calm down Ace I will take care of it."

A/N: This chapter was not too terribly long but I just needed to get something out because every time I went to write this chapter the power went out and then fanfiction wouldn't let me login. So this was a get it up there so you can work on a different chapter, chapter. I hope you like it anyway and please read my new story Before its too late. Oh and Review I love reviews almost as much as I love you guys!

**-Katie**


	20. Chapter 20

Rory woke up on the couch. She has dozed off after talking to Logan and her mom for about an hour. She never heard Leah or Levi cry but she figured that was because her mom had taken care of it. She sat up and she saw her mom walking towards her with a box.

"Here." Lorelai placed the box in Rory's lap. "You need to use this. I gave the twins formula last night because I didn't want to wake you but this is better."

Rory looked at the box. Upon reading the label she saw that it was the breast pump her grandmother bought for her.

"Mom…"

"Don't mom me just do it. I did it for you and now you should do it for them."

"Fine."

Rory opened the box and read the instructions. She was still not fond of the idea but she had read that it was better for the twins so she was going to really try. She pumped a few bottles and then quit. She was sore and all she wanted to do was see her babies. Logan had a few errands to run so he was out of the house when they woke up.

As soon as Rory heard them cry she ran to them. She was glad that they were out of her and that she was able to hold them. Lorelai came in after her.

"They are cute aren't they?"

Rory was rocking Levi in the rocking chair.

"They really are. They are so perfect I just wish they could stay this way."

"I know right." Lorelai picked up Leah and rocked her back and forth in the other rocker.

"So this will be my first night with them."

"Technically your third night."

"Yeah but I won't have any help this time."

"That's true but Logan will be here."

"I know that is what I am worried about. Don't get me wrong Logan id great but he can't breast feed."

"Yeah but that just means he gets the diaper runs."

"And how are we suppose to know which cry is which?"

"At first you won't but in time you will tell."

"I just don't want to mess up…"

"Rory that is part of being a parent. Do you think that I was perfect as a parent when I had you? I mean I was pretty darn close but no one is a perfect parent all of the time. The good news is that your kids are too young to know you messed up so it doesn't affect them too much. Just learn from your mistakes and you will be fine. Now I think you should feed these two."

"Okay."

After Rory fed the twins Lorelai and her talked for a while longer until it was dark out. Then Lorelai said her goodbyes. Logan had returned a few hours earlier and the twins were awake when she left. Rory changed them and got them ready for bed. Logan helped her rock them to sleep and then they placed them in their cribs.

It was nine when they went to bed and midnight when they woke to Leah's crying. Levi was awake but he was not fussing. Rory got up and grabbed Leah and a bottle from earlier. Logan warmed it for her as she rocked her to clam her down. Logan gave the bottle to Rory and she started to feed Leah when Levi started to cry. Logan grabbed him and took him to go warm his bottle. He came back a few minutes later feeding Levi. He sat down in the other rocker and rocked him while he drank. When they both were finished it was twelve thirty and Rory and Logan placed them back in their cribs only to be woken up again at three.

This time Logan did not stir to the sound of their crying so Rory got up and picked up Levi and Leah and sat cross-legged on the floor. She placed Leah in the crook of one knee and Levi in the other. She un-did her shirt and then breast-fed them both at the same time. Rory was tired by the time they were done so after they finished and she burped them she placed them back in their cribs and crawled into bed without redoing her shirt.

Rory heard them cry again at seven and she kicked Logan so he would get up. There were still two bottles in the fridge and she had taken the late night shift.

"Logan get up."

He moaned and rolled over. Rory kicked him again.

"What Ace?"

"It's your turn now get up."

Reluctantly he got up and changed them both and then got them their bottles feeding them as quickly as he could. After he was finished he crawled back into bed.

"Never in my life have I sympathized with my parents and yet today here I lay not knowing how they did it."

"Easy." Rory said. "There were two of them and one of you. Here there are two of us and two of them and when one of us, meaning you, doesn't get up at three in the morning we are out numbered."

"Sorry Ace I didn't hear them."

"Figures. Just think this is our life for the next few months. No full nights of sleep. Many early mornings and lots of sleep lost. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

A/N: First nights are the hardest. I know it has been a while since I updated but do not fear I will update again as soon as my comments for this story reach…lets say 90+. So Review and maybe I will be nice and update sooner but who knows!

_**-Katie**_


	21. Chapter 21

Logan got out of bed and dressed for work. The twins were now two weeks old and this was Logan's first week back at work. Rory stayed in bed while Logan got ready. She had been up four times with the twins the previous night and she had learned that when the twins slept she slept. When Logan was finished getting dressed her kissed Rory on the head and then walked over to the twins. Leah and Levi were both up but luckily they had not started to cry. He picked them up and fed them. They had put a mini fridge in the twin's area so that they did not have to walk into the kitchen to get their formula. What was even better was that the twins liked cold formula better than warm formula. Rory had given up on breast-feeding but she did try it for the first week. After feeding them he burped them and then placed them back in their beds. He looked at his watch and saw that he was already running late to work. He grabbed his laptop and then left. When he was in the car he sent a quick text to his dad telling him that he was running late. His dad had lined up a few meetings for him to handle so he was busy for the day. He hated that he had to work for his dad again but what was he going to do? He was half way to his first meeting when his dad called.

"Dad?"

"Logan are you on the way to your meeting?"

"Of course why are you calling?"

"No reason in particular but I have to cancel the meeting I had scheduled with you today."

"Why?"

"No reason but I will let your secretary know when it is rescheduled for. Goodbye."

"Wait…"

The line went dead. Logan took in a deep breath and calmed himself. His father had been hounding him the last couple of days to come in and meet with him and now he cancelled? Logan gripped the steering wheel tighter. Something was up and whatever it was it was going to effect his family big time.

Rory woke up at nine. She knew that Logan had to be at work early so it was no surprise that he was gone but it was a surprise that the twins were not up sooner. She got up and walked over to their crib to see that they were both awake but not making any noise. Rory saw the empty bottles on the fridge and guess that Logan must have taken care of them before he left for work this morning.

"Good morning darlings." Rory said as she kissed both of her children.

Rory picked Levi up and placed him on the changing table and changed his diaper. She finished and placed him in his infant swing. Rory then grabbed two new outfits, a pink onesie with a matching tutu for Leah and a chick magnet onesie for Levi. She picked Leah up and changed her diaper and then her outfit and placed her in the swing while she finished changing Levi. She had just finished changing Levi when she heard the doorbell ring. Rory placed Levi in his crib and did the same with Leah. She grabbed the baby monitor and went to answer the door.

Rory pulled the door open to reveal an impatient Mitchum Huntzberger standing outside her door.

"Mitchum?"

"Hi Rory."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well right now I am standing outside of your house."

"Oh I'm sorry. Come in please."

"Alright." Mitchum stepped inside the house and Rory shut the door. "So where are the children?" Mitchum asked looking around.

The house was far from clean and Rory was ashamed to have him there with it being such a mess but with no prior warning and two new babies in the house Rory was lucky she could open the door.

"They are in the master bedroom. Would you like to see them?" Rory offered politely.

"I would love to."

"Okay follow me." Rory led him back to the bed room and over to the cribs.

Mitchum walked over to the cribs and looked inside. He had not seen them since the day they were born. Rory meant to invite him and Shira over to visit them but she had been so busy with them it totally slipped her mind.

"May I hold them?" Mitchum asked turning to Rory.

"Of course. They are your grandchildren. By all means hold them as much as you like."

Mitchum turned from Rory and then picked up Leah. He took her and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Hi princess." Mitchum cooed as he rocked her back and forth. "Your grandmother and I are so happy you are here. Your grandma Huntzberger isn't here right now but trust me she is sorry she left after you were born. Oh how she wishes she could have held you and your brother but she was just emotional that is all." Leah smiled at him and his heart melted.

Rory walked over and picked up Levi and then handed him to Mitchum too. He held Leah in his right arm and Levi in his left. He rocked them until they fell asleep and then he placed them in their cribs and motioned for Rory to follow him out of the room. She grabbed the baby monitor and followed him into the living room where he cleared off a place for them both to sit. Rory sat next to him on the couch and placed the baby monitor on the coffee table. She was still in her pajamas and had not brushed her hair a typical outfit from her mommy collection. Mitchum on the other hand was wearing an Italian suit with a silk tie. Rory was confused about why he had come here.

"So does Logan know you're here?" Rory questioned.

"No." Mitchum shook his head.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to make you an offer."

"What?"

"A job offer."

"Look I'm not interested in a job right now if you haven't already noticed being a mother is a full time job and I am lacking in some departments of that."

"You don't have to except my offer. Especially not right now I just want to put it out there. I want to give you something to think about."

"What kind of offer can you put out on the table that I don't have to take right away but I can think about? I mean how long are we talking?"

"It seems like someone doesn't like being cooped up at home…"

"It's not that…"

"You don't have to explain it to me I understand. I want you to write…"

"Write what?"

"Anything. It can be a column, a book, poems, anything. All I want you to do is write. Who knows you might find a topic that makes you the next Hemmingway. If you take my offer to write you can stay at home and work. That means no office time until you are done minus occasional monthly meetings to see what kind of progress is being made. It also means that you have something to do other than watch re-runs while the twins are sleeping and Logan is at work…"

"This offer is tempting but what am I not going to like about this?"

"You are very straight to the point aren't you?"

"What is it?"

"Well not right away but eventually depending on what I decide to do with your writing you may have to move…"

"Move where?"

"New York City. Logan already works there it would just be easier…"

"You do realize that we just moved in here…"

"And you can keep this house. With the salary that you would be making even just at the beginning you can keep this place and have another place in New York. I know you Rory and I know Logan. New York is the place for the both of you and the twins. You will love it there, I know that means moving away and I get that it is inconvenient but it would be a great step for your career…"

"Working for you?"

"Yes. Working _with _me."

"Don't try to twist the words I would be working for your company, Huntzberger Publishing Group."

"Yes, but soon you will be a Huntzberger so in a way it would also be your company."

"It is a generous offer but…"

"Just think about it."

"I have to talk to Logan."

"Take all the time you need but let me know Rory. You would be a great asset to the team."

"I'm sure you think that…"

"Forget my previous comments. I was wrong to do that to you and I am going to have to repay you for that ten fold but don't turn this job down because of me. In fact don't turn the job down…"

"I will let you know."

"That is all I ask."

Mitchum got up and walked to the door. Rory followed him and saw him out. Before he closed the door to the car he stuck his head out.

"Oh and Rory."

"Yes."

"Come to dinner at our house on Saturday." Then he closed the door and drove off before Rory could answer.

"Is Mitchum crazy?" Rory thought to herself. "Me seriously working for him. After all he did to me? But it would be a great opportunity…" Her thoughts were interrupted by crying over the baby monitor. "Maybe."

A/N: What do you think? Do you think she should take the job or no? I know that they just moved into the house and got settled but it is a good job offer. Please Review and now that exams are done you can expect another update soon.

_-Katie_


	22. Chapter 22

Rory couldn't seem to get Mitchum's offer off of her mind. She closed the door and went over to the couch.

"Me work for him? Logan worked for him and he seemed to like it but this was different." Rory thought to herself.

Rory looked around the living room and saw the mess that she just presented to Mitchum. She decided that while the twins were down for a nap her time would be best spent trying to straighten up a few rooms in the house. There were clothes all over the place and there were toys and bottles thrown all over the floor. She sighed and got up from the couch. She had a felling that this could be a little overwhelming but she needed to do something to get her mind off of the offer.

She had all the clothes off the floor and the bottles washed and drying before the twins started to cry. At two weeks she was starting to get overwhelmed with the whole being a mother thing. She was now starting to realize how Lane felt when she had Kwan and Steve.

She went into the the bedroom and picked up Leah. Levi was lying in his crib not making a sound.

"What's wrong sweetie." Rory gently bounced Leah in her arms. Leah kept wailing until Rory got a bottle out of the fridge.

She pulled out the last bottle of breast milk and gave it to Leah. She almost regretted her choice to stop breast feeding but she just was not comfortable with it. Maybe she would give it another try before giving it the old heave-ho.

Leah stopped crying and looked at Rory. Her blue eyes glistened as they looked at her mom. Rory held her baby close to her heart. Was it worth giving up moments like this to work for Mitchum? He said that she could work from home but would it be the same? She already felt stressed out as it was but maybe this would only add to her stress. Rory sat in the rocking chair and finished feeding Leah.

Her children were so tiny and all they seemed to do right now was sleep and eat. Rory hoped that soon her children would do more. She wanted to fast forward to the point that she could play with her children. Rory heard the front door close. She looked over at the clock and saw that is was two in the afternoon. She carefully put Leah into her crib and placed the bottle on the fridge. Rory walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. She went into the living room and saw Logan standing in the entryway.

"Logan what are you doing home so early?" Rory walked over to Logan and gave him a hug.

"I took the rest of the day off. I finished my meetings and instead of going into the office I came home to see you." Logan leaned down and kissed Rory.

"You will never guess who came by today." Logan pulled away and started at Rory.

"Who came by Ace? I have this feeling that I am not going to like this news."

"You won't."

"Who was it?"

"Your dad."

"Oh god what did he want?" Logan walked into the living room loosening his tie.

"He just wanted to see the twins, oh and invite us to dinner on Saturday."

"Fantastic. Was that it?"

"Yeah." Rory lied. She wasn't sure why she lied but for some reason she did not feel like fighting with him today.

"So dinner?"

"Yeah dinner."

"That should be fun."

"I guess."

"Speaking of fun where are the twins?"

"In the other room, they just woke up."

"Now that is great." Logan pulled off his tie and took it into the bedroom. He laid it on the bed and then went over to the twins.

He quickly picked up Leah who was flailing her arms around in her crib.

"Hey baby girl. Did you miss me?" Leah smiled and Logan returned the gesture. Seeing the half eaten bottle on the fridge he picked it up and shook it at Rory. "Who does this belong to?"

"Leah. I was feeding her when you came home."

"Do you mind if I finish feeding her?"

"Go ahead." Rory picked his tie up from the bed and put it on his rack in the closet. he was never one for putting things where they belonged, part of the reason the house was a disaster.

"So what did you tell him about Saturday? I mean I think we could probably get out of it like our Friday night dinners which we now only do once a month."

"It wasn't much of a question. He more of demanded that we come to dinner but in a nicer way." Rory walked out of the closet and sat on the bed.

"Well are we going to bring the twins?" Logan was rocking Leah back and forth while using his free hand to play with Levi.

"I don't see why we wouldn't."

"Well if you don't think that it is such a great idea your mom would love to watch them. I just don't know with my mom and all if it is such a great idea to bring them there."

"I could ask my mom to do it..."

"It would be fine..."

"I think we should bring them though. If anything they would give us an excuse to leave early."

"That is true."

"And you know that if he invited us Honor is going to be there and she would love to see them again. She is going through a hard time in her pregnancy and I think it would help her to see them."

"I guess you are right." Logan walked over to Rory and hand her Leah while he went over to pick up Levi. "I think Levi needs to be changed and he needs a bottle."

"Probably, although he has not been that fussy lately which is wonderful."

"I bet. So did anything else exciting happen today?" Logan placed Levi on he changing table and stripped his onesie off of him.

"Other than your dad showing up not really. I cleaned up a little bit..."

"I saw that."

"Yeah and other than that the twins were sleeping most of the day but they are suppose to do that. I think that we should think about giving them their first real bath tonight though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are suppose to wait until the cord has dried up and fallen of and that has happened so I think they are both ready for their first bath."

"I don't know Ace. I mean it sounds good but they are not going to like that at all."

"I know but we can't put it off for too long and you're home early. I think that tonight is the perfect night to do it."

"If that is what you want then it's bath time for these two." Logan held up a freshly changed Levi and took him into the kitchen.

Rory got off the bed and followed Logan into the kitchen with Leah. Logan was making a bottle for Levi so Rory sat on the floor with Leah and placed her on the mat for her tummy time.

"So anything new going on at the office?" Rory asked staring at her daughter.

"No."

"Why so blunt?" Rory had noticed how quickly he had responded to her question.

"It's just that ever since I started working again I have come to realize that my dad has done nothing other than place me as the face of the company. I cannot make business deals all I can do is nod and smile. The pay is great but the job sucks." Logan came and sat down by Rory.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine for now. Eventually I will have a better job we just have to wait a little bit that's all."

"Yeah." Rory bit her bottom lip. Maybe she should wait to tell him until after the dinner on Saturday. She never realized that Logan's job at the company was nothing more than a front and that the job she was offered was better than the job her husband had.

The rest of the afternoon went smooth. When Leah and Levi finished with their tummy time Rory and Logan held them until they fell asleep. After that Logan and Rory finished cleaning the house. When the twins woke up at five Rory had pumped a fresh batch of breast milk. She still hated doing it but it was easier to give them than having to make a bottle with the formula.

By six pm the twins were changed, fed, and ready for their first bath. Rory and Logan changed into their bathing suits and they each grabbed a child. Rory had put just enough water in the tub to cover the bottom. She had lined up the two bath time chairs in the tub, one for Levi and the other for Leah, so that they each had their own bath space. She had cups and soap and wash clothes for each of them. She even had toys for them and their own towels with their names printed on them all set up for after the bath.

Rory took a deep breath and took Leah over to the tub.

"Alright littlebit it's now or never." Rory pulled off her diaper and placed her in her chair.

Logan followed Rory's lead and did the same with Levi.

Leah and Levi looked around the room like their parents had committed a crime against them yet they didn't cry.

"It's okay guys." Rory spoke to them calmly as she took a wash cloth and rubbed it over Leah's skin. Leah started to giggle.

"Oh my gosh Ace, Leah just laughed. Is she suppose to do that? I mean she is only two weeks old and she just started to smile but now she is laughing."

"Well i don't think that is normal but I guess babies progress at their own rate."

"I guess." Logan took Levi's wash cloth and started to wash him but Levi had a very different response. He went from frightened in silence to frightened and wailing.

"Logan..."

"What I just washed him." Logan put the wash cloth down and went to pick Levi up.

"Wait finish bathing him before you pick him up."

"But he doesn't like it."

"He will eventually but he won't he he can't get used to it now finish."

"Fine but next time I get Leah."

"We'll see." Rory chuckled as she finished bathing her daughter.

_A/N: I wasn't going to update this story so soon but i got a new computer for my Birthday today so i figured that i would update! So please Review. The next chapter is going to be the dinner. If there is anything that you want me to cover just let me know! Again please review i love to read what you think._

_-Katie_


	23. Chapter 23

"Ace it's five thirty are we ready to go yet?" Logan was pacing the hallway between the bedroom where Rory was getting ready and the living room where Leah and Levi were in their car seats.

"Just a second I am almost done."

Rory was going through all of the outfits in her closet trying to find one that fit and looked decent. since she had the twins she had lost some of the weight she had gained but not enough to fit into her old clothes and some of the maternity clothes were now a little big on her. She finally pulled out a maternity dress Logan had bought for her as a present a while back. It was a navy blue knee length dress with cap sleeves. She quickly put in on and rushed into the bathroom to make sure her hair looked decent.

"RORY!"

"Give me a second, i just have to grab some shoes."

Rory rushed out of the bathroom and back into the closet where she grabbed some black flats and put them on as she walked out to the living room.

"It's about time." Logan grabbed the seats and headed towards the door.

"You know you can't rush perfection."

Logan just laughed as he headed out to the car. He put the twins in the back while Rory climbed into the front seat and put on her seat belt. Logan got in the drivers seat without a word and turned the car on.

"Logan what is going on with you?" He didn't seem to notice her question. "Logan?"

"Sorry Ace my head has just been in a thousand places today, what was your question?"

"What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Logan this isn't nothing. You never rush me when I am getting ready and you haven't even kissed me today."

"I haven't." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "There now I have."

"Logan what is going on?"

"It is nothing you need to worry about Ace. I promise."

"Logan if it is something that you are worrying about then I need to worry about it too, that is how a relationship works."

"It's a work thing. I don't think you will be that interested."

"Oh..."

"See."

"No I am tell me."

"Alright. There is this new position that is being created as the vice president in charge of consulting. I really want the job Ace but it means more hours at the office and less time with you and the kids. I think that is what this dinner is all about tonight. My dad asked me about a month ago and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure and then this dinner. I think that this is a way to force me to take the job. He knows I haven't talked to you yet and this would be a great way to rush an answer. What do you think?"

Rory was silent. Mitchum really was a sly dog. Here she was thinking that he was going to be rushing her into an answer and yet he was playing the both of them. Well at least she knew she had a month until she had to tell Logan or give an answer.

"Take it."

"What?"

"I said take it. You are miserable at the position he had you in right now and this job is something that you have wanted for a while and I think you should take it."

"Aren't you mad that I didn't tell you about it for a month?"

"No and just remember that when I tell you something like this and I take my time with it."

"Like you would ever do that.I would find a pro con list on your computer before anything would go on for a moth without me knowing about it." Logan laughed and took Rory's hand. "So I should take the job?"

"Yes you should take the job. But we need someone to look over your contract before you sign anything. I think that there might be a way to shave off a few hours of your work week."

"You really are the best fiance a man could ask for Ace."

"I know." She said in a mocking tone.

Logan pulled the car into the drive way and got out to get the twins Rory stepped out and slowly started to walk towards the door waiting for Logan to catch up with her. When they were all at the door Rory rang to doorbell and waited for someone to answer. To their surprise Honor answered the door and stepped out.

"Logan, Rory it is great to see you."

Honor was six moths pregnant and she looked flustered. She was wearing a sweat shirt and a pair of sweat pant accompanied by fuzzy slippers.

"Honor is there still a dinner..."

"Yes, I just have no maternity clothes that fit me anymore. Josh an I bought some last month and well I have gained so much weight that none of them fit me so after getting frustrated about that I came like this and well I have been hearing about it ever since. So you can say I am really glad that you both are here and with the twins."

Honor held the door open and Logan and Rory walked inside and into the sitting room where Josh was sitting on a couch across from Logan's parents. Honor walked in and sat next to Josh leaving Rory and Logan to sit in the arm chairs. Logan put the twins in front of Rory and then dragged his chair next to her. Rory pulled Leah out of her car seat so that she had something to hold onto while Logan did the same with Levi. Both of the twin were sleeping and neither of them stirred when they were taken out of their seats.

"Logan, Rory, I am glad you made it tonight."

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world dad." Logan gave his dad a smug smile.

"Well dinner won't be ready for a while so have you though about my offer?" His smile was far from sincere.

"Actually I have and after talking to Rory about it I will take you up on the offer."

"What offer Logan?" Honor asked leaning on Josh.

"Dad offered me a position as the vice president in charge of consulting."

"That's wonderful."

"It really is." Logan gave his dad a knowing smile and then turned to his mother who had been eyeing Leah and Levi since they walked in the room. "Do you want to hold them? I know you had to leave right after they were born but you can hold them if you want to."

"I would love to if Rory wouldn't mind." She looked at Rory with pleading eyes.

"I would love for you to hold them." Rory stood up and walked over to Shira with Leah. As she bent down to give her Leah Mitchum whispered in her ear.

"Now that your husband has accepted his offer can I expect to hear a response from you soon?"

Rory smiled and whispered back.

"I haven't talked to him yet but I will let you know, oh and don't tell him we talked. I think it would be better for you if that remained our little secret for right now." She stood up and walked over to Logan who gave her a strange look.

"What was that all about?" He whispered giving her Levi.

"He wanted to know when you finally told me thats all."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that it was none of his business and that it didn't matter as long as you took the job."

"That's a girl Ace." He kissed Rory and started to talk to his family.

Rory was feeling slightly out of place. His family was trying to act normal and yet she felt so out of place in the midst of the whole thing. she passed Levi off to Honor and walked into the bathroom. she softly closed the door and went to the sink. She turned on the cold water and washed her face. When she was done she took the hand towel and started to dry her face. She looked into the mirror and saw someone looking back at her who she didn't recognize. This girl was in the Huntzberger house like she belonged, lying to her fiance, and even herself. She was disgusted with what she had become but she wasn't sure how to get out of it. She put the towel down and walked back out to where everyone was sitting.

"Logan I think I should go, I don't feel well." Logan turned and faced her. Mitchum and Shira were holding the twins and looked stunned that she was ready to leave.

"You look fine Ace."

"I just need to go. I will call a cab you can stay here with the twins I just need to go."

"I'll walk you out..."

"No I will be fine just stay here with your family I will be fine I just need to go."

Rory rushed out of the house and stood in the driveway with tears streaking down her face. She pulled out her phone and called for a cab. Before the company could pick up Mitchum took her phone and closed it ending the call.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rory grabbed her phone away from him.

"If you want to go I can get you a car you don't need to call a cab."

"Really a car? I will be fine..."

"It's not a discussion a car will drive you."

"Like I said I am fine..."

"What is going on Rory? You don't want me to talk to your soon to be husband about a job offer and now you just want to leave. You do not make any sense to me. We are horrible to you and you stay for dinner and yet when we are nice you leave before the meal is prepared."

"I'm sorry but like I said I feel terrible so I would like to go."

"And like I said if you want to go I can get you a car..."

"Fine get me the damn car so I can go." Rory turned from him and crossed her arms in front of her. He didn't say anything he just called for a car to get Rory and bring her to her house. He didn't leave until she was in the car and she was on the way to the house.

Rory sat in the back seat and told the driver her mother's address. It wasn't that she felt terrible it was that she was not herself. Tears were still falling down her face when she ran into the house into her mother's arms.

She stroked her hair and shhed her daughter's cries.

"Hon it's okay. What is wrong. Rory?"

"I screwed up."

_**A/N: i haven't written for this story for a while so I figured that I would go ahead and update it being as I was at a rough patch for my other story. Anyway review and let me know what you think!**_

_**-Katie**_


	24. Chapter 24

Logan was worried when there were no lights on in the house. He parked the car and pulled the twins out and walked into the house. The twins were sleeping so he brought them into the bedroom and placed them in the cribs. He didn't see Rory in their room. After the twins were in bed he grabbed the baby monitor and started to search the house for any sign of Rory.

After he had looked everywhere without finding her he pulled out his phone and called the first place he thought she would go. He was relieved when Lorelai picked up.

"Lorelai is Rory there?"

"Yeah. Did she not tell you she was coming here?"

"No. We were getting ready to eat when she just got up and excused herself from the dinner at my parents house. She said that she was going to take a cab home but I thought she meant our home not yours."

"I see. Do you want to talk to her?"

"No it's fine. Is she alright though?"

"She will be."

"What do you mean by will be?"

"Well she wasn't herself tonight but I talked to her and she seems to be doing better. I mean she still has somethings that she will need to talk to you about but I think she will be fine. How about I have her call you in the morning?"

"That would be great."

"I will tell her to call you then.

"Thank you Lorelai, for everything."

"She is my daughter so it is kind of my job."

"Still thank you."

"No problem Logan. Try to get some sleep."

"I'll try."

Logan hung up the phone and threw in on the couch. Rory was going to be his wife and for some reason she couldn't seem to talk to him about what was bothering her. He knew that not telling her about the job was a bad idea but he didn't think that she would take it like that. He sat down on the couch and buried his face into his hands.

His fiancé was at her mother's house while he was at their house with their children. He could tell that something was bugging her but he never bothered to ask. He had to make sure that she knew she could talk to him about anything and he would listen without being sighed and lifted his head. At this point there was nothing that he could do to make her feel better. He got up and went into their bedroom and grabbed some clean clothes to change into. He went into the bathroom and placed his clothes on the counter next to the baby monitor. He walked over to the shower and turned on the water. He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. Usually a warm shower felt good after a dinner with his parents but without Rory with him he just wanted to go to bed. He quickly finished showering and got out and changed into his pajamas. He brushed his teeth and went out into the bedroom and climbed into bed closing his eyes hoping to escape the reality of his missing Ace.

In the morning Logan rolled over to find a warm body next to him in the bed. He slowly opened his eyes to find Rory sleeping next to him in their bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body into himself. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. Logan kissed the back of her head and laid back peacefully in the bed. He drifted off again and only woke when the twins started to cry.

He slid his arm from under her waist and walked over to the cribs trying not to disturb Rory. He leaned over Leah's crib and picked her up.

"Hey little girl, daddy has you." Logan placed her on the changing table and quickly changed her diaper and then laid a calm Leah back in her crib. He then turned to Levi and did the same. When they were both in their cribs and calm Logan opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles. He propped pillows up in each crib and then laid the bottles so that he could feed them at the same time. He checked both of them as they drank their bottle. Levi was the first to finish, when he was done Logan picked him up and burped him and then placed him in his crib picking up Leah and repeating the process. When they were settled again he crawled back into bed and snuggled back up to Rory. He saw her eyes open and a smile quickly spread over his lips.

"Good morning Ace."

"Your feet are cold."

"That is all you have to say?"

"No but your feet are cold and they are on my legs."

"Sorry." He shifted his feet away from her. "Is that better?"

"Much. Now good morning Logan."

"Thank you. When did you get home?"

"About one in the morning. I fell asleep after talking to my mom and when I woke up I decided I should come home. You have to understand that I never meant to fall asleep and I was planning on home before you got here but it just didn't work out..."

"I understand you don't have to explain yourself to me..."

"But I do. I need to talk to you about your father's offer..."

"It's okay Rory whatever you don't like about his proposal to me I promise we can find a way to change it."

Rory didn't have the heart to tell him that she was not talking about the offer that he was. She leaned into his arms and nodded her head in agreement.

"So are we all good?"

"Yeah I think so."

"I'm glad but next time tell me when something is bothering you. I don't ever want to come home and find that you are not here. Rory I love you and I want you to know that it doesn't matter what is going on with you I will always be here to listen and not judge you. Okay?"

"Yeah." She reached up and kissed him.

"Good now do you want some breakfast?"

"I would love some!"

They got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. Rory grabbed the baby monitor on the way out. She sat at the counter while Logan got some pancake mix and eggs out to make breakfast.

"What are you going to make me?"

He turned around and laughed.

"What do you think I am going to make you?"

"Well I think you are going to make me pancakes and eggs and maybe some coffee."

"I will make you lots and lots of coffee. In fact that you for reminding me." He went over and turned on the coffee pot and then got back to work. Rory slightly clapped her hands and then waited in anticipation for the coffee to brew. When it was done Rory went to get a cup but Logan beat her to it.

"Thank you Logan."

"No Problem." He walked back to the stove and flipped a pancake.

Rory smelled the brown brew inside his cup and closed her eyes. It was just what she needed. She placed her lips to the rim of the cup of coffee and waited for the hot liquid to touch her soft pink lips. When it did shivers went down her spine. Luke knew how to brew a great cup of coffee but somehow Logan did it a little bit better. She gulped down the coffee as if she had been deprived the drink for years. She placed the now empty mug on the table with feeling of satisfaction. She slipped off her stool and walked over to the coffee pot to fill her mug back up.

"Wow you're done already?"

"Well you do make a mean cup of coffee."

"Thank you, I try."

Logan put eggs and pancakes on a plate for Rory and handed it to her. She sat down at the counter and graciously ate the food. Logan made himself a plate and sat next to her. When they finished Logan washed the dishes and they went and sat on the couch. Logan held her close.

"Rory I want you to be honest with me. If you ever feel like I will be mad at you for something tell me and I promise that I will listen and keep an open mind about whatever you have to say. I want you to be coming home to me to talk about your problems not going to your mother every time something is going wrong. Okay?"

"Yeah."

_**A/N: So i wanted to get this chapter set as a background for the next chapter when Logan finds out about her job offer. Lets just say that he can talk all he wants to but will he walk the walk? Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**-Katie**_


	25. Chapter 25

Logan stormed in the door. Rory was sitting in the living room with the twins on the floor playing with them. Logan breezed passed them and into the bedroom. Rory picked Leah and Levi up and placed them in the pack'n'play and then went into the bedroom after Logan. She lightly shut the door and walked over to where he was sitting on the bed.

"Logan what is going on?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Rory was genuinely surprised.

"That you didn't want to be a stay at home mom?"

"I never said I wanted to be..."

"So you don't like being here with Leah and Levi?"

"I never said that...It's not that I don't love being here with them it's just that I had plans before them and I kind of feel like I am the only one who has put something on hold for them..."

"Seriously Rory? Do you remember that I didn't want to be working for my dad? Do you remember that I had to turn down a really great opportunity in California? You think I haven't given anything up but you're wrong. I gave up a lot more than you did to have them..." Logan regretted the word as he said them but he refused to take them back.

"Is that how you feel?" Rory's eyes were filled with hurt but Logan didn't notice.

"Yes..."

"Let me tell you something if it wasn't for them I don't think we would be here, and I just don't mean in this house or in this state I mean together. But hey if you've given up so much here is one more thing." Rory took off her ring and threw it at him. "You've now lost me."

Rory stormed out of their room fuming and then paused when she reached the living room. Her children were lying in the pack'n'play and a part of her want to just snuggle with them and make the hurt go away. She heard Logan coming after her and she bolted out the door and into her car. She flew out of the driveway and down the street. Logan stopped chasing her at the end of the driveway and went back inside. He softly closed the door and went into the bathroom.

There was a cut on his forehead where Rory had thrown her ring at him. He took some toilet paper and placed it on the cut to stop the bleeding. Before he could get the bleeding to stop however Levi started to cry in the other room. Logan took a deep breath and went to pick him up. Leah had drifted off to sleep but Levi was very upset.

"Hey buddy. It's okay." Logan cooed as he picked the infant up. "Mommy is going to come back daddy just said some stupid things to her that's all." He lightly bounced Levi and he started to clam down. "That's right buddy. It will be okay."

After Levi calmed down Logan set him back in the pack'n'play and grabbed his phone. He dialed Lorelai's number and waited for her to pick up.

Tears streaked Rory's face as she drove away from her kids. She had not told Logan about his dad's job offer but she was guessing his dad did. Was she wrong for wanting to go back to work? She knew that she loved her kids and it's not that she didn't want to be with them but she was just going stir crazy at home all the time. It wasn't fair that Logan woke up in the morning and left for the day. She on the other hand woke up in the morning to crying children. Then she had to change both of them and then feed them, granted she loved the time she spent with them but she wanted something new. Then after changing and feeding them she had to entertain them until they fell asleep again just to wait for it to start all over. Rory was thankful for the twins but Logan just didn't understand that she wanted something more. All his dad was offering her was what other papers couldn't. She drove into the familiar driveway and saw her mom standing on the porch. She put the car in park and wiped her tears off her face. She opened the door and walked to her mom.

"Oh honey." Lorelai pulled her into a hug."What is going on?"

"Logan and I had a fight..." Roy said into her chest.

"I know that much. What I meant is why weren't you the one to tell Logan?"

"He called you didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Are you siding with him?"

"Of course not I'm neutral. What is that country called that doesn't take sides?"

"Switzerland?"

"Yeah I'm Switzerland in this situation."

"I would prefer you to be team Rory here. I mean you are my mom."

"I know honey but in this case I agree with both of you."

"What do you mean both of us? I haven't even told you my side of the story yet and now you agree with both of us?" Rory pulled away from her mother and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay then tell me your side." Lorelai said leading her daughter inside the house.

Once inside Lorelai and Rory went into the kitchen. Rory sat down at the table while Lorelai poured two cups of coffee from a previously made pot.

Lorelai turned and handed a cup to Rory.

"What happened?"

"So it all started about a month ago. Logan was gone for work so I was home alone with the twins. I had just finished dressing Levi when the door bell rang. When I answered the door Mitchum was standing there..."

"So he just showed up?"

"Yes, I did't invite him." Rory took a sip of her coffee and then placed the cup on the table.

"Did you call Logan?"

"No. I wasn't sure why he was there and once he came in he only asked to see Leah and Levi. I thought that he was just coming to see them. It had been two weeks since he had seen them and well I figured..."

"Hon it was Mitchum."

"But people change..."

"Like it said it was Mitchum. Anyway then what happened?"

"Well he asked to see the twins and he rocked them to sleep. It was after he put them back in their cribs that he talked to me. He walked out to the living room and I joined him. He cleared off the couch and I took a seat next to him. He wants me to write..."

"Write what?" Lorelai leaned in intrigued.

"Anything I want. He gave me complete freedom..."

"Except that Huntzberger Publishing Group would own whatever you write. Rory do you want that?"

"I'm not sure what I want. I wanted to be a journalist and that just never happened and with the twins there aren't going to be many job offers. This could be my only option..."

"Do you really think that? The twins did not end your career they just postponed it. Something great is going to come along trust me."

"But what if this is that something great? What if I turn this down and then nothing else comes around? This could be it for me mom..."

"Since when did you turn into a pessimist? I raised you as looking at the coffee cup as half full not half empty. This is not going to be it for you and I am not just saying that because I am your mother I say that because it is true."

"Mom but this offer..."

"Listen, try writing with no commitments just yet. Write for yourself and see how it goes. Mitchum hasn't put a deadline on your offer yet and until he does just delay your answer. Once you see how this all is going ask yourself if you want to give up the rights to your writings. That is all I ask."

Rory grew silent and looked into her mother's pleading eyes. A part of her agreed with her mother but the other part wanted a job but what could a trial run hurt?

"I'll do it."

Lorelai leaned back in her chair victorious.

"That is all I ask. So what is up with you and Logan?"

"He is mad that I didn't tell him."

"Why didn't you?" Lorelai took a sip from her cup for the first time.

"I don't really know. I should have but I knew he would try to talk me out of it. I just don't want to be talked out of it."

"That's understandable but that's not the only reason you left is it?"

Rory stared into her coffee cup. She had forgotten that her mother knew her this well.

"No."

"Rory? This is the second time you have been at my house crying about this whole Logan thing. Is he what you really want?" Rory was shocked by her question.

"Yes Logan is all I ever wanted. My problem with him is that he wants me to stay home with the twins all the time. You and I both know that I love them to death but that is not what I ever wanted to do. Anytime I try to bring that up with him he tells me all this crap about how he has given up so much to be with us and I just want to slap him. I never asked him to be with me. He could have gone to California and he knows that. I would have followed him anywhere but now he just guilts me into staying home. If he wants a different job he can find one but he told me what his dad was offering him was something that he always wanted. He told me it was his dream job and yet here we are. I just wish he could have brought up these concerns before we bought a house and got comfortable there you know?" Rory sighed looking up at her mom.

"I get that you're upset and you have a right to be but you need to talk to him about this not just call off your engagement and throw your ring at his head if this is what you really want."

"He told you that?"

"What that you threw the ring at his head? Yeah and it started to bleed just in case you were wondering. Look Rory if you don't talk to him about these issues how is he going to know that you are so unhappy? Take it from me if you and your fiance are having issues talk about them because if you let them go too far you might ruin the whole thing. I mean look at Luke and I. We were friends for the longest time but once we dated and later got engaged we lost communication and the whole thing fell apart until recently. Don't be a Lorelai talk to him."

"I don't know if I can right now..."

"You don't have to do it tonight. How about this, spend the night here and talk to him tomorrow. We will make tonight a girls night, just you and me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I think Logan can handle the twins for one night. I'll call Luke and tell him to stay at his place tonight..."

"Mom you don't have to do that..."

"He will be fine with it. I think he wanted to stay there one night this week anyway. Go pick out a movie and I will order some food."

"Thanks for doing this mom."

"No problem it is kind of my job."

Rory got up and started to make her way to the living room.

"Oh and one more thing Rory."

Rory turned around and faced her mother.

"What is it mom?"

"Just remember that no matter what happens with Logan, I love you."

A/N: Like I said previously I already had this chapter typed and after re-reading it to make sure it was up to some high standards (haha) I figured that I wouldn't make you wait too much longer for the fight scene. So here it is, please review and let me know what you think.

-Katie


	26. Chapter 26

When Rory woke up in the morning she dreaded having to go home but she knew that she didn't want to be away from Leah and Levi for to long. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and got up and went into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the counter drinking coffee. Rory went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup and sat down with her mother.

"So what is for breakfast?" Rory took a sip of her coffee.

"Pop-tarts."

"Yummy." Lorelai passed Rory the box and she pulled out a package.

"So what are your plans for today?"

"I think that I am going to go home. Logan has to work today so I probably should be heading out so that he can leave."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"That is what I have to do. Logan needs to work and I can't leave the twins alone and I think that I am going to start writing to see where that takes me."

"Then that sounds like a plan."

"Yeah. I might come over with the twins later and stay here for a while."

"That would be fine with me."

"Thanks mom."

"For what?"

"For everything." Lorelai just smiled as Rory grabbed her keys and took the pop tart with her to go.

She dreaded going home but there was nothing else she could do. She pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. She got out and walked into the house as if nothing had happened. Logan was sitting on the couch with Leah as Levi laid on the floor playing with his light up toys.

"Ace..."

"Logan go to work."

They didn't say anything else. Logan handed Leah to Rory and he went to change for work. When he was dressed he came out and gave the twins a goodbye kiss and then left. Rory placed Leah on her activity mat and she went to grab her laptop. She brought it out to the couch and turned it on. Leah and Levi were preoccupied so she pulled up a blank word document.

She carefully placed her fingers on the keyboard and went to work. She wrote the first thing that came to her mind and added to it from there. Before she knew it she had written eight pages of just her words. She smiled and placed the computer to the side. This was something that she could do.

Rory sat on the floor and played with Leah and Levi until they feel asleep. She placed them in the pack'n'play and then went back to work on her writings. She wrote fast but efficiently. She knew what she was writing because she had lived it. It was the story of her life and her mistakes but from a different perspective. The main character was named Margret and her life mirrored Rory's. She finished the first chapter and put her computer away and went into the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and went into the living room to eat it. When she was done with her lunch she put her plate back in the kitchen and sat on the floor and turned on the television. She stayed on the floor watching the television until the Levi woke up.

When Levi woke up she turned off the TV. She went over to the pack'n'play and lifted Levi onto her shoulder. She changed his diaper and then got a bottle to feed him. When she was done with that she burped him and then sat on the floor in the living room with him.

"Hey buddy do you want to hear a story?"

Levi just looked up at her with his big blue eyes and Rory smiled. She grabbed her laptop and sat Levi in her lap and she started to read what she had written.

"As a little girl I believed in fairytales. It was probably a stupid thing for me to believe in but when you are seven and your mother is working there is nothing better to do than believe in something. As I got older though my thoughts went from fairies to school and then to boys. My first love was at the ripe age of sixteen. He was the new kid from Chicago and he caught my eye and apparently I caught his, but first loves never last. You see unlike when I was little I knew that there was no such thing as a prince or a happy ending but I could dream. After my first love came the bad boy. He was wild at heart and there was something that pulled me towards him..." Rory continued to read until she heard Leah stir.

She picked up Levi and placed him in the pack'n'play as she changed Leah and fed her. Then she picked up Levi and sat on the floor with both of them.

"Okay now where were we? Ah here we are... And finally I met the guy. But I am making it sound like my love life defines me and that is not the case. You see I was that girl in school. By that girl I mean the girl who sat in the classroom studying all the time, the person who couldn't or rather wouldn't attend parties because I was too worried about getting into Harvard. And even today I am the doting mother who has to be at home at nights rather than going out to parties with other people my age..." Rory finished what she had been reading and then looked down at the two smiling children in her lap. "So what did you think?"

"I think it was brilliant." His voice startled Rory.

Rory did not realize that it was now six and Logan had been standing in the doorway for a while. She picked up the twins and put them into the pack'n'play and then shut her computer off and placed it on the table. Logan walked over and said hi to the twins and then went over to Rory.

"Rory we need to talk..."

"Not right now Logan." She cut him off and walked into the kitchen.

Logan followed her and cornered her at the sink.

"Rory we need to talk."

"Not now." She tried to get around him but there was no where for her to go. She turned around and started to do some of the dishes that were in the sink instead.

Logan grabbed her around her waist and she ignored him. He tried to get her to talk to him but she wasn't budging. Finally he went into the other room and Rory relaxed. She knew that they needed to talk but she was not in the mood to talk to him right now. Rory walked out of the kitchen and went into their bedroom. Logan was holding the twins in the living room so she knew that she would be alone.

Rory went to the closet and packed a small bag for herself and then grabbed another bag and put some of Leah an Levi's things in there. She packed another suit case of just diapers and wipes and then put everything by the door and found the box with the extra pack'n'play her mom had bought her for traveling with the twins.

She carried what she could out into the living room and then brought out the rest of the stuff. Rory grabbed her keys and then brought the stuff out to the car, she grabbed her computer and brought it with her and then grabbed the car seats to grab the twins. Logan was holding Leah so she went ahead and placed Levi in his car seat.

"What are you doing?" Rory didn't look up to face Logan she just continued strapping Levi in. "RORY!" That made Rory look.

"I am taking them to my mother's for a while. You have to work and I am going to watch them just not here."

"Rory I said we have to talk..."

"And I said I'm leaving. Give me Leah." He handed Leah to her and she strapped her into her car seat.

"You can't just leave every time we fight Rory."

"Oh yeah just watch me." She picked up their car seats and carried them out to the car and placed them inside and shut the door.

"Ace."

"Logan you said some really hurtful things to me that I cannot just get over. You made a promise to me a month ago where you said I could talk to you without judgement and yet there you were yesterday judging me like a child who didn't listen to her parents. I deserve more than that especially from you. You were a hypocrite and a terrible one at that. You are the one man who I love and to hear you say all of those things was very hurtful. Right now I just need to get away and you can call me when you grow up."

She got into her car and drove away. He looked sad but Rory didn't sympathize with him. Yes she should have told him about the offer but he had done the same thing to her and she was going to tell him, she just needed the right moment.

Lorelai's Jeep was in the driveway as Rory pulled up. She took the twins out of the back seat and walked up to the front door and struggled to open it. Luckily Luke noticed her pull in and he helped open the door. Luke was on one of his diner breaks and her went out to the car and carried in the stuff.

Rory placed the twins on the floor in their car seats. They had fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake them so she set them on the floor and walked into the kitchen where her mother was sitting.

"Hi mom we are here."

"Hey Rory where did you put the twins?"

"They are on the floor in the living room. They fell asleep on the way over and I didn't want to wake them so I put them in there."

"That is good. Is Luke bringing in your stuff?"

"Yeah I think he is still out at the car."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Well I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married." She stuck out her hand with the ring on it. "He asked me this morning in the diner in front of the entire town. I am so excited."

"Congratulations! That is wonderful." Rory's eyes melted a little.

As happy as she was that her mother and Luke were engaged again it was just something else that reminded her of Logan. She decided that she was going to try to separate her feelings towards Logan from those she was feeling for her mother and Luke.

Lorelai looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. She was happy that everything had finally worked out for her but there was a sadness in her eyes when she looked at her daughter. All she had ever wanted for her daughter was something better than what she had and yet here was her twenty two year old daughter standing in the kitchen with her kids in the other room while their father was out of the picture at this point. She had tried so hard and her life was just now working out for her. She didn't want Rory to have to wait until she was her age to finally realize that Logan was it for better and for worse. She wanted to shake her daughter until she came to that realization but she knew that she had to come to that realization on her own or it would never work out.

Lorelai gave a weak smile to her daughter as Luke came into the kitchen with Rory's stuff.

"Where do you want this?"

"My room should work. Thank you for doing that for me."

"It was no trouble Rory I loved doing it."

"I doubt that."

"Well I would do anything for you even if I hated doing it."

"Thank you Luke."

He smiled and went into her room to put the bags down and then came back out and stood behind Lorelai.

"So did you tell her?"

"Yes I did."

"What do you think Rory?"

"I am so happy for you both. I think that you both are the luckiest people in the world and also the stubbornest."

"The whole town thought that."

"Well it is true." They just smiled and exchanged a kiss.

"So where are my grand babies?"

Lorelai got up and went into the living room followed by Luke. Leah and Levi were both asleep in their car seats on the floor. Lorelai bent down and stroked their fingers as they slept.

"You know Luke we could have one of these." Lorelai said jokingly.

"Well do you want one?" Luke asked.

Lorelai stood up and looked into Luke's eyes.

"Wait are you serious?"

"I want children Lorelai. I have April and you have Rory but I want more than that. I am all in with you Lorelai and if you want to have more kids I am all for that too."

Lorelai just smiled and grabbed his face as Rory entered the room.

"What are you two talking about?" Rory went and sat on the couch.

"Just some wedding stuff." Lorelai said turning to Rory

"Fun."

"More than you think." Luke joked as he headed into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Rory said looking at her mom who was staring at the twins.

"Nothing that I can talk about with him here."

They just laughed and Rory turned on the television with the volume all the way down. She then got up from the couch and got her laptop out and pulled up what she had written earlier.

"Mom do you want to read what I have written so far?" Lorelai turned to her.

"Wait as in your story?"

"Yeah."

"You already started on that?"

"Yeah and I think i have the first chapter done too."

"You are serious about this aren't you?"

"I think I am."

"I would love to read what you have." Lorelai took Rory's laptop and read the pages that she had pulled up.

There was some laughter and some serious moments but Rory couldn't read what her mother thought of her work. She knew that her mother would say that it was wonderful but that was not what she needed to hear. She wanted to hear the truth even if it was hurtful and she told her to start again but she needed the truth.

Her mother stopped and put the laptop down. Lorelai turned to her daughter who was waiting in anticipation and looked at her and smiled.

"You did it."

"I did what?" Rory looked confused.

"You just wrote the first chapter of the next New York Times best seller."

"Are you being serious?" Lorelai could see the excitement building on her daughter's face.

"You did it babe."

Rory let out a small shriek. This was just the first step for Rory. Maybe things were looking up...

_**A/N: I know that this is a shorter chapter (at least I think so but I have written so much the past few days I can't tell) but the next one will be longer i think... I will see as soon as I actually start it. So I wanted to add the whole Lorelai/Luke engagement here just because but I promise the whole Rory/Logan thing is going to work out but i needed a good fight for a good make up scene. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**-Katie**_


	27. Chapter 27

It had been weeks since Rory had been home. Logan got to see the twins as much as he liked but it was Rory who he didn't see enough. He missed her and well he wanted her at home with him. Rory had acted like a child storming out and running to her mother but he wouldn't tell her that. She was already mad at him for not listening to her and being a hypocrite and he didn't want to give her another reason to be mad at him.

He had been going to work every day as if nothing was wrong. His father would ask him questions about Rory and he would answer with an "ask her."

Logan had called Lorelai earlier that morning to make sure everything would work. He had planned the entire evening and all he needed was for Lorelai to get her to listen to him. It was an impossible task but he knew that if anyone could do it Lorelai could yet he still held his breath when the Jeep pulled into the driveway.

"Mom why are we here?" Rory questioned crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Logan was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Luke had volunteered to babysit a little too eagerly and she knew something was up, she just never figured that her mother would be forcing this reunion on her.

"Rory just listen to what he has to say."

"I heard it all there is nothing for me to listen to..."

"Rory."

"Mom!"

"Just do it."

Rory sat there in silence for a minute and then got out of the car and walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. She saw her mother pull out of the driveway and she knew that the only way out now was to make a run for it but it was too late. Logan had answered the door and she had to enter.

Rory walked into the living room and saw rose petals all over the floor. She stood there and waited for Logan to make his way over to her.

"Rory I know I hurt you with what I said and I was wrong..." He paused and waited for a reaction but got none. "You are the most beautiful person to me and it hurts me when I make you feel bad. I never meant to hurt you but I just wished you had told me how you felt. I guess I was just worried that our kids would turn out like me and I should have known that with you as a mother they never could. I was wrong Rory and you have every reason to be mad at me all I ask is that you forgive me. Maybe not right away but please Rory come home."

Rory didn't know what to do. Logan was standing in front of her telling her everything she wanted to hear and she couldn't even respond to what he was saying. She went over to the couch and sat down. Logan just watched as she sat there with her head in her hands. He wanted her to melt into his arms and have everything the way it should be but he knew that too much had happened. He sat down next to her but didn't say anything else. He had one more trick up his sleeves but it was a last resort. He waited for a bit and then decided to pull out all of the stops.

Logan got up and walked over to the CD player and turned it on. He turned and saw Rory perk up as Ben Fold's song started to play. Logan wasn't the best singer in the world but he knew that this was something he had to do.

"I don't get many things right the first time. In fact, I am told that a lot. Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls brought me here." Logan looked over to see a huge smile on Rory's face. "And where was I before the day that I first saw your lovely face? Now I see it everyday. And I know, that I am, I am, I am, the luckiest. What if I'd been born fifty years before you in a house on a street where you lived? Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike would I know?" Rory got up and walked next to Logan and grabbed his hand. "And in a white sea of eyes I see one pair that I recognize. And I know, that I am, I am , I am the luckiest..." Rory pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips.

"You are the luckiest and so am I." She kissed him again and then pulled herself into him.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Ten times over."

"What made you forgive me?" Logan joked.

"I think it was your beautiful voice. Or it could have been what you said. I've missed you but you know what you said hurt..."

"I know and again I am really sorry about that but I meant what I said Rory."

"I'm glad."

"So are you going to come home?"

"I am home." Rory took his hand and led him into their bedroom.

"Ace what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She laid down on the bed and pulled him on top of her.

"Wait can you even do this?" Logan sat up but Rory pulled him back into her.

"Yes I can do this."

Rory started to pull off Logan's shirt while kissing his neck. Logan put his hands next to her head and lifted his body away from her.

"Rory wait." Logan moved next to her.

"What Logan?" Rory was starting to get frustrated.

"I have to ask you something." He rolled off the bed and opened the dresser and pulled something out.

"What do you have to ask me?" Rory sat up and looked at him.

"Well I wasn't going to do it right now but I think that this is as good a time as any." Logan got onto one knee and looked directly as Rory. "Rory Ace Gilmore. Will you marry me?" Logan pulled open a little blue box to reveal a engagement ring. It was covered in diamonds. The largest diamond sat on top of a band shaped like a blooming flower. Rory threw her hands over her mouth to try to cover her excitement. "I thought that the old ring had a tad bit of bad karma behind it. So what do you say?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Rory stuck out her hand and Logan slipped the ring onto her finger and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

They stood up and Logan finished pulling off his shirt and then helped Rory with hers. Rory was kissing his neck as he undid his belt and slipped his pants off. He then slipped his arms behind Rory's waist and hoisted her into bed. Rory undid the buckle on her pants and slid them off. Logan pulled the covers over them and they had sex.

Rory woke up naked next to Logan in the morning. Light was coming in through the window and Rory couldn't help but laugh. She pulled her hand out from under the covers and looked at the giant ring she had on her finger. Rory thought that she was the girl who didn't want to big ring and the elaborate gestures but she was wrong. She loved the giant ring that Logan had gotten her and she loved that Logan's arms were wrapped around her waist. Rory was a hopeless romantic and well she was okay with that.

"Hey Ace." Logan's raspy morning voice made her smile even more.

"Hey." She turned her head and kissed him.

"Do you still want to be with me?" Rory just laughed and turned to face him.

"Yes, forever and ever. Through better and for worse..."

"For richer and for poorer?"

"Even for richer and for poorer. Why what do you know?"

"It's just an expression, we are financially fine."

"Good." Rory kissed him again.

"Do you want to go eat breakfast?"

"Sure." Rory rolled out of bed and went into the closet and slipped on her bathrobe.

Logan followed her into the closet and slipped on some boxers.

"You know that eventually we are going to have to pick up the twins right?"

"I know but until then we can at least enjoy each other." Logan grabbed some pants and slipped them on and grabbed a shirt and walked out of the closet.

Rory grabbed a dress and some flats and walked out of the closet to dress. Logan was brushing his teeth in the bathroom as she got Rory was done she walked into the bathroom and fixed her hair and then brushed her teeth. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist while she finished getting ready. He finally had her back and she was the one person he didn't want to let go.

when they were finished in the bathroom Logan grabbed his keys and they got into the car and drove to Luke's diner. The main breakfast crowd had moved out of the diner by the time they got there but a few stragglers remained.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and the two of them walked into the diner together. Logan led Rory to a small table right inside the door of the diner. Luke saw them enter and he made his way over to where they were seated.

"So everything turn out okay?" He directed his question to Rory.

"More than okay." She showed him the rock that graced her finger.

"Oh wow so much for subtle." Luke seemed shocked.

"I thought go big or go home. Luckily it worked."

"The ring is beautiful Logan it's just a little much for my taste. Anyway what would you like for breakfast?"

"Coffee."

"And for you Logan?"

"Pancakes and bacon."

"Okay I will bring that right out and your mother is here with the twins."

Rory turned around to see her mother walked through the door with the twins in their stroller. Logan got up and helped her carry it inside and she wheeled it up to the table and dragged a chair over to the table for herself.

"So..."

"So what mom?" Rory was trying to hide her smile.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing big. We talked and made up."

"That's it? Logan calls and tells me he has big plans and all you did was talk? I was expecting a little more than that. Did you wimp out on my Logan?"

"What do you mean by wimp out mom?" Rory could see her mom squirm thinking that she said something she wasn't suppose to.

"It's just that he wanted to ask you an important question..."

"Like this?" Rory held out her hand to her mom so she could see the ring.

"You did it!" Lorelai squealed in excitement.

"Of course I did. You didn't actually think I would not take every chance I got to try to make her promise to be my wife again did you?"

"Well who knows being as Rory has been so moody lately."

"Hey!" Rory crossed her arms offended.

"Lighten up will you." Lorelai teased her.

"Ha. Never!" Luke brought out the coffee and set it in front of both Lorelai and Rory.

the rest of the morning was filled with light hearted conversation and some slight teasing that was passed around a lot. After breakfast Rory and Logan took the twins and went to see Lane and her kids.

It was a short walk and Rory was glad that she got it do it with Logan this time. Logan held her hand as he pushed the stroller down the street to her house. Mrs. Kim was outside with Lane Kwan and Steven as they walked up. Mrs. Kim excused herself and went into the house for a minute. She was not thrilled with Rory having kids when she was not married but for the most part she excepted that she could not control the friends that Lane had.

"RORY LOGAN!" Lane was excited when she saw them.

"Hi Lane." Rory went over and gave her friend a hug.

"Is everything good with you two now?" Lane was trying to be careful about what she said to her friend being as she had no idea where her relationship was at this point.

"Yeah." Rory held her hand out so her friend could see the ring.

"That is gorgeous Logan."

"Thank you, Lorelai helped me choose the right one."

"Apparently this thing is huge!"

"I like it though."

"I am glad. Mama will be glad to hear that you are getting married."

"I bet. Maybe she will stop acting as if I have the plague."

"It's possible. So when is the new date?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it but soon I hope. I always wanted a winter wedding."

"I was only asking because I know that your mom wants her June third wedding back."

"Trust me she can have it. New ring, new date." Rory laughed as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rory and Logan stayed at Lane's for a few hours and then made their way to Lorelai's house. They gathered everything that Rory had brought with her and packed it into the car and then left to go home. Rory was happy that everything had finally worked out for her and Logan. She knew that he was not going to be thrilled that she was writing, although she had made no commitments to Mitchum. She just hoped that with their makeup they weren't due for another fight just yet.

_**A/N: I hope you liked the make up scene. I know that Rory was acting like a kid but when I thought about it I knew that she had no where else to go and she was feeling trapped. Anyway please let me know what you think should come next because she is going to have to answer Mitchum. Please Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**-Katie**_


	28. Chapter 28

"Come on Rory we need to get going if we are going to make it to your grandparents Christmas party on time." Logan had the twins in their seat and was waiting in the living room for Rory to join him.

"Just a second I will be right there." Rory slipped on some silver heels that matched her red dress and then walked out into the living room.

"Finally." Logan joked.

"Don't even." He stood up and gave Rory a kiss.

"Let's go."

They walked out to the car and they each put one of the twins into the car. Leah was wearing a white long-sleeved onesie what had a red velvet dress over the top of it with white pantyhose on. Levi was wearing a white long-sleeved onesie with black pants over it and a sweater vest over it.

After putting the twins in they both got into the car and then drove towards Emily and Richard's house.

"Logan we need to talk."

"I know Rory."

"Well can we talk right now? I mean we have the time."

"Sure. Do you want to start?"

"I think you should."

"Okay well you look sexy tonight..." Logan turned to her and smiled.

"Not about that Logan but thank you." She gave him a quick kiss and then he turned back to the road.

"I have read what you have so far and I think that it is great I just don't think that my dad is the right man to get you out there. I mean there are other publishers who would die to have your book."

"But you don't know that."

"We can find out and if there is truly nothing then we can come back to my father. That is all I am saying Ace."

"I get what you are saying but will you help me?"

"Of course I will help you and just because you wrote this book it does not mean that you should give up your dream of being a writer. You are very talented Ace and don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"Thank you Logan."

"Now about this wedding date..."

"What about it?"

"Are you sure you want to have it on February 14th?"

"Yes it will be Valentines day and we always had the best valentines days. Plus I want it to be a winterish wedding. Why what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking something like January first. The first day of the new year. That way each year on our anniversary we can get a fresh start."

"That is really cute. Would we be able to get a wedding planned by then?"

"Why not?"

"Well I don't have a dress for one."

"I am sure your mother would love to take you dress shopping this weekend and I could call in a few favors."

"And what about bridesmaids?"

"You know who you want to pick and you can take them to New York with you this weekend with your mom. I will pay to fly them in and you can have a girls weekend. I will watch the twins and you can just go and have fun."

"What about the location of the ceremony?"

"I think I can figure something out with the help of your grandmother."

"And the cake?"

"Sookie of course."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Everything but one question."

"What is that?"

"Will you jump with me?"

"You jump I jump Jack."

"So the first?"

"The first it is."

The rest of the drive they held hands and listened to the radio.

The Gilmore driveway was packed as usual for the Christmas dinner. Emily had agreed to have it on Christmas eve this year so that Rory and Logan could have their first Christmas at home with the twins without having to go somewhere.

Rory grabbed Leah and Logan grabbed Levi and the diaper bag and they walked to the door. Rory rang the doorbell and they waited for someone to answer the door. To their surprise Lorelai answered the door and stepped outside.

"There are no apple tarts!" Rory's face was overcome with the same terror that her mother's face held.

"What do you mean there are no apple tarts?"

"Just what it sounds like kid. There are no tarts of apple goodness beyond these doors."

"Those tarts are the whole reason we come to this party."

"I know."

"This is an outrage. Grandma always has apple tarts."

"Not this year kid."

"Did you ask grandma?"

"I asked, she said there were none. I thought that she was joking so I searched the entire house and then I asked again. She said she doesn't joke and now here I am devastated!"

"It's just not Christmas without the apple tarts."

"Tell me about it."

"What are you two talking about?" Logan looked clueless holding Levi behind Rory.

"The apple tarts Logan. You know those desserts that I talked about since last Christmas?"

"Oh those?"

"Yes those."

"Why don't you ask her for the recipe and then you can make them when you want them?"

"And this is the man you are going to marry?" Lorelai joked.

"It's not the dessert itself. It is the fact that the dessert is the one thing that we look forward to getting every year when we come. Without the apple tart this is just another dinner at the Gilmore house that we do not really want to go to."

"Then why do you go to the dinners?"

"Man he really does not get anything does he?" Lorelai joked again.

"It is not that we have to come to these dinners anymore, although it started that way. These dinners are made to keep the family close and well that part of the dinner is nice... Anyway the point is we were looking forward to the apple tarts."

"Well now that it is settled that there are no apple tarts can we go inside because I am freezing."

Rory hadn't noticed the cold being as Logan had given her his jacket after she realized that she forgot hers at home.

"I'm sorry. Yeah lets go in."

Lorelai opened the door and led them inside the house. Rory handed Logan his jacket as Lorelai held Leah for her. Logan handed Levi to Rory and then put his jacket back on and they all walked into the living room.

The crowd was larger than it normally was. There were at least three times the amount of people that usually showed for a Christmas dinner party but in the past few years Emily had become more over the top with her parties.

Rory could make out her grandparents across the room and Lorelai, Logan, and herself waded through the people to make it to them to say hi. When Richard saw them he told Emily and turned her around to see them coming over. Their faces were light up with smiles as they approached.

"Hi grandma, grandpa." Rory hugged each of them and then handed Levi to her grandmother who was waiting anxiously.

"Hi Rory." They sang in unison.

"Emily, Richard." Logan shook Richards hand and then gave a gentle hug to Emily.

Lorelai handed Leah to her father and watched as he cooed at her.

"My my they have gotten so big since the last time we saw them. What has it been two weeks?" Since the twins were born Logan and Rory had dinner with them once every two weeks instead of having to come over every Friday.

"Yeah they have been growing so fast." Rory admired her grandparents with her kids. She wondered if they were like that with her when she was a baby and if they were why did her mother want her to be away from them so badly. She got the fact that she did't want her to have the same life she had but she had to miss out on having a great relationship with her grandparents as she grew up. But Rory couldn't be mad, in the end everything seemed to work out for the best and that was all that she could hope for.

Emily and Richard gave Leah and Levi back to Logan and Rory and then excused themselves to make the rounds at the party. Luke had joined the group and they went into Richard's office to talk in private and to keep the twins out of all of the noise of the party.

"So have you decided on a date for the wedding?" Lorelai was looking down at Leah as she talked to Rory and Logan.

"Actually we have." Rory was smiling at the sight of her mother with Leah and Luke with Levi.

"Really?" Lorelai looked at her daughter with surprise.

"Yeah we have." Logan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist as she spoke.

"When is the big day then?"

"January first." Rory couldn't help but smile as she proclaimed the date that they had decided on in the car.

"Whoa that soon?"

"Yeah that soon."

"You do realize that is in eight days right?"

"We do."

"Have you told your grandparents yet?"

"Told us what?" Emily shut the door behind her and Richard as they walked into the room.

"Grandma, grandpa what are you doing in here?" Rory was shocked to see them in here while a party was going on in the other rooms.

"We just had to talk about something. Tell us what Rory?" Emily was unrelenting in trying to find out what they had wanted to tell her.

"Logan and I are getting married..."

"Well we knew that." Emily was unimpressed by their information.

"In eight days grandma." Emily's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered.

"When was this decided?" Emily looked hurt having just found out about this.

"On the way over here." The hurt disappeared.

"How on earth are you going to accomplish that?"

"Emily, Richard can I talk to you in private?" Logan got up from where he was sitting with Rory and led them out of the room. When the door closed Lorelai turned to Rory with a shocked look.

"What is that all about?"

"He said that he was going to take care of it all."

"Isn't that going to drive you crazy?"

"Why would it?"

"Because your wedding is going to turn into a huge secret, surprise type thing."

"No it won't."

"Then why didn't he tell them the plans in here?"

"Oh my gosh you are right. What am I going to do?"

"There is nothing you can do now, you just have to go with the flow."

"Speaking of going with the flow what are you doing this weekend?"

"You mean five days before your wedding?"

"Yes that is what I mean."

"Nothing why?"

"Do you want to go dress shopping for me?"

Do you even have to ask?"

"So you will do it?"

"Of course I will."

"Oh and I have another question for you."

"What is that?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Lorelai smiled and then blinked her eyes trying to stop the tears from coming but she couldn't. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Rory and gave her the biggest hug she could without squishing Leah.

"Does that mean yes?" Rory smiled as her mother made her way back to her seat.

"Of course I will do it. What about Lane?"

"She is going to be my second maid of honor but I wanted you to be the first one. I am going to ask her later."

"So who do you need to invite to the wedding?"

"She doesn't have to worry about the invites for anything, Emily and I have that all figured out." Logan walked into the room followed by Emily and Richard. All three of them had satisfied smiles on their faces and they joined them in the room.

"You have them for absolutely everything?"

"Yes I do."

"Who do I want as my bridesmaids then?"

"Well that would be your mother, Lane, Paris, Sookie, and Steph. It could possibly include Gigi if you decide to have Leah be the flower girl."

"Very good. Now it's time for a hard one. Who do I want to walk to walk me down the aisle?"

"That is a tough one. Now I would say that you would have your dad walk you down the aisle but you are anything but a traditionalist. Then I would say your mother but we both know that she is going to be busy with being the maid of honor. So that leaves your grandparents."

"How did you?"

"Like I said I'm good."

"Wait you want us to give you away?" Emily and Richard were holding hands and smiling.

"Only if you want to..."

"But what about your dad?"

"Like Logan said I am anything but the traditional bride and I want him to carry Levi down the aisle as the ring barer and one of the grooms men. He will be playing a very important part n the ceremony carrying one of my children."

"What about Luke?" Rory looked at Luke and smiled.

"Luke has been a big part of my life but I am sure that he agrees that you both should be the people to give me away. You both have done so much for me with paying for my schools that I think that it is only right for you to both to do it."

"What about your mom?"

"Like Logan said she is going to be playing a big part with being my maid of honor. I really want you both to do this so will you?"

"Of course we will, we just want you to be sure."

"I am."

"Then we would love to walk you down the aisle."

Rory got up from where she was sitting and went over and gave her grandparents each a hug. They wiped the tears from their eyes and then straightened up.

"Well we have to get back to the party but we will keep in touch Logan." They walked out of the room and everyone turned to Logan.

"What?" He acted as if nothing had happened.

"Don't play innocent boy." Rory told him with a stern yet playful look.

"Who me?" Logan played along.

"Yes you."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No I don't. Apparently I don't quite follow crazy."

"Your keeping our wedding a secret from me and then you call me crazy."

"About the wedding you said you were alright with me taking care of everything and I love crazy I just don't always understand crazy."

"I know but you know secrets drive me crazy."

"So that just means that there is more crazy to love."

"Logan!"

"Look Ace you gave me permission to do this and I am going to whether your going crazy or not. The last thing I want to do is to stress you out so I am going to handle this and you just worry about the dress."

"Fine."

"I love you Ace."

"I think you're trying to test how much I love you right now."

"I am."

"I love you Logan."

"Thank you." They kissed each other and sat back down.

"Way to take charge there Rory."

"Hey he has a good reason for it."

"Sure just tell yourself that. Whatever makes it easier to sleep at night."

"Mom!"

"Rory!"

"Whatever. So what time are you going to come over so we can leave for New York?"

"Oh I have that covered too."

"Really Logan? I thought you promised that I could be the one to plan that."

"And you will Ace but I am just going to take care of getting everyone there for you."

"You promise that is all?"

"That is all the meddling I will do."

"Good."

The rest of the evening was mainly talking and good conversation. When the party was drawing towards a close Logan and Rory said their goodbyes and then took the twins and went home. When they got home Logan put the twins to bed as Rory changed into some sweats and then went out into the living room and grabbed her computer. Logan walked out and sat next to her.

"Rory put that away. It's Christmas eve and the twins are in bed and we are all alone..."

"Just let me finish this chapter and then we can be alone."

"Rory!"

"Okay, okay just let me save this."

"Good. Now put it away."

"Okay." Rory closed her computer and put it back in it's case.

"Now what to do, what to do."

"Like you don't know what you want to do."

"I do."

Logan grabbed Rory's waist and pulled her closer to him. He started to kiss her neck and she started to run her hands through his hair. Logan kissed her lips and she drew his face closer to her. Logan started to remove her shirt when the phone rang.

"Logan the phone..."

"Just ignore it and let the machine get it." The phone kept ringing.

"Logan..."

"The machine is about to get it. Let it do its job."

"Fine." They went back to kissing when a voice came over the machine which ruined the moment.

"Logan? Anyway it's your father, Mitchum. I was just calling to see how your Christmas eve was going. Your mother wants me to invite you and Rory over for dinner tomorrow. Speaking of Rory does she have an answer for me yet? No rush it would just be nice to know that is all. So just give me a call back when you get this and we will talk. Alright I think that is it. Bye."

They just sat on the couch and looked at each other.

"It's like he knew."

"Well that ruins the moment."

"So what now?"

"We could play Scrabble." Logan pointed to the box that was on the shelf.

"Or I could write."

"Scrabble it is."

"Logan."

"He may have ruined the moment but I am not going to lose you to your writing."

"You won't lose me I will be right here typing until I finish this chapter."

"Rory we are going to play Scrabble."

"Fine but when I kick your butt I get to write."

"Wrong. When I kick your butt we are going to bed."

"Is that a bet?"

"Your on Gilmore."

Logan pulled out the board game and set it on the table. He gave Rory a tile holder and she scooted closer to that table and drew her letters.

"I pulled an C your turn."

Rory reached into the bag and pulled out a tile to see who went first.

"HA I got an A."

Rory did a slight victory dance and then put the tile back in the bag. She looked at her letters and smiled. She had the perfect word to start the game and throw Logan for a loop.

"Z-Y-G-O-T-E-S Zygotes. And that is seventy points."

"That is very good but lets see if it compares to this. Z-E-M-I-N-D-A-R. That would be one hundred and seventy points. Eat that Gilmore!"

"Wow. Who knew that you knew such large words."

"Very funny but I do believe that it is your turn."

They play kept the banter going through out the game. Rory was glad the Logan did not press the issue of her answering his dad's question after he called. She was also glad that she had found a man that could put her in her place with scrabble. When the game ended Logan was ahead of Rory by three points giving him the win.

"Ha I win. That means that it is time to go to bed."

"One more game. Please?"

"I won and the deal was that if I won we went to bed now march missy."

Rory fake pouted and got up and went into their room. Logan was not that far behind her and climbed into bed after her and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night Ace."

"Night Logan."

They snuggled close together and fell asleep.

_**A/N: Okay so it has been a while since I updated this story but here you go. And the next chapter, christmas/ wedding dress shopping will be up soon because I am determined to at least get on wedding done in one of my stories. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**-Katie**_


	29. Chapter 29

"GET UP GET UP!" Logan lazily rolled over in the bed and saw that Rory was not next to him. "GET UP!" Logan sat up and saw Rory bouncing Leah in his arms yelling at him to get up.

"What is the rush Ace it's only..." Logan looked over at the clock. "Six in the morning."

"It's Christmas! Now get up Levi is waiting in the living room and Leah and Levi told me that they want to open their presents. Now lets go, oh and grab the camera on your way!" Rory dashed out of the room and Logan couldn't help but laugh.

Logan had forgotten how much he had missed the way that she greeted Christmas morning. Rory was like a child when it came to Christmas, like her mother and he loved to see her that way. He threw his legs over the bed and stood up. He grabbed the camera off of the nightstand and walked out into the living room where Rory was sitting on the floor with Leah and Levi with presents all around her. Logan just smiled and went and sat next to her.

"Yay Daddy's here." Rory handed Leah to Logan and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what now? We are up and we are here what happens now?"

"We open presents. Here open this." She handed a small gift to Logan and then bounced Levi on her knee.

"What is this?" Logan shook the gift with his free hand.

"Open it and see." She started to make faces at Levi who started to laugh.

"Well okay." Logan tore off the paper and found a watch inside the box. He pulled the watch out and held it up.

"Read the face of the watch." Rory had Levi on her knee and was looking at Logan.

"That face of the..." Logan flipped the watch over and read what had been carved in the bottom. "I am the luckiest. Ace you didn't?"

"I did. Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I'm glad because I love you."

"Now it's time for me to give you your gift." Logan pulled a gift from the pile of presents and handed it to her.

"Ah you shouldn't have."

"But I did so open it."

Rory carefully removed the wrapping paper and then opened the box and saw the necklace that matched her ring. She pulled it out of the box and held it away from Levi who was grabbing for it.

"This is gorgeous Logan."

"I am glad you like it." Logan smiled and then kissed Leah on the head.

"Okay now help me put it on." She handed him the necklace and then grabbed Leah from him and he put the necklace on her and then took Leah back.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it. Now it's time for the twins to open presents." Rory handed him a gift that had Leah's name on it and then found one with Levi's name on it.

When they were finished opening presents there were toys and wrapping paper everywhere. Leah and Levi were sleeping in the pack'n'play. Logan and Rory were sitting on the floor.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Logan was stroking her hair as she laid her head on her chest.

"Yeah." Rory had her eyes closed and was trying to take a quick nap after getting up so early.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence and then Logan remembered the phone call that they had gotten last night and sat Rory up so they could talk.

"Rory."

"What? I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"I know but what about my parents?"

"Oh my gosh." Her eyes shot open and she looked at Logan. "I totally forgot about that."

"I realized that. So what are we going to do?"

"Well we still have to tell them about the wedding..."

"Yes we do."

"So should we go?"

"It's up to you."

"Why does it have to be up to me?"

"Because if it was up to me we would have nothing to do with them."

"Logan."

"Look Rory I know that they are a part of our lives because of Leah and Levi but they have never been good to me, to us, and well I really don't care for them."

"What time is it?"

"Um..." Logan looked at his watch. "Three."

"Okay so I am going to go and take a nap and then I will decide if we are going when I wake up."

"Ace I need to know before you wake up."

"I guess we are going."

"Okay then you go take a nap and I will make sure that the twins are dressed and ready to go when you wake up."

"Thank you. Have I mentioned that you are the best fiance a girl could ask for?"

"Once of twice."

Rory got up from where they were sitting and went into the bedroom to take a nap.

"Ace? Ace. It's time to get up." Rory swatted at Logan and then pulled the covers over her head. "Ace!"

"Go away."

"Ace." Logan pulled the covers off of her and then threw them on the floor. Rory sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm up okay?" Logan just smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Rory threw her legs over the side of the bed and went into the closet and grabbed an emerald green dress out of the closet and put it on and then put on some silver flats and walked into the bathroom to do her hair. Logan was finishing brushing his teeth and she saw that her hair was an disaster.

"You look..."

"Like a hot mess... I know."

"That was not what I was going to say."

"So you were going to lie?"

"Yes."

"And that is why I love you."

Rory brushed her hair and then pulled it into a low bun and then did her make up. When she was finished she walked out to the living room and grabbed Leah and put her in her car seat. Logan walked in and picked Levi up and put him in his car seat. Logan has dressed Leah in a white and red dress and Levi in a baby suit.

Logan picked up the car seats and walked out to the car and Rory grabbed her coat and followed them out to the car. Rory got in and then waited for Logan to join her in the car. He got in and closed the door and they drove towards his parents house.

"Hey did you call your parents to let them know we are coming?"

"I left a message when you were asleep."

"Okay."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Logan grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it as they into his parent's driveway. Logan stopped the car and grabbed Levi and Leah and Rory grabbed the diaper bag and they walked up to the door. Rory rang the doorbell and they waited until someone answered.

A maid came to the door and ushered them into the sitting room where everyone was gathered. Honor looked about ready to explode on the couch. She was just over eight months pregnant and she looked really uncomfortable. Rory went over and gave her a hug and then gave a hug to Josh and then sat down on the couch next to Logan. Shira had a drink in her hand and Mitchum was pulling at a thread on his suit jacket.

"So Merry Christmas everybody." Logan was trying to break the tension that was thick in the air.

"Merry Christmas." Mitchum looked annoyed.

Logan and Rory were not sure what had happened before they arrived but they knew that something big had gone down before they had arrived. Rory pulled Leah out of the car seat and sat her on her lap.

"Hey can I grab Levi?" Mitchum was sitting on the edge of the couch in anticipation.

Rory looked at Logan and then to Mitchum.

"Yeah."

Mitchum leaned over and picked up Levi and sat him on his lap. Shira put her drink down and cooed at Levi.

"So you will play with Logan's kids but my kid was the mistake?" Honor was very upset with her parents.

"Honor not now."

"Why not now? I think you should tell them exactly what I was told."

"Honor what is going on?" Logan got up and walked over to his sister.

"Ask them." Honor crossed her arms.

"What is going on?"

Mitchum looked at Shira and then spoke.

"We were talking before you arrived and Honor seems to have misconstrued what we were trying to say."

"How could I misconstrue what you said? You clearly said that Josh and I picked the worst time to have children. You asked if we planned to have our baby and when we said no you said that our baby was a mistake. Do you think that Leah and Levi were a mistake? Do you?"

Logan glared at his father and waited for his answer. Mitchum looked down at Levi in his arms and then to Rory who held Levi in her arms.

"Honor I'm sorry." It was not much but it was enough. Mitchum was not a man who apologized a lot but when he did he meant it.

"Thank you." Honor dropped her arms to her side and Logan sat on the arm of the couch.

"Logan please get off the arm of the couch." Shira was now holding Levi and sternly looking at Logan who was not doing as she had asked.

"No." Logan was mad at what he had just heard. His father had never answered the question if his kids were a mistake, instead he apologized to Honor avoiding that question.

"Logan do what your mother asks."

"Why so you can hold my mistake?"

"LOGAN!" Rory was flabbergasted at the way he was acting.

"What Rory? Are you going to sit by and let them call Leah and Levi a mistake?"

"Logan we will talk about this later."

"No we won't we will talk about this now."

"Josh, Honor will you take Leah and Levi into the other room. We need a moment to talk."

"We would love to."

Josh helped Honor up and then they took the twins and left the room. Logan was pacing back and forth trying not to yell until he knew the twins weren't around. Rory was the first one to speak up.

"Logan we both know that the twins well were not planned and that they did not come at the most opportune time but that does not mean that we do not love them as much as we would have if they were planned and your parents know that. Don't you?" Mitchum and Shira both nodded their heads in agreement.

"So you think that the twins are a mistake too?"

"Really Logan. Did you hear me say that?"

"No."

"Then I don't mean it. I love Leah and Levi to death and I love you. What I was saying is that we never planned on having them at the time we did and that their timing was a mistake not that they are." Rory got up and stroked him arm trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry." Logan went and sat on the couch and Rory followed him.

Honor and Josh appeared with the twins a few moments later after they knew that all of the yelling was over. They handed the twins to Logan and Rory and they all sat in silence for a moment.

"So, Rory and I have some news to share with you." Logan was holding Levi tight to his chest when he made the announcement.

"Oh please dear lord do not tell me that she is pregnant again." Shira was clutching her drink in her hand.

"Nothing like that mom. It's about our wedding."

"What are you calling it off?" Mitchum was leaning closer trying to get an answer.

"Nothing like that. Actually we moved the date up a little bit."

"How much is a little bit?"

"We are getting married in seven days."

There was a silence that filled the room. Finally Honor said something.

"So when were you going to tell us?" She seemed a little angry

"We just decided last night, it's kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh." There was another silence.

"Dinner is ready." The maid walked into the dining room and every one followed.

Rory and Logan held Leah and Levi as they ate and then played with them when they were finished. There was not a word said during dinner and it concerned both Logan and Rory. They knew that rushing the wedding would upset some people but they figured that Honor would be on board with it but even she said nothing.

They were about to leave when Shira said something.

"So are we still invited?" It was the nicest thing that she had ever said about them and it made Rory smile.

"Of course you are still invited. Logan will fill you in on the details and Honor I would love to have you as one of my brides maids."

"You would?" There was a twinkle in Honor's eye.

"Yeah we are going dress shopping on Saturday. Logan will give you the details being as he is the one arranging the transportation."

"I would be honored."

"Fantastic."

Mitchum remained silent the rest of the night. Rory and Logan said goodbye and then left to go home. Before Rory got out of the car Logan took her hand and squeezed it. Rory looked over at him and smiled.

"I know you don't think that the twins were a mistake Ace but why didn't you get mad when they basically called them a mistake to our faces?"

"I didn't want to start a fight with them. I knew that they were not going to be happy with us getting marries in a few days so I didn't want to ruffle feathers."

"But if there was no wedding..."

"I would have gone all Gilmore on their butts."

"Thats why I love you." Logan leaned in to kiss her.

"I know." Rory pulled away and got out of the car and walked into the house.

Logan got the twins out of the back of the car and followed her inside. He knew that this was the right girl for him, he had known since his first proposal and while it had taken her some time to realize he was the man for her. He would have rather waited for her than lose her. He looked down at the twins and knew that they were not a mistake, they were the two people who brought together true love and he was thankful for them.

Logan went inside and put the twins to bed and then walked out to the living room. Rory was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee and when it was finished she poured herself a cup and then joined him on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Logan."

"You know Christmas is almost over right?"

"I know but I want to enjoy every second of it." She snuggled up close to him and sipped her coffee.

Logan wrapped his arm around her and then took her coffee cup when she was finished drinking it and set it on the table. He could feel her breathing start to slow and he knew when Rory had finally fallen asleep. He stroked her hair and pulled a blanket over her. He looked at his watch and saw that is was eleven fifty-nine.

"Merry Christmas Ace." Then he picked her up and carried her into their bed room shutting the door behind them.

_**A/n: In writing about Christmas I was in a very giving mood so I am going to give you this chapter early. I hope you enjoy. Please review as always.**_

_**-Katie**_


	30. Chapter 30

Rory was still in bed when Logan got the call that the car was on the way to pick her up. He had planned most of the wedding but he really needed her to get her dress today. Logan walked over to the bed and nudged her until he saw her eyes open.

"Hey Ace the car is on the way to pick you up so you need to be up and ready in ten minutes."

"What?" Rory sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

"You have ten minutes before your mom arrives in the car I bought for the day and you need to be ready to go."

"Ten minutes? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes and I have faith in you now get moving." Logan pulled Rory out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom so she could start getting ready. Rory picked up her tooth brush and then put some tooth paste on it and started brushing her teeth while Logan went into the closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a sweater for her to wear and then a few more outfits that she could wear over the weekend. He placed the outfits in a bag and then went into the box that he had ordered and pulled out Rory's bridal sweats and brought them into the bathroom for her.

"What are those?" Rory was brushing her hair and pulling it into a pony tail as Logan put the sweats on the counter.

"These are what you need to wear." He gave her a kiss and then walked out of the bathroom and put the suitcase he packed for her on the bed and then waited for her to come out. A few minutes later a dressed Rory came out of the bathroom with her toiletry bag in hand and then gave it to Logan who slipped it into her bag and then took it into the living room.

Leah and Levi were asleep so Rory gave them a quick kiss and then walked outside to the car that was waiting on her. Logan gave her a hug and a kiss after he put her bag in the trunk and then walked her to the car and opened the door.

"See you in a few days?" Logan was swinging her hand back and forth as he spoke.

"I'll see you in a few days." Rory gave Logan one last kiss and then got into the car and rolled down the window. "Oh and take care of my babies." She waved as the car drove away and when she couldn't see him anymore she rolled up the window and sat back in the seat.

Lorelai was waiting for Rory to be finished saying goodbye before she said anything to her daughter. She knew that having Rory leave her kids like this for the first time. Rory had stayed away from them for one night but this was an entire weekend and she knew that it was a major stresser for her daughter.

Rory looked over at her mom and smiled. She was wearing matching sweats that said maid of honor instead of bride.

"You know when you get married we are going to have to switch sweats."

"Who said you were my maid of honor?" Lorelai joked.

"I see how it is. Then who are you going to have?"

"Well Mrs. Kim was in the running but you know how she feels about dresses..."

"Mom!"

"You are my maid of honor or course. I was just teasing. So who else is coming to this weekend get away?"

"Well Gigi is going to meet us in New York with dad so we can get her fit in her dress but then they are leaving. Then there will be Honor, Paris, Steph, Sookie, and Lane. Wait where are Lane and Sookie?"

"I think there is a separate car for them."

"How many cars are there going to be?"

"Well I think he flew in Paris and Steph and then Honor is going to meet us at the hotel and then the car with Lane and Sookie."

"So too many?"

"In my taste."

"What am I going to do with that boy?"

"Who knows. So who all is invited to the wedding? I mean there are only six more days. Today is the 26th and then tomorrow is wedding dress shopping day, the 27th which will carry over to the 28th. Then the 29th will be our spa day and at the end of the day the boys will join us and then the real fun will being. Your bachelorette party will be on New Years eve and then the 1st is the big day. Your grandmother has offered to take the twins while we are partying here so you will see them again on the 1st before the wedding."

"So what are we doing on the 30th?"

"Well Logan requested me to keep that day open for him. Apparently he wants you to go shopping with him."

"That should be fun."

"For you maybe but I am not sure Logan knows what he is getting himself into."

"He will learn quickly though." Rory let out a small evil laugh.

"That's my daughter. Who all is invited?"

"Well everyone in the wedding of course. Then grandma and grandpa and whoever they talked Logan into inviting. Um... there are his parents and whoever he is inviting from his side of the family. I am not really sure who all he is inviting to this event."

"Another part of your surprise!"

"Do not mention it please."

"Okay changing the subject. So are you excited?"

"Honestly I am not sure how I am feeling. I mean I can't wait until I am married but being away from Leah and Levi this long it going to be very trying but I am going to love a little time away from motherhood."

"Yeah that was what I thought."

"So what is the exciting event planned for today because travel only takes a few hours and I want to get the full New York experience."

"Well today will be brides maids day. We will be going into a few stores so you can choose your colors for the entire wedding and then I will be notifying Logan and then we will get the dresses for the brides maids. It is going to be a very long day."

"That sounds promising."

"Yeah well I think you can handle it."

"I think I can handle it too. So how much longer?"

"I have no idea."

Lorelai and Rory talked until they pulled up to the hotel. The driver walked around and opened their doors for them and then helped them out in front of the Ritz Carlton hotel at Battery Park. He grabbed the luggage out of the trunk and the door man put it on a cart and wheeled it inside for them. Lorelai went and checked in while Rory poured herself a glass of apple water that they had in the lobby. Lorelai returned moments later with the keys to the suite that Logan had booked for the ladies while they were in New York. A bellhop grabbed the cart that the bags were on and rolled it up to their room for them.

Rory was floored when she opened the door and saw the suite that Logan had arranged for them to stay in. There were numerous coffee makers placed around the room and CDs from bands that she loved and there were Red Vines and other candies on the coffee table along with numerous DVDs that she adored. Not to mention that the view from the room was breathtaking. Rory walked around the room and took it all in as Lorelai tipped the bellhop and brought the bags into the living room and set them on the floor.

"So when is everybody going to get here?" Rory picked up her bag and moved it into one of the rooms off the common area.

"I think the latest people will be arriving is about noon."

"What time is it now?" Lorelai flipped open her phone.

"Ten."

"So everyone should be here in the next two hours."

"That is the plan at least."

Rory went over to the couch and sat down. Lorelai came and sat next to her and turned on the television. She flipped through a few channels and then stopped on marathon of I Love Lucy. They watched it until there was a knock on the door. Rory hopped up and ran to answer the door. She pulled it open and saw Sookie and Lane standing in the hallway.

"YOU MADE IT!" Rory hugged both of them and then escorted them into the living room where Lorelai was still on the couch.

They put their bags down and then Rory and Lane sat on the floor while Sookie joined Lorelai on the couch. Sookie and Lorelai started a conversation while Rory and Lane talked about how hard it was to leave their kids. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. Rory excused herself and then went and answered the door.

She was surprised to find both Honor and Paris standing on the other side of the door. She gave a hug to Honor, Steph, and Pairs and then showed them the rest of the room.

"My brother really out did himself this time."

"Tell me about it." Rory took Honor's bag and placed it in one of the rooms.

"So rich boy hasn't changed much has he?" Rory just rolled her eyes at Paris' comment and joined them back out in the living room.

"Okay so group meeting." Honor took a seat on one of the chairs in the living room and Paris stood behind the chair. Rory walked back in and sat back on the floor with Lane and Steph joined them.

"Okay so Logan has given us the break down of everything that needs to get done, minus Rory. It is our job to make sure that we can help the lovely bride to be so that we can get everything done without spoiling her surprises. First things first. We are all going to go and help her pick out the brides maids dresses which will help decide on the colors for the wedding. Any questions?"

"Are we going to get lunch?" Honor was rubbing her stomach as she asked.

"Yes there is enough time to stop and get lunch."

"Good because I am starving."

There was a small laugh that went through the room and then every body grabbed their things that they needed and head down to the lobby. When they got down there Lorelai went and talked to the guy at the front desk and the rest of them waited for her to return.

When she walked over to the group she signaled for them to follow her out front where a limo was waiting to pick them up and take them to their destination.

"Don't you think that it would be easier to walk?" Rory was hesitant about getting into a limo in New York City.

"Have you looked at me?" Honor was spread out on one of the seats.

"Good point." Rory climbed into the limo and the driver shut the door behind her.

It did not take as long as they had anticipated for it to take in New York traffic for them to get to the first store they wanted to go to. First they went to a little Deli that was on the corner and grabbed something to eat for lunch and then they went into the store to pick out dresses. Rory's eye was immediately drawn to a light blue dress that hung on a hanger on one of the doors to the dressing rooms.

"Excuse me..." Rory flagged down a lady who worked at the store.

"Yes what can I do for you?" She said plastering a fake smile across her face.

"What dresses do you have in this color?" Rory said pointing to the dress on the door.

"We have a rather large selection in that color, especially during the winter season. Follow me." She led Rory to a back section of the store where there were at least fifty dresses in that color lining the wall.

"Thank you." Rory said shuffling through the dresses.

"No problem." The lady walked away and everybody joined Rory by the dresses.

"This color is amazing." Steph was holding up one of the dresses to herself and admiring her reflection in one of the mirrors around the store.

"Hey what about this one for me?" Honor held up a Chiffon dress that was the color that Rory wanted but it would be able to fit her pregnant belly.

"I like that one for you." Rory was going through the other dresses to find the ones she wanted for the other bridesmaids.

Steph pulled out a dress that looked similar to Honor's but it was a little more form fitting and showed it to Rory.

"What about this?"

"I think you guys will have to try it on but it is gorgeous and it matches the dress that Honor is in love with." Rory pointed to Honor who had tried on her dress and was dancing in front of the mirror in it. "So all that leaves is the dress for Lane and the dress for my mother."

Lorelai walked over to Rory and put her hand on her shoulder reminding her that she was right there if she needed anything.

"Hey why don't we take a break and let them try on their dresses and see what you think."

"Okay." Rory followed her mother and Lane into the dressing room and took a seat on one of the chairs.

Honor was still in the mirror admiring herself when the other three girls came out of the dressing room with their dresses on. Honor and Sookie were wearing the same dress and Paris and Steph were wearing the same dress. They were all the light blue that Rory had wanted and they all were sleeveless dresses that matched each other very well. Rory was happy with the dress that they had picked and they bought the dresses and had them tailored but she could not find anything for Lane, Lorelai, or Gigi who was dropped off shortly after Rory decided on the four dresses.

Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and reminded her that they had just started their day. Lorelai arranged for the dresses to be picked up later and they were off to the next store.

At the next store they looked around for a while but there was nothing that Rory found to her liking. Lorelai found a few dresses that she liked but Rory wasn't too fond of them so she put them back and they moved on to the next store.

As soon as they walked into the third store Gigi ran to a small dress and brought it over to Rory.

"Rory I really like this one." She showed Rory the dress and smiled.

Rory couldn't argue with her the dress was beautiful and it matched her color scheme. It was a silver dress with a ruched top.

"You have to try it on but I think that this may work."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Gigi took the dress and went back into the dressing room and changed and then walked out.

"What do you think?" Rory really liked the dress and she liked it even more when a sales person added a light blue sash to it that matched the dresses.

"That is the dress." Gigi's face lit up and she twirled in the mirror.

Lorelai walked over to Rory holding up a few dress options for her and Lane and Rory looked through them. She was at the last one when Lane came running up with another option.

"We have to try this one on." Lane held up the dress. It was the same color as the others but it was defiantly the dress for Lane and Lorelai.

The dress was a short satin dress. It had cap sleeves that were off the shoulder. Lorelai took the dress from Lane and ran into the dressing room to change. Lane took her size in the dress and went into the dressing room to try it on. Rory waited for them to come out and then was floored when they finally did. The dress looked wonderful on both of them. Seeing them in their dresses gave Rory the feeling of something coming together. She was glad that Logan had taken on the major parts of the wedding being as just finding the dresses was stressful enough.

"What do you think?" Lorelai was modeling the dress for Rory.

"This is it."

"Good because I am getting this in pink too!"

"Mom." Rory gave her mom a knowing look.

"What it looks good and they have it in pink!"

"Fine." Lorelai took one last look in the mirror with Lane and then they both changed back into their clothes and then helped Gigi change so they could get the dresses. Lorelai had the store hold them and then they all waited outside for the car to pick them up. It was just about to get dark when the car pulled up back up to the hotel. The girls were hungry and tired. They all went up to the room and Sookie ordered room service for all of them. Honor went into her room to take a nap while everyone else crashed on the floor in the living room.

"I never thought I would say this but shopping today was exhausting." Steph was sprawled out on the floor with her eyes closed.

Everyone groaned in agreement and Rory didn't want to get her phone when it rang. Lorelai kicked her purse towards her and Rory dug through her purse trying not to move. She put her phone to her face and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rory? Good I got a hold of you. It's your grandmother."

"Grandma as in Lorelai's mother?"

"Yes as in Lorelai's mother. Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm just surprised. Um...why are you calling?"

"Well as you know your grandfather and I are going to be taking care of Leah and Levi for a few days and we were wondering if there was anything that you wanted us to know before they came here?"

"Have you talked to Logan?"

"Yes but we just wanted to ask you being as you are their mother."

"Whatever Logan told you was fine. As for anything special I can't think of anything but I will let you know if I think of anything."

"Alright. Well enjoy your time in New York."

"I will, and thank you."

"It really is no problem. Thank you for letting us watch them."

"Anytime."

"Okay well I have to go."

"Alright, bye grandma."

"Bye Rory."Rory hung up the phone and placed it under her hand on the floor and then she put her face into the carpet. Everyone was just starting to relax when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." There was a group moan.

"Sookie ordered it." Lorelai had her head behind a pillow.

"Yeah but Lane is closer." Sookie pointed to Sookie.

"It's not my party." Rory groaned and then got up.

"I'll get it but I'm not sharing." Rory walked over to the door and answered it. The guy rolled the food into the room and then left. Rory took a plate and then sat down on the floor where she had been lying.

"Hey spread the wealth." Paris and Steph were staring at her eating.

"You want it? You get it." Rory went back to eating and everybody got up and got some food. Lorelai made a plate for Honor and brought it to her room and then she grabbed her plate and sat down to eat. When they were all finished Lorelai bought a movie from the hotel and they watched that until everyone went to sleep.

In the morning Rory woke up early. She was anxious about shopping for her dress. She knew what she liked but there were two days for her to find the dress and after the shopping trip they had yesterday Rory was not sure it was going to be enough. Honor, Paris, and Steph had to go and run some errands for Logan so only Lane, Sookie, and Lorelai were going to go with Rory today. They all ate breakfast at the hotel and then they set out on their separate missions. Honor's group took the limo and Rory's group decided to hoof it New York City style.

They headed to down town where Steph had said there were some good dress shops. They stopped at the first place Lorelai spotted. It was a small shop but the dresses looked promising. They filed into the small shop and they went crazy picking dresses. Lorelai and Sookie went to the far end of the store to choose dresses while Rory and Lane took the front part of the store.

"Do you know what you want?" Lane was shifting through the dresses while talking to Rory.

"Not really but I think I will know it when I see it."

"Well at least you don't have to worry about wearing your mother's dress, you saw what I had to work with. It was horrible."

"Yeah well my mom has dresses, she just never wore them."

"This is true. I'm surprised that your grandmother is not pushing you to wear her dress."

"I know but there has been no mention of it from her at all. I guess if she couldn't get my mom to wear it she thought that it was no use to ask me."

"Yeah. how about this one?" Lane held up a dress that looked like a giant cupcake.

"No."

"That was what I thought." She put the dress back and they kept looking.

Lorelai came up to Rory with a few options and shuffled her into the dressing room to make her try on what she had pulled.

The first dress was a rather plain dress with lace cap sleeves. There was some beading on the top but overall Rory was not in love with this dress.

"You're not feeling this are you?" Lorelai read Rory's face.

"Not really."

"Okay next one." Rory walked back into the dressing room and then changed into the next dress.

The one was also very simple. It was an off white dress with gold beading around the waist. It had a sweet heart neckline and it was strapless. This dress was closer to what Rory wanted but it was not the one. She walked out and showed Lane, Lorelai, and Sookie.

"You look so beautiful." Sookie was starting to tear up.

"Thank you." Rory looked at herself in the mirror.

"Still not the dress?" Lorelai seemed to be on the same page as Rory.

"Not yet."

"Thats okay you have one more in there and then we can change stores is you can't find it."

"Okay."

Rory went back into the dressing room and put on the last dress. It was a white strapless ball gown. If her mother wasn't the one to pick it out she never would have tried it on. It had silver designs on it and actually Rory didn't hate it as much as she thought she would but it just wasn't her. When she walked out her mother had a camera in her hand.

"Oh well she just looks like a princess!" Lorelai spoke with a deep southern accent.

"Mom stop it."

"Hey I get this experience once and I am going to enjoy it. Now smile for mommy!"

Rory gave her a half hearted smile and then went back into the dressing room and changed into her normal clothes.

After she came out they left the store and walked a little further to another store that looked promising. Lorelai led them into the next store and they split up again. This time Rory and her mother looked together and Sookie and Lane looked together.

Lorelai kept piling dresses on her arms while Rory was very particular about the dresses she was picking up. This time before they gave Rory the dresses they voted on the top three and then she tried on those being as they did not want her to try on the entire store.

Rory took the options into the room and a store manager helped her into the first option. It was a white mermaid cut dress. It was a lace dress that had cap sleeves and a button up back. Rory liked the dress but there was just something that she didn't like. She walked out and showed them the dress.

"Oh I really like this one." Lorelai was gushing over the dress.

"I really like this one too but this dress isn't _the _dress."

"Well what about the dress do you not like?" Lane stood up and walked around Rory.

"I don't like the sleeves. I mean the dress is really pretty but I am not a big fan of the sleeves and the lace but I really like the cut of this dress."

"Okay so we like the cut but not the dress, well this is a start. NEXT!"

Rory walked back into the dressing room and tried on the other two dresses. They were nice but Rory was still not convinced that they were the one. So they left another store empty handed. They decided to take a break and go and get lunch. Lorelai begged to eat off of one of the street carts and after a few straight minutes of her pleading she got her way. Sookie was surprised by the taste of the food. It was not what she was expecting and she actually enjoyed the lunch. After that they decided that they should go into stores other than dress stores. Lane dragged them to Macy's.

"It's even bigger than I imagined it."

"Well what are we standing around here for let's go in." Rory led them into the store.

The sales clerks looked at them like they were dirt but they didn't care. They were enthralled with standing in the store. They looked at a few things and about after and hour they left and went to a few other stores where they were accepted. After a full day a shopping with success in getting anything but a wedding dress they returned to the hotel. Paris, Honor, and Steph walked into the room a little after they entered with bags in their hands.

"Hey I thought that we would beat you back. Any luck?"

"Not with wedding dresses." Rory held up some of the bags from their other shopping adventure.

"You guys never get anything done with out me do you?" Steph put her hands on her hips.

"So what is in the bags?" Rory asked curiously.

"Nothing for you to find out about until the wedding." Paris took the bags from Steph and Honor and put them in her room knowing that Rory would not dare cross her.

Honor placed an order to room service and they settled in and watched a movie. Paris got the door and it was a free for all for food. When the movie finished they all went into their rooms and went to bed so that they could get up early to find the dress tomorrow.

In the morning Lorelai woke Rory up. Rory got up and got dressed. Today only Steph, Honor, and Lorelai were going dress shopping with her. Paris and Lane were going to check out venues and Sookie was going to get started on the cake.

Steph dragged them down town and into another dress shop. She made Rory sit in a chair while she pulled dresses for her to try on. She came back a minute later with just one dress and handed it to Rory.

"Here put this on." Rory sighed and walked into the dressing room and Lorelai helped her into the dress.

As soon as the dress touched her skin Rory knew that this was the dress. She walked out to show the rest of them and there were tears in her eyes. It was a Lazaro mermaid cut dress that had subtle beading all over. It hugged her figure and she knew that it was hers. It trailed behind her just enough and she loved the strapless neckline that the dress had. He and her mother were in tears when she showed everyone.

"See I knew it was the dress." Steph had a smug smile on her face.

"My brother is going to die when he sees you walk down that aisle."

Rory couldn't help but smile. Lorelai wiped away her tears and then took a picture of her in the dress and sent it to Emily and Richard. There were no alterations that needed to be made to the dress. The dress fit Rory like it had been made just for her. Steph paid for the dress with the credit card Logan gave her for it and then she carried it back to hotel for Rory. When they got there Steph put it in her room being as there was a surprise waiting for Rory in her room. Rory walked into her room and saw Logan sitting on the bed. She ran over to him and he twirled her around in his arms.

"Logan I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Ace!" He kissed her and then set her down on the floor.

"How are the twins?"

"They are fine and happy."

"That is good."

"Yeah." Logan could see the sadness in her eyes. "Just a few more days."

"I know." She kissed him and then walked away.

"Hey Ace."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rory ran back over to him and jumped on top of him and they landed on the bed. They heard Lorelai knock on the door and tell them that the rest of them were going shopping but they were a little too busy to care...

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be the bachelorette and bachelor parties and then comes the wedding, the long awaited wedding. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**

**Oh and this is a shout out to Julie Sue who has made my day of writing that much better by your reviews. Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

In the morning Rory was woken up by Logan getting out of bed. She rolled over and sat up and watched him as he snuck into the bathroom and shut the door. Rory rolled her eyes and then got out of bed herself and grabbed some clothes out of her suit case and slipped them on and walked out into the living room area. Lorelai and Sookie were talking in the kitchen while Honor, Paris, Steph, and Lane were in the living room playing cards.

"Hey come join us." Steph waved her over.

"What are you playing?" Rory walked over and sat on the floor next to them.

"Poker."

"Yeah I think I will sit this game out."

"Ah you have to play."

"Trust me I stink at this game you don't want to see me play it."

"Well you have to do something until breakfast arrives."

"I think watching will be plenty of fun for me. Plus I still need my coffee." They laughed as Rory got up and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her mom.

"So did you have fun last night?" Her mother was snickering as she asked the question.

"Yes I had fun thank you." Rory took a sip of her coffee and placed it on the counter.

"So where is lover boy this morning?" Lorelai looked around and then back to Rory.

"He is in the room still."

"You really wiped him out huh?" Sookie looked uncomfortable.

"Mom cut it out there are other people here. I mean I don't think Honor wants to hear about her brother's love life."

"I really don't." Honor looked over at them and then back to her cards.

"See."

"Hey it was a simple question."

"Speaking of simple questions what is the plan for today?"

"Nice change of subject. Well we are going to eat the wonderful breakfast that Sookie was not allowed to cook. Then we are all going to the spa for the day and afterwards we will come back here and the boys will arrive shortly after which means males will be joining us tonight."

"So do the boys have their own room?"

"Of course they do."

"You don't think that we would let them crash here do you?" Rory just laughed and finished her coffee.

A few minutes later the room service was delivered and the girls started to devour the food. Almost all of the food was gone by the time Logan walked out of the bedroom. He went over to Rory and gave her a kiss and then said good morning to everyone. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then took a seat next to Rory.

"Do you want some food? I think there are a few things left."

"No it's fine. I have plans for breakfast"

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Things that don't concern you."

"I'm sure." Rory rolled her eyes and then went back to eating the food on her plate.

"What are your plans for the day?" Logan stole a piece of her toast and took a bite out of it.

"As if you don't know."

"Act as if I don't and tell me."

"We are having a spa day."

"That sounds nice."

"Oh and it's going to get nicer because the credit card that all of this is on is also going to get billed for manicures and pedicures being as the man who owns the credit card is being a jerk and keeping wedding plans from the bride."

"Well you might want to have a talk with that man, but this man has to go." He kissed Rory on the head. "Bye Ace, I will see you later."

"Maybe." She pouted as he left.

When he was gone the girls finished eating and then placed the empty plates on the cart and wheeled it into the hallway. Then they changed into their spa clothes and left for a day of pampering and relaxation. They all got manicures and pedicure along with mud baths and a sea weed wrap. They also got a full body massage and a few other things. They ate lunch at the spa and after they were done it was about five. When they got back to their room they changed into their pajamas and popped in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and raided the mini fridge for all the junk food they could find.

They were half way through the movie when Logan came in followed by all of the men. The boys were making a lot of noise which lead to the girls shushing them so they could hear the movie. They just rolled their eyes and Logan turned off the television which led to fourteen eyes shooting towards him in hatred.

"Whoa I did not see that reaction coming."

"Turn the movie back on Logan!" Rory was turned around on the couch looking deviously at him.

"No."

"Logan. You are going to turn the movie back on."

"Or what?" Logan teased.

"You don't want to go there Logan."

"Or what Rory?"

"No sex Logan. Do you want to go there?" There was a collective Ohhh that went around the room at her comment.

"I've done it before." There was silence waiting for Rory's come back.

"I'm not just talking about tonight Logan. I am talking about the honeymoon, when we get back, and until the twins are two. Do you want to go through that?"

"You wouldn't." Logan challenged her and she just smiled an evil smile.

"Don't turn the movie back on and watch me." He sighed and then flipped the movie back on. The girls let out a victorious cheer while the guys sighed and joined them on the floor.

When the movie had ended Logan turned off the television and then turned to the group.

"How about we play a game."

"Yeah let's play watch how long Rory will ban Logan from her body." Lorelai had a smile plastered on her face as she teased him.

"Let's not." Logan quickly added.

"You are whipped mate." Finn was drinking a bottle of vodka as he spoke.

"Is that a bad thing?" Steph added as she snuggled against Colin's chest.

"Be careful mate your girl has that lets get married look on her face." Finn joked.

"Shut up Finn." Colin threw his shoe at Finn but missed and barely missed hitting Honor.

"Whoa lets stop the throwing before someone gets hurt." Rory snapped.

"So a game." Lane changed the subject.

"Let's play scrabble." There was a collective sigh at Logan's suggestion.

"Let's not. How about Twister? Rory added excitedly."

"Yeah." There was a collective cheer.

"I'll be the spinner." Honor said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Okay then lets play."

They went over to the games that they had and pulled out the two twister boards and set them up. There were Honor and Sookie who opted to be the spinners. Lane, Paris, Christopher, Luke, and Lorelai on one board and Logan, Rory, Steph, Colin, and Finn on the other.

"Okay right hand blue for board one." Honor called it out and Lorelai's board followed the command.

"Board two it is left hand yellow." Sookie called out with a nervous laugh.

Logan stuck his hand in Rory's space to make sure that they were intertwined.

"Board one left foot red." Lorelai and Paris were getting intense.

"Board two right hand green."

They continued to play the game laughing as each position was called. It was now down to Lorelai and Paris on board one and Logan, Rory, and Finn left on board two.

"Paris I am going to take you down." Lorelai was trash talking Paris.

"Not if you get a cramp old lady."

"Did she just call me old?" Lorelai acted offended.

"Will you two shut up and someone call a color." Rory was getting irritated as the blood rushed to her head. By this time they had made a rule where they had to do what was said on both spinners.

"Left hand blue and right foot red."

"Already there." They called out as they switched their left hand to blue.

"Then move it to a different spot." Honor said in a loud voice.

"Fine." They all moved their feet leading to Logan falling.

"And you are out." Colin teased as Logan made his way to the losers couch.

"Left hand green, right hand green." They all did this perfectly.

"Okay. Right foot green, left foot red." They were all fine until Paris slipped in her socks and took Finn down with her, although he was on a different mat.

"Well we now have a winner for both games." Everyone was about to quit when Lorelai protested.

"Hey not so fast. When we combined the games there can only be one winner." Lorelai and Rory held their positions.

"How about this. We will see who can hold their position the longest while Logan messes with Rory and Luke messes with Lorelai."

"Not fair. Logan will mess with me more than Luke will mess with my mom." Rory complained as she held her position.

"Okay then Paris gets to mess with Lorelai and Logan gets to mess with Rory. Does that sound fair?"

"Very." They agreed and the game continued.

"Okay old lady lets see what you got." Paris was in Lorelai's face.

"Apparently enough to beat you." Lorelai quipped back.

"Oh she is good." Paris slightly retreated.

"Oh Ace." Logan was blowing on her neck as she held her position. He knew that was her one weakness.

"Don't go there Logan. This is not the time to start that."

"I'm sure." He kept blowing on her neck.

Rory was just about to give up when Lorelai couldn't hold it any longer and fell. Paris did her happy dance and Rory laid on the ground with Logan next to her.

"And this is why we should exercise." Lorelai said panting after the game.

"You're telling me." Rory sat up and looked around. "Scrabble anyone?"

Everyone laughed and politely declined as they all went to their rooms to go to bed. Logan took Rory's hand and they walked into their room after everyone had left.

"So we have a full day of shopping to do tomorrow." Logan was rubbing her back as she laid facedown on the bed.

"Don't remind me." Rory turned her head and buried her face into her pillow.

"You know that this is our last night together until the wedding right?" Rory flipped over and looked at him.

"And?"

"Well is there anything you want to do?"

"Sleep." Rory flipped over again and put her head on her pillow. Logan just laughed and after taking off his shoes, pants, and shirt he joined her for the night.

In the morning Rory woke up to find Logan already dressed and waiting for her to wake up. Rory stretched and then got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then she blew her hair dry and got dressed for the day. She put on a pair of jeans and a light grey sweater and then put on some comfortable tennis shoes. When she was done she walked out and Logan handed her a cup of coffee.

"Are you ready for today?" Rory just groaned and sipped her coffee.

When she was finished Logan took her coffee cup and then grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door as she protest the entire way. When he finally got her in the elevator she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"Ace what are you doing?"

"Sleeping." She moaned.

"You cannot be that tired."

"But I am."

"Would you be that tired if I told you we were going to Tiffany's?"

"No." Her eyes shot open and she moved away from him.

"That was what I thought. Now you made me ruin one surprise so you better be good."

"If the rest of the surprises are like Tiffany's I will be." Rory smiled and leaped off the elevator when it stopped at the lobby. Logan just shook his head and followed her outside and into the car that was waiting for them.

Rory waited in anticipation as the car rolled closer to the store. Logan just smiled at seeing her so excited. When they pulled up in front of the store they got out and walked inside.

"Okay so what am I looking for?" Rory turned to Logan knowing that there was a reason for this trip.

"Bridal party gifts. I have something for all of the guys but you need something for all of the girls."

"What is my limit?"

"Limitless."

"Seriously?"

"I know you Ace and I don't think that you are going to go that crazy even in here." Rory gave him a small kiss on the check and then made her way to the counter to look at the jewelry.

She looked around for a bit and got some opinions of the sales clerks and then stopped dead in her tracks and pointed.

"This one." Logan looked at what she was pointing to.

It was a sterling silver charms bracelet with a heart pendant on the end which could be engraved with the letter of the name of each person.

"I like those. Is there a matching necklace we can get for Lorelai and Lane being as they are your maids of honor?"

"I think so."

"Alright then I will order these and you can go and look for something for Gigi."

By then end of the shopping trip Rory had gotten something for everyone. She bought the bracelets for all of her bridesmaids and for her maids of honor she got matching necklaces to go with the bracelets and for Gigi she got a sterling silver necklace with a tiara charm on it. Logan called the car and after he bought a little something extra for Rory they got into the car and they drove over to a set of stores Logan needed to pick things up from. When Logan got out to pick the things up Rory stayed in the car and waited until Logan called to be picked up. She read a book she had brought with her and enjoyed the time she had for herself and the driver of course. When Logan called he asked the driver to drop Rory of by central park so they could walk to lunch. Rory left her book in the car at Logan's request and then ran to meet him.

Logan took her hand and pulled her into him and then kissed her at the entrance of the park. Rory took Logan's hand and they walked to Tavern on the Green. Once they were seated Logan ordered for them and then they got to talking.

"So is this what it is going to be like being married to you? Everyday is going to be full of surprises?"

"Well I make no promises but I hope so."

"You hope so?"

"I like surprising you. It is always fun to see your reaction and well as long as I can do it I want to."

"You are really sweet. You know that?"

"You've told me once or twice."

"Well at least you listen."

"Yeah so what are you going to do about the job you want?"

"I guess I left our last conversation dealing with all of that with we were going to try a few places to see what would happen..."

"What would you say to taking a meeting with a potential buyer today, after lunch?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's another surprise."

"Logan Huntzberger what are you up to?"

"Trust me on this one. You still have the chapters on your phone right?"

"I don't go anywhere with out them, you know that."

"That was what I figured. So I have a bag with some business clothes you can change into after lunch and then we have a meeting with someone interested on you."

"We?"

"Well being as you are going to be my wife I want to have a say in our future and that concerns your job and your book."

"You know I love you."

"I figured. So what do you say?"

"I say let's do it."

"I love you."

"I know." Rory leaned over the table and gave him and kiss.

Rory had barley touched her lunch when Logan gave her the bag to change. She was so nervous that she couldn't eat. Logan could tell that her nerves were getting the best of her but he knew that she would pull through this. When Rory came out of the bathroom she was dressed in a pair of nice black dress pants with a blue dress shirt tucked in and a black blazer over the shirt. Logan smiled when he noticed that she had not changed her shoes and she was wearing her tennis shoes with her nice outfit.

"You know Ace I am all for the casual look but I think that the shoes might be pushing it." Rory blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I was going to change my shoes I just haven't gotten to that part yet."

"No I like it this way. Logan laughed as he pulled her out of the restaurant and to a bench in the park where she changed from her tennis shoes into the black heels. Logan put her shoes into the bag and then they walked though the park and found the car. They got in and Logan handed an address to the driver and they were off.

Rory could feel her heart pounding with each minute that passed. Logan would not tell her the time that they were meeting in order to keep her nerves down but it was doing nothing for Rory. It actually had the opposite effect. When they car came to a stop Rory took a deep breath and then followed Logan into the building. Logan walked straight to the elevator and Rory followed. They walked up to a receptionist and were lead into a conference room where a man twice their age waited for them. He got up and greeted them and then the three of them took a seat at the table.

"Let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Peter Buckley and I have heard wonderful things about you Miss Gilmore." Rory just smiled. "Did you bring something that I could read? I'm sorry to be so upfront but when a Huntzberger personally delivers someone to me I am a little skeptical about their motives, no offense."

"None taken I understand. Show him what you've written Ace." Rory dug into her purse and pulled out her blackberry which had all of her documents saved on it. She scrolled to the first chapter and handed him the phone.

"I'm sorry about you having to read it on my blackberry but Logan never told me about this so this was all I have."

"Don't worry about it. If it is half as good as he has proclaimed it to be it will be worth the strain." He took the phone and then started reading. There was a silence that fell over the room. Rory had her hand over her heart and felt the beating speed up as every minutes passed. Logan held her hand to reassure her that everything would be okay. It was a good ten minutes before Peter said anything.

"Well..." Rory was sure her heart would jump out of her chest. "This is better than I imagined. Tell me something Rory why isn't Mitchum grabbing this book to try to publish it?"

"That is a good question." Rory took a deep breath and then continued. "He has made an offer for anything I write but there is a history between us and it is not a peaceful one. Before I excepted any offer from any one I was told that I should shop around."

"What did he offer you?" Peter put the blackberry on the table and leaned back in his chair smiling.

"He offered to publish whatever I write and to let me work from home, which I have, but you know Mitchum, it comes with a price."

"Well I can match that offer of course, but what was that price tag he attached? I'm just curious."

"I don't know if you know this but Logan and I are getting married, which means Mitchum has his claws in pretty deep."

"Yeah I got that from Logan brining you to me."

"Well he would have me attend meeting and then I would have to move."

"Move?"

"To New York, with my twins."

"Wow he has balls, excuse my language."

"Yeah he does. He said that I would be working _with _him."

"Nobody works with Mitchum."

"I know."

"Well with all that he offered you in a rather crappy proposal I think we can work something out to beat his offer, take it to him and I want to know what he counters. Rory you can make this into a bidding war if you would like but I am going to tell you that you are smart to shop around this..." He held up the blackberry. "Is fantastic. Whoever you choose to publish you will be raking in the dough, and so will you. I will have someone send you a proposal and like I said let me know."

Peter stood up and shook their hands and they walked down to the lobby and then out to the car when it pulled up. They didn't say anything about their meeting until they were on the way back to the hotel.

"So what do you think?" Logan was watching Rory as she looked out the window at the city traffic.

"I like our house don't you?"

"Yeah I do but that doesn't answer my question."

"I want to make your dad squirm." Rory turned to face Logan with a devious smile on her face. "That doesn't mean that I am not going to take his offer seriously it just means I want to make him pay. No one can tell me what I can and cannot do and I want to show him that. What do you think?"

"I love you." He pulled her in and kissed her. "Let's make him pay!"

**A/n: So who thinks that Mitchum should get his? Anyway the next chapter is going to be the separate parties I PROMISE! And then after that will be the wedding. Please review and let me know!**

**-Katie**


	32. Chapter 32

"Good morning Rory!" Lorelai ran into Rory's room and jumped on the the bed.

Rory shot up and pulled her mother down on the bed so she would stop jumping. Lorelai fell on top of Rory and they both busted out laughing.

"Wow mom really?" Rory rubbed her side where her mother had fallen.

"Well I wanted to be sure that you were up."

"I am now."

"That is for sure. So guess what day it is."

"December thirty first."

"And?"

"The day before my wedding?"

"Bingo! Now there is a surprise for you in the bathroom. Go and get changed and then meet us girls out in the living room so we can get this bachelorette party started!"

"At nine in the morning?"

"Yes at nine in the morning."

"What can we possibly be doing this early?"

"Just go."

"Fine." Rory got out of bed and then went into the bathroom while Lorelai walked out into the living room.

In the bathroom Rory found a gift on the counter. She carefully pulled the wrapping paper off and then opened the box the gift was in. She pulled out a Bride to be shirt and a tiara and changed into the shirt and fixed her hair back into a pony tail and then put the tiara on. She walked out of the bathroom and slipped on a pair of jeans and then walked into the living room.

There she saw a pack'n'play with a bow on it. She ran up and looked to find Leah and Levi inside. She picked them up and kissed them numerous times. Lorelai came and put her hand on Rory's back. There were tears rolling down Rory's face. Lorelai could see that she was just so happy to see the twins again. Although Rory would have never of complained she knew that she hated having to leave the twins and this surprise was just the best thing Rory could have ever imagined.

"How in the world?"

"Your grandmother is in the other room. They drove up this morning for the party. It was all part of the plan."

"Dis Logan know?"

"No. This was my gift to the two of you." Lorelai took Levi and then went to get the rest of the girls who were waiting for Rory to have a moment alone with her kids.

They all came into the room and all took turns holding the twins which made Lane and Sookie both have to call home to check on their own kids.

Emily sat on the couch next to Lorelai who was holding Levi while Paris, Steph, and Honor crowded around Rory as she held Leah. After Rory got her fill of Leah she passed her around and then grabbed Levi and held him for a little.

After an hour of being with the twins Emily suggested that they did lunch in the restaurant in the hotel. She called Richard and told him to have the men meet them down there in ten minutes which gave everyone enough time to get ready and then head down. Everyone changed into their shirts that matched Rory's with their corresponding roles in the wedding while Rory and Lorelai changed Leah and Levi into the outfit's Lorelai made them that said my parents are getting married.

When they were finished they all headed down and sat in the restaurant and waited for the men to join them. When the guy walked in Logan ran over to Rory who was sitting with Leah on her lap and Levi in the stroller playing with his arms.

"Hi little Leah." Logan took her from Rory and gave her a big kiss and then handed her back to Rory and took a seat next to her and pulled Levi out of the stroller and put him on his lap.

After lunch Rory and Logan went upstairs to put the twins down for a nap. Emily and Richard came up a few minutes later and took over for them so they could go out and enjoy their last night out. Logan and Rory reluctantly agreed and met the rest of the group downstairs.

They were waiting in the lobby and when they walked down the group split in two again and they parted ways again. Lorelai took Rory's hand and pulled her into the limo that was waiting for them while Finn nearly pushed Logan into their limo.

"So where are we going?" Rory was looking out the window trying to see where they were headed.

"Somewhere." Lorelai turned Rory's head back to what was going on inside the limo.

"Oh come on I want to know where we are going. PLEASE!"

"You know that I can't tell you and I suck at keeping secrets so please don't tempt me."

"Please please please?"

"Oh Rory stop it!" Steph handed Rory a glass of champaign that she had just poured and then poured herself a glass.

"To RORY!"

"TO RORY!" Everyone held up their glasses and then drank the champaign, other than Honor who had her own bottle of sparkling grape juice.

They laughed and had a good time and Rory had barely noticed that the limo had stopped and they were at their destination.

Lorelai blindfolded Rory and they got out of the limo and walked into the building and then took the blindfold off of Rory.

"Lucky Strike Lanes?"

"We're going bowling, and drinking, but mainly bowling."

"Because I love bowling so much?"

"This is just the start. So girls go get your shoes and lets get this party started!"

Everyone ran to go get the shoes and when they were done they bowled a few games drank some champaign and actually had a great time. They left the bowling alley around five and walked to a bar that was having a karaoke night.

"Okay rules are the loser of the bowling game has to sing first, followed by the bride, and then the rest of the bridal party. Shots are mandatory, except for Honor. Oh and we have to be sober enough that when they play the ball dropping at midnight we can still know what it is."

"Seriously?"

"No. I don't care if you're sober enough to tell that the ball dropped. Okay let's get our party on. Paris who had the combined lowest score?" Paris glanced at the sheets and then looked over at Lorelai and smiled.

"You were."

"What? Let me see that." She looked at her math and then sighed. "Alright but you better love me a lot kid cause I'm not that drunk yet."

"Let's go sign her up." Paris put her name on the list and Lorelai went to pick her song while everyone else sat at a table and ordered drinks.

The song started and Rory couldn't help but laugh. Her mother had chosen to sing You Are The Wind Beneath My Wings to her.

"Okay now before I start I must say forgive me, this is because I stink at sports. This one is for you Rory! It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind..." Lorelai was blushing and swaying with the music. Rory was smiling and trying to encourage her mother as much as she could but she couldn't help but laugh. "the wind beneath my wings! Thank you!" Lorelai took a bow and then hopped off stage and ran over and gave Rory a hug. "Your turn."

"No way." Rory was already blushing.

"Hey I just went up there and did it. Plus I already picked a song for you."

"No." Rory gripped her chair and refused to move.

"Do you want me to carry you on stage cause I will. Let's go." Lorelai took Rory's hand and pulled her onto the stage and took the mike to a roaring applause. "Awe thank you, now show some love for my daughter Rory. She is getting married in the morning and well this is last night as a free woman so let give her some love." The crowd started to hoop and holler as Lorelai made her exit and Rory stood on the stage waiting for the song to start.

As the song started Rory almost died inside. Lorelai had picked Hit Me Baby One More Time for her to sing. Lorelai was laughing hysterically as Rory sang the song. Rory got a standing ovation when she finished and ran off the stage. They sat and had a few rounds of drinks and then all the brides maids went up and sang Dancing Queen and a few other songs.

At eleven fifty eight the bartender called attention to the television where they were showing the ball dropping in Times Square. The entire bar grew silent as they waited for the ball to drop and when the count down started on the television the entire bar started to count along with them.

"5,4,3,2,1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The entire bar cheered.

Rory did a count down of her own she walked just outside the bar and looked up at the sky where the stars would have been if there weren't so many lights. She counted down the seconds and when the ball dropped she said to herself.

"Happy New Years Logan, where ever you are." She waited a few moments before walking back inside to rejoin her party.

* * *

When Logan got into the limo the boys passed around cups and poured scotch into all of the glasses. Logan had no idea where they were going but being as Finn planned the entire thing he had a good idea about where the night was going to end up. Finn was already plastered by the time they got to the first event of the evening. Somehow Finn had found a zip line in New York, or had one set up for today.

They all put on harnesses and watched as a drunk Colin and Finn whipped down the line together singing a country western song on the top of their lungs. When they got to the end the stood up and took a bow.

"We have done the entire thing without spilling our drinks!" They held up their empty glasses as they yelled to Logan who was waiting to go across the line himself.

The people working the zip line hooked Logan up and then explained the safety mechanisms that he was using. Logan took a deep breath and then went down the zip line at full speed. Logan knew that this was Colin and Finn making up for the last Life and Death Brigade stunt that had failed miserably and he was happy that he got to do something like this again. There was something about the thrill of the event which got Logan's blood pumping almost as much as Rory did. When he got to the end colin and finn gave him a high five and they watched as the other men proceeded one by one down the zip line and to the other side where they were.

Once they had all finished and a few of them took a second round Colin and Finn dragged them all back to the limo to get moving to the next location. It was a short drive from where they went on the zip line. They got out at central park and walked to a place where there were tricycles set up.

"Colin, Finn what is this?" Logan was confused by what he saw.

"Well it is too cold to do white water rafting or anything to do with water so we are going to have Central Park Tricycle races."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No and the loser has to buy drinks at the next place."

"You're on."

The men mounted their tricycles and waited for the signal to go. The girl dropped her hand and they were off. It was harder than they though but it was more fun when Colin kicked Finn's tricycle over and he had to catch up. Luke surprisingly won and Colin and Finn came in tied for last.

From the tricycle racing they made their way to their last destination which was a strip club of course. Colin and Finn bought drinks and then they walked back to their private room where the party was held. Logan didn't look at the dancers much, he talked to Luke and Christopher mainly and drank his scotch. When it was close to midnight they turned on the television and watched as the ball dropped. As everyone counted down Logan walked outside for a minute. As he heard the cheers inside he knew that it was now his wedding day. He tucked his hands in his pocket and looked up at the sky and said a few words.

"Happy New Years Ace, where ever you may be." He stayed out there for a minute later and then went back inside.

**A/n: Guess what the next chapter is! ITS THE WEDDING FINALLY!**

**I have been waiting to write a wedding forever, it took a long time to get here. I am so excited. Anyway please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie**


	33. Chapter 33 the wedding!

Rory woke up at eight in the morning. Leah and Levi were in their pack'n'play sleeping. She quietly got up and watched them sleep for a few minutes and then went out into the kitchen leaving the door open in case they cried. She figured that someone was up being as they had to have moved the twins into her room sometime after they came home from partying.

Lorelai had her head down on the kitchen counter while Emily was finishing making her a Bloody Mary to help with her hangover. There was one thing that they did not plan out to well and that was having the wedding after a full night of partying. Rory laughed and then joined them in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Rory took a seat on the barstool next to where her mother was.

"Ugh. Inside voice's mommy's head hurts." Lorelai groaned while placing her hands over her ears.

"Lorelai you are over reacting. Here it's done." Emily handed Lorelai the glass and Lorelai took it and started drinking. "Good morning Rory. I am glad to see that you did not over do it last night."

"I was way too nervous to be drinking that much."

"So how are your nerves this morning?"

"Terrible. I am all jittery and I haven't even had my coffee."

"Well trust me coffee is going to be the last thing you are going to want today."

"Speaking of today, does anybody know what time I might be getting married at?"

"Too soon." Lorelai grunted as she handed the empty glass to her mother.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your mother has a major hangover and she needs to drink water and got back to bed." Lorelai muttered something and then got up, grabbed a bottle of water, and headed back into her room.

"So I can safely say that I won't be getting married this morning?"

"No Logan was smart when he planned it later, especially when the wedding was the day after the bachelorette and bachelor parties."

"Yeah, I'm just so nervous."

"I felt the same way when I was getting married to your grandfather. Both times actually. You are going to be fine. Would you like something for breakfast? I can call room service to bring something."

"That would be nice."

"Should we get something for the other girls?"

"Maybe a little something for Honor but I really don't see the other girls waking up soon."

"You're probably right." Emily went to the phone and called down for room service while Rory made herself some coffee.

When the room service was delivered, Emily put food on two plates and bought it over to the table where Rory was now sitting drinking her coffee and looking out to the harbor. Emily sat across from Rory and they both began to eat. They had just started eating when Honor came out of her room.

"Hey." She came and walked over to where they were sitting.

"Good morning Honor." Rory smiled and then gave a hug to her friend.

"So is there any leftover food?"

"Yeah there is some extra food on the cart over there." Rory got up and walked over to the cart and helped her fill her plate and then carried it over to the table for her and dragged up a chair so she could sit with them.

"I'm guess that the other girls are trashed then?"

"Well except for Sookie. She went down early this morning to finish Rory's cake."

"You didn't tell me that." Rory looked at her grandmother.

"I thought you knew."

"Now I do. Anyway, I doubt that anyone is going to be getting up for a while."

"If you think that we are bad just imagine how the boys are this morning."

"Yeah, I can just imagine Finn and my dad right now."

"Please girls are much worse." Emily was smiling.

"I doubt that you don't know Finn." Honor and Rory exchanged a look and laughed.

After breakfast Emily cleared the table and then pushed the cart into the hallway. Honor asked to help with the twins when they woke up. Rory could tell that she was becoming nervous about becoming a mother so she said that she could help being as she remembered that feeling very well. They walked into Rory's room and Rory pulled Leah out and handed her to Honor while she picked up Levi and then grabbed the diaper bags that were sitting on the floor. Rory pulled out their changing pads and placed them on the bed and then laid Levi down on his and started to unbutton his outfit. Honor did the same with Leah and then paused.

"Being as I am having a boy shouldn't I do Levi?" Rory looked at her and laughed.

"I think you should start with Leah first. You have less of a chance of getting wet."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." Rory handed Honor a diaper and some wipes so she could changed Leah and then she pulled out the same for herself.

Rory quickly changed Levi like she had hundreds of times before and when she was finished she buttoned his outfit again and then turned to Honor who had just finished putting the diaper on.

"Well how does she look?" Honor held Leah and and Rory couldn't help but laugh.

"Good except for you put her diaper on backwards." Honor put Leah down and looked at her carefully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah the tabs fasten in the front."

"Great, I can't even put a diaper on a baby, how am I suppose to raise one?" Rory put Levi down on the bed and then took Leah and changed her quickly and then handed her back to Honor who was on the verge of tears.

"You are going to be a great mother Honor. You will probably be a better mother than I am."

"What are you talking about you have this mother thing down."

"Honor let me tell you something. There were days when I didn't want to get out of bed because I had so few hours of sleep. There were times that I wanted to strangle Logan because he told me that I was doing just fine. Motherhood is hard and there are times I hate it. But then there are moments that I am away from them and I am just so sad because they are not there..."

"Like these last few days?"

"Yeah. I know that Logan wanted me to get away and relax which was nice but honestly the only place I wanted to be was with these two. Look Honor, I am not saying that it is going to be easy and I am not saying that you are always going to want to be with the baby all the time but I am saying that through the screaming in the middle of the night and the smelly diapers and the spit up and every other thing that makes motherhood suck there are going to be moments that make it all worth it."

"Really? Even the pain of labor?"

"No nothing makes up for that. That just sucks. But after the pain stops you are going to have a beautiful baby, a tiny part of you and a tiny part of Josh wrapped into a small bundle of your son."

"That is going to be pretty nice."

"Yeah and then wait a few weeks, that niceness fades."

"Then why do it?"

"I think I am suppose to say for love but really in the end I think it is so the next time you see someone happy about having their first child you can secretly laugh at them."

"You're mean."

"Talk to me in a month and tell me I am wrong."

"Thank you."

"Well I wished someone had told me how hard it was going to be. Just think of it this way you have it half as hard as I do."

"Yeah well you were blessed."

"Or cursed depending on how you look at it."

"This is true."

"So you want to go pawn the babies off on my grandmother?"

"Sure." They took the twins out into the living room where Emily was sitting on the couch. As soon as she saw them with the twins she got up and walked over to Rory and took Levi.

"Why don't I watch the twins and you girls go and do something while you wait for the others to wake up."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Rory took Leah from Honor and then gave her a kiss and handed her to Emily.

Honor grabbed a pack of cards and then they went back into Rory's room and sat on the bed. They played a few card games and after two hours Lorelai came walking into the room.

"Rory?"

"Hi mom."

"You need to start getting ready."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Oh. What do I need to do?"

"Take a shower wash your hair and someone will be up in a minute to start doing hair and make up."

"Seriously?" Rory was starting to get excited.

"Seriously."

Rory got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom and started the water for the shower. Lorelai came in after her and handed her a bathrobe.

"What is this for?" Rory was starting to get undressed so she could get into the shower.

"It if for after you get out so you won't ruin your hair and make-up after they are finished."

"I am so excited."

"I'm glad." Lorelai gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left so she could take her shower.

Rory got into the shower and stuck her head under the flowing water. As much as she wanted to relax she could not wait until she was walking down the aisle towards Logan with the bouquet in her hands. It took a minute or two before her hair was fully drenched and when it was she took the shampoo and rubbed it into her hair, getting a good lather before she rinsed it out. She finished washing her hair and then she shaved being careful not to cut herself and then she washed her body and rinsed off.

When she was done she turned off the water and grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower on to the tile floor of the bathroom. She dried off and then changed into the robe and then brushed out her hair. She took one final look at herself and then walked out into the living room where she everyone was waiting for her. Lorelai handed her a pair of bride sweats that she slipped on and then they left the room and headed down to a limo that was waiting to take them to the wedding location.

When they got into the limo Lorelai slipped a blindfold on Rory that she had to keep on the entire way which was hard for her to do. As much as she was excited about the surprise of the entire wedding a part of her really wanted to know where in the world she was being taken to.

When they got to the location Lorelai helped her out of the limo and into the building and once they were safely tucked away in their room she undid the blind fold. Rory looked around the small room and saw the vanities set up for hair and make up. She also saw the bridesmaid dresses hanging in the corner of the room and Gigi and her dad sitting on a chair waiting for them to arrive. Gigi came running up to Rory and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Rory!" Gigi was in Rory's arms looking around.

"Hi Gigi. Are you excited to wear your dress?"

"I am very excited."

"Hi Ror." Christopher gave her a hug and then gave her a bag from Logan. "He said you would know what this was." Rory put Gigi down and then looked into the bag and saw the gifts they had picked out for their wedding party.

"Thanks dad." Rory gave him another hug before he left.

Rory took the bag and then sat down on the chair.

"What is that?" Lorelai was peering at the boxes.

"These are for all of you. They are wedding party gifts. I would like each of you to wear it in the wedding today. This one if for Steph." She handed the box to her. "This one is Paris, Sookie, Honor, Lane, Mom, and Gigi." She handed out the boxes and she watched as they opened them and saw what she got them.

"Mine has a crown on it!" Gigi ran over to Rory and gave her a big hug. "Can you help me put it on?" Rory smiled and then stuck her hand out and Gigi put it in her hand and turned around. Rory put the necklace on her and then Gigi ran over to the mirror to look at herself.

"So what do the rest of you think?"

"Rory these are beautiful, but who is that box for?"

"What box?" Rory looked and saw another box that had fallen out of the bag.

She picked it up and then read the tag.

_Ace,_

_I know that you are probably nervous, trust me I am too. I saw this when we were shopping and I thought of you. I hope this helps you when you are getting ready. I cannot wait until you are my wife. I love you Ace._

_-Logan_

"Well who is it for?" Lorelai was putting on her necklace as she asked.

"It's for me, from Logan."

"Well open it." Steph was sitting on the arm of the chair waiting for her to open it.

"Okay."

Rory removed the white ribbon for the box and opened it up. Inside she saw a silver bracelet like the one she got for the girls but there were a few charms on hers. There was a silver heart that had today's date engraved on it along with their monogram. Next to that one was a tiny blue heart with Levi and the date he was born on it and on the other side was a tiny pink colored heart with the name Leah on it along with her birthday. Rory cried as Steph slipped the bracelet on her wrist. It was not the monetary value of the gift but it was that he put their children on it and their anniversary.

"Well that takes care of something new and something blue."

"So all you need now is something old and something borrowed."

"I think I can help with that." Everyone turned to watch as Emily walked into the room holding a small box.

"Grandma what is that?"

"This is the tiara that I wore when I got married to your grandfather. I had always planned on your mother wearing it when she got married but you beat her to it so I would love for you to wear it in your wedding. What do you think?"

"I would love to." Rory got up and gave her grandmother a hug and took the tiara from her."

"Well I have to get back to the twins and all of you need to start getting ready." Lorelai looked at the clock in the room and then escorted Rory to a chair by the first vanity.

Paris left the room briefly and came back with both the hair stylist and the make up artist. Rory got her make up done while Gigi got her hair done. Lorelai and the other girls got dressed and when Rory was done Lorelai got her make up done. After Gigi was finished with her hair Steph an Honor helped her into her dress as Rory got her hair done. They left it down and curled it with a soft curl so it flowed down her shoulders. The hair dresser put the tiara on as a finishing touch. Rory looked stunning and everyone agreed. Lane and Lorelai helped Rory into her dress and then they all finished getting their hair and makeup done.

They were all finished with everything around four thirty. Rory had been admiring herself in the full length mirror as everyone else finished with their hair and makeup. She twirled as if she was a little girl and she couldn't help but smile. There were times that she never thought that she would be standing here and yet here she was. She felt like a princess in her gown. Her grandmother's tiara matched the dress perfectly as if she was meant to wear it. When Lorelai had finished with everything she needed to get done she brought the garter over to Rory and helped her slip it on. It was the final touch meaning that it was time to start the ceremony.

Paris opened the doors and they all walked out into a hallway that was created by draped curtains creating a fake wall. Rory still had no idea where she was but she was starting to get captivated by the surprise of the evening. Lorelai handed her the bouquet.

It was a medium bouquet that was made up of white calla lilies and small blue morning glories and one yellow sunflower in the middle. Logan had remembered that Rory's favorite flower was the sunflower and just in her bouquet was there the sunflower. It entire bouquet was wrapped with a silver ribbon. Rory gripped it in her hands and then took a deep breath. This was the moment that she had been waiting for and now she was just moments away from walking down the aisle behind her mother and biggest cheerleader in front of her and her grandparents and largest financial supporters beside her.

Rory saw her grandparents walk up with the twins and she handed her bouquet back to her mother and ran to see them really quickly.

"Hi babies. She cooed as she took Leah and Levi away from her grandparents. She saw Luke and her dad approaching so she walked over to them with the twins.

"Rory you look beautiful." Luke smiled as he gazed at her.

"You really do." He dad was starting to tear up as he looked at her.

"Thank you. Here is Levi for you." She handed Levi to her dad and then turned to Luke.

"And here is little Leah for you." She backed up a few steps and then looked at them.

They were wearing black suits with silver ties and blue boutonniere that matched the bouquets. Leah was wearing a little silver dress like Gigi's with a blue sash that matched the bridesmaids dresses while Levi wore a suit that matched the groomsmen.

"Okay people get into your places the music is about to start." Paris snapped causing every body to line up by the entrance.

Logan and Josh were waiting for them at the alter being as Josh was Logan's best man. The line up waiting to walk down the aisle was Steph and Colin, Finn and Honor, Paris and Doyle who flew in the morning of the wedding, Sookie and Jackson, Lane and Christopher with Levi, Lorelai with Luke and Leah, Gigi with the flowers, and finally Rory and her grandparents.

Rory took her bouquet from Lorelai and then stood between her grandparents who were waiting for her. She heard the music start and a few seconds later she saw Steph and Colin slip behind the curtains followed by Finn and Honor. Rory watched as each person slipped behind the curtain until she saw Gigi walk out and the song changed. Her grandparents drew back the curtain and revealed Logan standing in front of the glass windows of the Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers over looking the harbor. Rory could feel the tears breach her eyes and she blinked them away as best as she could. Rory walked down the aisle towards Logan as the sun was setting over the water and candles hung from the ceiling. There were all the towns people she could think of taking up her side of the ceremony and friends from college and family members sitting on Logan's side. As she walked up to the first row Richard and Emily stopped. They both kissed her on the cheek and then she walked the rest of the way by herself.

Logan took her hand as she walked closer and he pulled her under the archway that surrounded them. Rory looked out and saw her parents and Luke standing with Leah and Levi along side her grandparents. She looked out and saw her closest friends out there to support her and the family she had found in her towns people standing there in her support too. Lorelai told her how Taylor charted a bus to take everyone up to the wedding. It made her feel special that they went through such lengths to come and see her get married. On the other side she saw Shira and Mitchum along with who Rory guessed was about thirty of their family members sitting behind them. After looking through the crowd for a moment Rory turned her attention back to Logan.

They listened as the minister went through their ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved." The minister starts, "We are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join Logan Elias and Lorelai Leigh in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a silence that filled the room and then he continued.

"Now Rory and Logan have opted to recite their own vows..." Rory shot a panicked look to Logan but he just gave her a reassuring smile. "Logan had asked to start."

"Rory since the moment I met you I knew that there was something about you that would not let me go. As I got to know you as a casual fling I knew that our relationship was special. I now stand before you more committed than ever to you. As I spent each day with you up until this point my love for you has only grown. I promise that with each continuing passing day my love for you will still grow. I promise to stand by you for as long as you want me by your side and I promise that I will try not to be a butt faced miscreant." As Logan finished he turned to Rory and smiled, all she could do was give him a dirty look and then turn to the crowd.

"Um...well let me just start by saying that I had nothing planned for this so I am going to speak from the heart. Logan..." She turned to face him and her fears just melted away. "I was not sure that you were the one for me the moment I first met you." There was a slight laugh from the crowd. "But as I got to know you I started to fall for you and then I came to realize that there was no morning without your arms around me and there was no night with out your sweet kisses to tuck me in. Logan there is no one else that I want be standing here today with. Logan I promise you that you will always be the one for me. I promise that you will always be the one that I want to come home to. And I promise that if you are being a butt faced miscreant I will call you on it. Logan my last and biggest promise to you is that I will love you from now until forever, whether we are rich or poor. I will love you in sickness and in health but the one thing I can never promise you is that I will cook. Logan I wish that there was another word for this because it has been used so many times and not always in the proper way, but I really truly and deeply love you and just know that I always will!"

Logan squeezed her hand and then the minister continued on with the ceremony. Finally it came time to get the rings. Josh handed Logan the ring for Rory and Lane handed the ring for Logan to her. The minister turned to them.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Logan, may place a ring on the finger of your bride. Please repeat after me. I Logan Elias..."

"I Logan Elias..."

"Give to you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you..."

"Give to you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you..."

"I pledge to you myself and promise you all that I am as your husband..."

"I pledge to you myself and promise you all that I am as your husband..."

"With this ring, I gladly join my life to yours."

"With this ring..." Logan slides the ring onto Rory's trembling finger. "I gladly join my life to yours." He takes his now free hand and wipes the tear that was falling down her face.

"Rory please repeat after me. I Lorelai Leigh..."

"I Lorelai Leigh..."

"Give to you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you..."

"Give to you this ring as a token of my love and devotion to you..."

"I pledge to you myself and promise you all that I am as your wife..."

"I pledge to you myself and promise you all that I am as your wife..."

"With this ring, I gladly join my life to yours."

"With this ring..." She slid the ring onto his finger. "I gladly join my life to yours."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that Logan pulled Rory into his arms and cradled her below him and then kissed her. With that a loud roar erupted from the crowd.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

Rory walked over and grabbed Leah and Logan grabbed Levi and they walked out of the room and to the other side of the curtain where they had set up a beautiful reception. Logan wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her to the head table and they sat down and watched as everyone filed in.

Her mother was seated at the table in front of them with her grandparents, Luke, her father, Gigi, Sookie and Jackson. At the table next them were Logan's parents, Josh and Honor, and then some family members who Rory did not recognize.

"Logan who are sitting with your parents?"

"Oh the younger one there, that is my mother's younger sister Margret and then the boy with her is her date. The man sitting next to Honor is my mother's older brother Daniel and next to him is his wife Rachel."

"Your mother has siblings?"

"Surprising isn't it?"

"Very."

"So what do you think about all of this stuff I put together for you?"

"I think that you did a beautiful job. I love everything that you did."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So Mrs. Huntzberger would you like chicken or steak?"

"Chicken."

"Okay I guessed right."

"You already ordered for me?"

"Of course I did you're my wife."

"Well thank you." Rory kissed Logan and then pulled away and bounced Leah on her lap.

"Ah here they are servers with the food and the bottles."

"You really thought of everything didn't you?"

"I like to think so."

The waiter put the food in front of them and poured them both a glass of champaign and then set the bottles down on the table. Logan and Rory were about to feed them when Mitchum and Shira came up.

"Hey congratulations Rory, Logan."

"Thank you." Rory was a bit surprised that they had come up to the table to say that.

"Your mother in law and I have a question for you Rory."

"What is that?" Rory figured that this was the real reason they were up here talking to her right now.

"Would you mind if we brought the twins down to our table so they could meet Shira's family?"

"They need to be fed..."

"We can do that."

"Then sure I don't see a problem with that."

"Thank you." Mitchum took Leah from Rory's lap while Shira took Levi from Logan.

Logan handed his mother their bottles and they took them down to their table.

"So our kids are the stars of the show huh?"

"Apparently."

"Well you will always be the star of my show Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger."

"You just like saying that don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I have been waiting a long time to get to say that so while I can I am going to say it as much as I can."

"So Mr. Huntzberger when are we going to tell your dad about that other proposal that we are getting?"

"I was thinking not now."

"That is a good idea."

"Shall we eat while we don't have to worry about screaming kids?"

"I think that would be smart."

They stopped talking for a moment and they started to eat their dinner. Rory was glad that Logan had enough sense to place their families at separate tables. She was just glad that they had made it though the wedding with out a big fight but she knew at some point their good behavior would start to fail and at least they were far enough away that they didn't have to worry about it happening right now. When they had finished their dinner the waiter cleared their plates and the toasting began. Lorelai was the first to speak.

"Okay can I have your attention." Lorelai stood on a small stage next to where Logan and Rory were sitting. "Now I have known Rory all of her life, being as I am her mother. Logan on the other hand I haven't known quite as long but I can tell you one thing he makes my daughter happy and in the end that was all I needed to know when it came to Logan. Now with that being said I have to say that these two have had their up and downs but in the end I think that has made them stronger, or at least we know that they can tolerate each other." There was a small laugh. "I just want to apologize to Rory because we both know that when I am drunk I make better speeches but I promised her that I would try to be sober for this one. Rory we had planned your future out when you were a little girl. You were one kid who knew how to dream. We planned you growing up and then going off to Harvard and finally landing a career asa journalist and well so far you grew up." There was a roaring laugh that followed. "In all seriousness Rory I am so proud of the woman you have become and I am so happy that you have found the man who completes you. There must have been a reason you chose to go to Yale and I think that Logan was that reason, it just took you a while to figure it out. So I would just like to end by saying, to Rory and Logan!" She raised her glass and everyone did the same and then they all took a sip.

After Lorelai sat down Emily and Richard got up and made a little toast.

"Okay Rory now we promise that we are going to keep this short and unlike at your graduation party we did not write a song. Richard and I just want to say Logan welcome to our family." They raised their glasses and everyone did the same and then took a sip.

As they went to take their seats Steph and Paris got up to make a toast.

"Okay so I first met Rory when she came to Chilton. Now back then I was not the nicest person and well she ruined my project."

"I said I was sorry!" Rory tried to defend herself before the toast turned ugly.

"No need that is all water under the bridge now. Anyway I would not say that we were friends in high school but I would say that Rory is a kind person. After high school I went to Yale and roomed with Rory. Now that must have been another rough four years for Rory because I am not the easiest person to deal with but when I got my letter from Harvard med school where I am now attending she was the person who was there cheering me on. She was there as I opened every letter I received and she cheered for ever acceptance I got. Not many people would do that but Rory did. I know that she asked me to be a bridesmaid because she thinks of me as a friend and for that I am grateful because without Rory I would not be half of the person that I am today. So that brings me to Logan. He was there when I kicked Rory out and I was there when she moved out. Logan I like to think that we are the might twin pillars that keep Rory standing and well there is no one I would rather share that role with. So to Rory and Logan!"

"Okay I'm Steph and I have known Logan for a long time. Now he is going to hate me for saying this but Logan was a playboy. He liked his ladies one night at a time and well I was sure that was never going to change and then he met Rory. When he fell for her he fell hard. She was the first serious relationship that he ever had with a real person. Rory I toast you because you tamed the playboy. So lets drink to Rory and her mighty taming powers and in all seriousness thank you Logan for meeting Rory and getting me another great friend! To Rory and Logan!" Everyone cheered and then took a sip to celebrate the two toast.

Next up was Finn and Colin.

"Hi I'm Colin."

"And I am Finn."

"We are here to start the toast for Logan's side of the family."

"You see there was a point in time where Logan almost became our son..."

"No offense Mitchum and Shira."

"Logan has been our best friend as long as I can remember..."

"Which since he has been drinking has been a shorter and shorter period of time..."

"Anyway..."

"Rory..."

"Reporter girl."

"We just want you to know that we think you are the best thing to ever happen to our son."

"We have see him both with and without you and let me tell you he is much better with you."

"I think you can agree that he is nothing without you."

"Now to Logan..."

"Our beloved son...I must say that you are probably the best son that a set of gay dudes like ourselves could ask for..."

"Finn we are not gay, we just acted that way so we could adopt Logan after his accident."

"Right mate."

"Any way Logan we have trashed many schools with you and we have jumped off of many things with you but we both know that Rory was the best thing for you."

"We also know that this is an adventure that you are going to have to take on your own. So Logan what we have been trying to say is that you have been our friend for the longest time and now..."

"We have to give you to Rory but we think she can handle you so Rory..."

"Take care of him for us."

"We will miss our little boy."

"So to Rory and Logan and all the adventures that they are going to have!"

"TO RORY AND LOGAN!" They held up their glasses and the room erupted out into applause.

After they were seated done no one was going to get up until Mitchum passed Leah to Margret and stood up to make a toast.

"Well it is going to be hard to follow that but I am going to try. Logan I don't know if I have ever told you how proud I am of you. I knew from the moment that you were born that you were going to be trouble, but all sons are. There were times that I wanted to strangle you but in the end I am glad that I didn't. Now Rory we have had our rough times and well I just want to say welcome to the family I know that you are the best possible addition to our family! To Logan my son and to Rory my new daughter!" He lifted his glass signaling the end of the toast and people all toasted along with him.

After the toasting was finished Logan dragged Rory over to the dance floor so they could share their first dance together.

The dance floor was set up where they had cleared out where the wedding was held making it one big and open room. Logan led Rory out to the middle of the floor and then took a mike from the DJ.

"Okay so we just want to take the time to thank all of you for coming to our wedding. We know that it was very last minute but it was just right for Rory and I. So I would like to take the time to ask everyone to watch as we embark in our first dance as a married couple. So I am going to turn the mike back over to the DJ at this time." Logan handed the mike back to the DJ and then faced Rory.

"Logan what did you pick as our song?"

"I think you will know what I picked as soon as it starts playing." As soon as he finished speaking Ben Folds the luckiest came on and Rory just looked at him and smiled.

"You are the luckiest."

"I know and you made me that way." Logan bent down and kissed her as they danced to their song.

When the song ended the crowd clapped and then they announced the father daughter dance. Rory looked over at her dad who stood on the outside of the crowd. She stretched her hand out and he walked onto the dance floor and took it smiling.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"So do you know what song is going to be played?"

"Not a clue."

"Fantastic."

"Yep."

Christopher took her hands as Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight started to play. He twirled her around the dance floor and Rory imagined her self as a little girl dancing with her father this way. When they were half way through the song the DJ invited all the fathers to bring their daughters out on the dance floor. Richard took Lorelai's hand and led her onto the floor while Logan grabbed Leah and entered the floor and swayed with her. Luke took his daughter April out onto the floor to dance. Even Mitchum took Honor out on to the dance floor and danced with her. Rory looked over and saw Gigi standing on the edge of the floor by herself waiting for Chis to go back to her.

"Hold on a second dad." Christopher paused and watched as Rory walked over to Gigi and then picked her up and brought her out on to the floor. "Now this is a father daughter dance."

The three of them swayed around until the song stopped.

"Well thank you both for the wonderful dance." Rory kissed both of them on the cheek and then placed her on the ground.

"Alright now it is time for the mother and groom dance."

Lorelai walked up to Rory and whispered in her ear.

"Wait until you hear the song."

"Why?"

"I got to pick it out." She leaned back and laughed.

They got out on to the dance floor and the song Perfect Fan by the Back Street Boys started to play. Lorelai and Rory couldn't help but laugh as they watched Shira's face. They could tell that this was not the song she was expecting. When they were done the entire wedding party got out on the floor and danced to We Are Family. Afterwards Logan and Rory found each other for another dance before Lorelai and Mitchum walked up to them.

"Hey Logan can I cut in?" Lorelai looked at him.

"Sure." He broke apart from Rory and Lorelai took Rory into her arms as a joke.

"I'm just kidding." She went over to Logan and started to dance and talk to him while Mitchum waited for Rory to acknowledge him.

"Can I have this dance?" Rory was stunned by the question but she agreed.

He twirled her around the floor effortlessly, Rory could tell that Logan got his dancing skills from his father. Overall it was a pleasant dance. They didn't really talk but Rory didn't mind. After the dance with Mitchum Rory danced with Richard and Logan danced with Emily and then Rory had a dance with Luke and Logan danced with April and after an hour of trading partners they made their way over to the cake that Sookie had made.

It was a massive three tiered cake that was covered in blue and white designs with silver beading on it. It was by far the nicest cake Sookie had made.

They cut the first piece and then they went to feed each other but that got a little messy. After Logan smashed cake in Rory's face she retaliated by getting it on his face and in his hair. After the cake was served Rory and Logan finally got Leah and Levi back in time to put them down for bed. Emily and Richard went into a little sitting room with Mitchum and Shira and put them down while Rory and Logan did the bouquet toss and the garter toss.

Much to everyone's surprise when the bouquet was tossed Lorelai caught it with relative ease and the garter was caught by Luke. After they shared their dance Logan took Rory's hand and then got the twins into their car seats and the four of them made a break for the hotel. This was just a little pit stop on the way to the air port. Rory had changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and so had Logan. They went to the airport where Logan had Finn's father's private jet waiting to take them to Hawaii for a family vacation, only Rory didn't know where they were going.

"You know I am getting tired of these surprises." Rory said as she leaned into Logan's chest.

"I know this is the last one."

"You promise?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Hey just go with it okay Mrs. Huntzberger?"

"Just this once." Rory placed her head on her lap and Logan stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

**A/n: Longest chapter ever but I hope it was worth it. Please review because after writing all of this all I want is a few lousy reviews! Anyway I hope you liked the wedding. REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**-Katie**


	34. Chapter 34

Logan woke Rory up as the plane landed. She opened her eyes and looked at Logan and smiled.

"Are we here?" She stretched and then sat up.

"Just about, all we have to do now is land."

"So can I know where we are now?"

"Can't you just wait a few more minutes until we land?"

"I could but where is the fun in that?"

"There is a lot of fun with that."

"Maybe for you." Logan kissed Rory and then pulled back.

"Just wait."

"Fine. So how are the twins?"

"They got a little fussy after you fell asleep but I took care of it."

"You really are the most wonderful husband ever!"

"Don't get too excited yet. You haven't seen where we are going yet."

"Please no reminders."

"I'll try."

They stayed in their seats while the plane landed and when it came to a stop. They got up and collected their things and grabbed the twins and stepped off the plane. Rory vaguely remembered stopping to refuel during the trip and by her estimation they had been on the trip for roughly fourteen hours and she was glad to be getting off the plane.

It was light out so she guessed that it was morning but from the tar mat Rory could not tell where they were right now.

Logan and Rory loaded the twins into the car while the driver took care of getting their things into the trunk. After that was taken care of Logan helped Rory into the car and then got in himself. When they were settled in they waited for the driver to get in and drive them to their hotel. Rory was bouncing on the seat in anticipation and Logan just smiled. It made him happy to see her this eager about the surprise destination.

"Logan can I ask what time it is here?" Rory grabbed Logan's hand hoping that it would help persuade him.

"Are you going to try to use it to figure out where we are?" He gave Rory a knowing look and she tried her best to avoid it.

"Maybe."

"Then no. But I will tell you that it is morning here."

"What type of morning?"

"Rory."

"Fine I will just wait."

"Thank you."

Rory looked out the windows as they drove. She had a pretty good idea about where they were but she hated not knowing for sure. When they pulled into the driveway at the hotel Rory turned to Logan.

"Tell me now."

"Welcome to Hawaii Ace."

"Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

"This is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you think so. I wasn't sure if you were a beach person or not."

"I am."

"Good then we are in for two weeks of fun."

"Two weeks?"

"Here at least."

"Logan!"

"I worked it out Ace. We are taking three weeks and my father approved it."

"What about the proposals?"

"There is internet Ace and we will work with it."

"Are you sure?"

"It is going to be fine. Just relax."

"Okay." Rory took a deep breath as the driver opened the door and helped her step out.

Rory looked around and smiled. She had always wanted to go to Hawaii and now she was here with the three people she loved the most. When Logan got out he grabbed the twins and handed Leah's carrier to Rory and then her took Levi and they walked into the hotel with the bellhop carrying their bags behind them. Rory waited for Logan to check them in and then the bellhop took them out to a little house on the beach.

When they got to the room Logan changed the twins into their bathing suits while Rory went into their room to see what kind of swimwear Logan had brought for her. As she pulled open the suitcase she found numerous bikinis. She pulled out one of the more modest black ones and slipped it on. When she was finished she walked out to where Logan was with the twins and took over for him while he went to get changed.

Logan walked out a few minutes later and they lathered the twins in sun screen and then went out to their private pool and swam for a little while. After they fed the twins they rocked them to sleep. Logan called in the certified hotel nanny and Rory and Logan went out to the private beach for a few hours.

For dinner Logan ordered Room service and when they had finished they played with the twins and then after their bath time they put them to bed. When that was all taken care of Logan and Rory snuggled up in their bed.

"You know what is funny?" Rory asked while stroking Logan's bare chest.

"What?"

"Most people would be using this time to have sex right now and here we sit in bed exhausted from Leah and Levi and everything else we did today."

"I guess that is why most people get married, have a honey moon, and then have kids."

"Why? That is so overrated. More people should spend their honeymoon changing dirty diapers and trying to calm down screaming kids."

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Sleep. How about you?"

"I agree with you sleep sounds nice."

They pulled the covers up and then fell asleep to the sound of crashing waves. In the morning they were woken up by crying children.

"You get Levi and I get Leah?" Rory asked as she turned to get out of bed.

"Works for me." Logan got out of bed and they walked into the room where the twins were together.

Rory picked up Leah and her crying stopped while Logan picked up Levi and his screaming continued. Logan turned to Rory in panic.

"Rory does he feel hot to you?" Rory placed her hand on Levi's forehead and turned to Logan.

"He is burning up. Was he like that last night?"

"No he was fine last night."

"Okay call the car and tell them that we need them to be waiting on us in five minutes."

Rory placed Leah in the crib and then took Levi in her arms while Logan went to call the car. Levi was still screaming and Rory was trying her best to calm him down. When Logan returned her quickly changed Leah and put her in her seat and handed Rory her shoes which she slipped on. Logan grabbed Levi's car seat and Leah and they went to the front of the hotel where the car was waiting. They got it and Rory placed Levi in his seat and strapped him in. He was screaming and crying but there was nothing Rory could do. When they got to the hospital they rushed Levi into see a doctor and it was now a waiting game. They checked Leah out just to make sure that she was okay and then they returned her to Rory and Logan.

It was an hour later that the doctor came out to talk to Logan and Rory.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger?"

"Yes?" Logan had his arm draped over Rory's shoulder keeping her from breaking down. Rory held Leah in her arms trying not to think about what Levi was going through.

"Well Levi has stabilized. We are not sure what happened though. I have arranged for him to be air lifted to St. Jude's children's hospital with in the hour."

"Can I see him?" Rory asked clutching Leah to her chest.

"Of course."

"I have another question."

"What is that?"

"Can my wife go with Levi when he is transferred?"

"Of course."

"Logan..."

"You go with him and I will take Leah and we will meet you when we can. I will call our family and I promise you they will be there by the time you arrive."

"Alright." Rory handed Leah to Logan and then they walked in to see Levi.

Levi had numerous tubes all over him. Rory stroked his hair as he slept. She hated seeing him like this especially because there was nothing that he could do to help him right now.

When he was about to be transferred Logan took Leah and headed back to the hotel to pack and then fly back to the states. Rory stayed with Levi to make sure that everything went smoothly.

It was a long flight to the hospital and when they got there Levi was taken back into his room and Rory went with him. When he was all settled in Rory took out her phone and called her mother. Her phone went straight to voicemail so Rory figured that she was on her way to the hospital. Rory put her phone away and a few minutes later she saw Shira and Mitchum walking down the hall.

When they saw her they ran to meet her. They both gave Rory a hug which caught her off guard. After that she showed them to Levi's room and they all went in to be with him. The doctors still had no idea what was wrong with him but he was improving which was a good sign.

About an hour later Lorelai and Luke arrived followed by Richard and Emily. Rory was happy that they were there but she just really wanted Logan right now and he was the only one who was missing.

Rory stayed with Levi and when Logan finally arrived she found comfort in his arms. Logan and Rory spent the night at the hospital with Levi while Lorelai took Leah back to her hotel room with her. Lorelai hated to see her daughter like this and she hated to see her grandson in that condition but there was nothing she could do but comfort Rory and hope that things got better.

That was all any of them could do.

**A/N:I know that this was a short chapter but I promise that the next one will be better. Let me know what you think! So REVIEW!**

**-Katie**


End file.
